


I Knew I Loved You

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Firefighter Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean es propietario del bar que heredó de su padre. Para él es una parte muy importante de su vida, y una noche se ve en peligro cuando un aterrador incendio lo deja atrapado en el interior. Castiel es un bombero que acude en su ayuda para salvarlo y sacarle de las llamas del infierno. Lo que ninguno sabía era que esa noche sus vidas iban a cambiar en más de un sentido.</p><p>
  <strong>En hiatus indefinido</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.  
>  **Rating:** N-17 (en el segundo capítulo)  
>  **Beteo:** Taolee  
>  **Notas:** Este fic es especialmente para Iris, que es su cumpleaños! Felicidades satan de mi corazón! No es el Midotaka que me pediste, pero espero que te guste  <3 ILY
> 
> Este año Taolee dejó que Iris le pidiese un fic para su cumpleaños e Iris le sugirió dos. Taolee le ha escrito uno que podéis leer [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3459083) (y que os recomiendo que leáis porque es maravilloso) y yo decidí quedarme con la otra petición sin que Iris lo supiese ^^. Como he ido corta de tiempo, he tenido que dividirlo en dos capítulos, seguramente el segundo lo publicaré la semana que viene. No os preocupéis porque voy a terminarlo, os lo prometo.

[ **I Knew I Loved You** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pil2v3S7Fmg)

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

  

* * *

 

 

Como cada tarde, Dean abrió las puertas de su preciado bar, el Black feather. Hoy era jueves y podían pasar dos cosas: o que fuese una noche tranquila o, por el contrario, se llenase de universitarios que decidían empezar el fin de semana antes. Si pudiese elegir, prefería que fuese lo primero, ya que Sam no podría venir hasta bastante tarde a ayudarlo y Charlie le había pedido el día libre. Lo que menos necesitaba era enfrentarse él solo a una jauría de borrachos sedientos de cerveza.

Encendió el hilo musical, bajó las sillas de las mesas y finalmente fue al almacén a sacar algunas cajas de bebidas y también para comprobar si comenzaban a estar escasos de algo. Hechos los preparativos esenciales, se apoyó en la gran barra de madera que cruzaba el local y se quedó unos minutos mirando a su alrededor. Por mucho que se quejase le gustaba su trabajo, disfrutaba siendo su propio jefe. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se fijo en la foto que adornaba el centro del bar, una imagen de sus padres, Sam y él. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que seguía abriendo cada día. Continuar el legado familiar.

Su padre, John, fue quien creó el Black feather, él fue el primero que le dio vida. Aún recordaba cuando Bobby les hizo esa foto el día de la inauguración. John había luchado mucho para conseguir el dinero necesario para comprarlo y después poder reformarlo, pero Dean nunca había visto a su padre flaquear para conseguir su sueño. Jamás se le olvidaría las tardes que Sam y él regresaban del colegio, merendaban tarta casera de manzana de su madre y hacían los deberes sentados en una mesa del bar con la ayuda de Bobby o alguno de los clientes habituales. Eran buenos tiempos, hasta que un desafortunado incendio destruyó no sólo el Black feather, también acabó con la vida de sus padres y con todos sus sueños. Con dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente, Sam y Dean se fueron a vivir con Bobby y Ellen. El dinero que les dio el seguro fue guardado en una cuenta pensando en el futuro de los dos chicos y el bar cerró las puertas de esa forma tan trágica.

No fue hasta pasados diez años que el Black feather volvió a la vida. Dean había luchado mucho para conseguirlo. Había tenido diferentes trabajos a la vez, había ahorrado y se había privado de muchos caprichos para reunir el dinero que cubriese las grandes reformas que necesitaba. Sam muchas veces le había comentado que podía coger los ahorros que aún tenían del seguro, pero él siempre se había negado ya que eso estaba destinado para pagar sus estudios de derecho. Además, no quería utilizarlo para abrir de nuevo el bar. Dean lo restauró dejándolo prácticamente igual que como estaba antes del incendio y cuando abrió de nuevo las puertas del Black feather, fue como viajar en el tiempo y retroceder a su infancia. Ese día lloró como un niño y sintió que todo su esfuerzo había merecido la pena.

Con treinta años, aún seguía pensando lo mismo.

Finalmente fue una noche tranquila. A la una de la madrugada Sam empezó a recoger las botellas vacías que había por las mesas y Dean comenzó a hacer caja.

—Ésta es la última Benny, quiero llegar pronto a casa —comentó abriendo una cerveza para dársela a uno de sus clientes habituales.

—Ouch, Dean. Hieres mis sentimientos —replicó con burla antes de dar un largo trago.

—No seas capullo y bebe —sacó la recaudación de esa noche y la guardó en una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía escondida en la barra, mientras Sam entraba en el almacén seguramente para coger las bolsas de basura y tirarlas en el callejón que comunicaba con la salida de emergencia.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido que le cortó la respiración.

La alarma de incendios.

—¡Dean! —Sam salió gritando por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar—. Fuego... el almacén...

Se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose con los ojos llenos de pánico, recordando la noche que había cambiado sus vidas por completo. Ninguno de los dos había estado la noche del incendio en el bar, pero sí que habían visto las llamas, habían llorado en la calle abrazados entendiendo qué estaba sucediendo. Por unos instantes, el miedo se apoderó de ambos hermanos, dejándolos paralizados y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué cojones hacéis? ¡Llamad a los bomberos!

Los gritos de Benny consiguieron que Dean volviese a la realidad. Una realidad en la que podría perder de nuevo su vida si no actuaba con rapidez.

—Sí, joder —se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número desesperado—. Sam, coge tus cosas y vete fuera con Benny. ¡Ya!

—Dean, vamos, puedes llamar desde fuera —le instó Sam cogiendo la mochila de detrás de la barra.

—Ahora salgo, vosotros marcharos ya —finalmente escuchó que alguien contestaba al otro lado de la línea—. Hay un incendio en mi bar, tienen que venir ya mismo, por favor.

Mientras les daba la dirección, se acordó de todo el dinero que tenía guardado en la caja de seguridad. Notaba que, a pesar de que no se veían llamas, cada vez hacía más calor y empezaba a haber algo de humo.

—No tarden, se lo suplico —dijo antes de colgarles el teléfono—. Sam, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¡VETE FUERA!

—No hasta que vengas conmigo, joder.

—Sólo voy a coger el dinero, en dos minutos estoy contigo. Por favor, Sam, por favor, sal fuera, necesito saber que estás a salvo.

Benny agarró del brazo a Sam y comenzó a tirar de él.

—Vamos, Sam, no podemos hacer el imbécil discutiendo. En cuanto antes salgamos, antes lo hará tu hermano.

Dean le miró agradecido y se agachó debajo de la barra para abrir la caja fuerte. Sólo necesitaba un minuto, un minuto y estaría a salvo, todos estarían a salvo. Cogió todos los billetes y los guardó en su mochila. Al levantarse comprobó que las llamas ya habían avanzado más allá del almacén y estaban empezando a adentrarse por el resto del local.

Tenía que irse de allí. Ya.

Cogió sus cosas corriendo y antes de salir por la puerta se acordó de algo muy importante que se estaba dejando. Más importante que el dinero que llevaba encima; la fotografía de sus padres. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que, a pesar de las llamas, podía entrar de nuevo a la barra para coger la foto y sin pensarlo más fue hasta allí.

Tiró al suelo las botellas que estaban en la estantería y se subió para descolgar el marco. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos se abrazó a él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Estaba haciendo una completa estupidez, pero en esos instantes, rodeado de humo, notando como cada vez hacía más calor, sintió que sus padres estaban con él, tranquilizándole y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Con la fotografía entre sus brazos se bajó de la estantería y fue entonces cuando una de las maderas del techo cayó a poca distancia de él, haciendo que le resultase imposible salir por donde había entrado. La única alternativa que le quedaba era saltar por encima de la barra. El fuego avanzaba con rapidez y ya estaba prácticamente por todo el bar; quedaban pocos huecos por los que pudiese pasar sin resultar herido.

Pero no podía quedarse sin luchar. No podía.

Decidido, se subió a la barra por un hueco que todavía estaba intacto y después se tapó la cara con una brazo mientras con el otro agarraba la fotografía con todas sus fuerzas. Era su anclaje, lo que le daba fuerzas.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz gritando.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean Winchester!

—¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! —le llamó moviendo las brazos. Otro trozo de madera se desplomó cerca de él, y asustado, volvió a gritar—. ¡Aquí, por favor!

—Quédate ahí, en seguida estoy contigo.

Dean bajó de la barra y después se quedó agachado abrazando la fotografía. A pesar de que alguien había venido a rescatarlo, estaba acojonado. Llevaba un buen rato que no paraba de toser, sentía que los brazos y las piernas le quemaban, que todo él estaba ardiendo; casi estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de poder salir de esa situación con vida. 

—Dean, hey, Dean, mírame.

Levantó la cabeza y entonces vio la cara de un bombero quien, agachado delante de él, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Castiel Novak y voy a sacarte de aquí —continuó hablándole con seguridad—. Pero tienes que confiar en mí y hacer exactamente lo que te pida, ¿de acuerdo?

Dean siguió mirándolo, fijándose en la confianza que exudaba en él, en la determinación de sus ojos azules. Y supo que podía confiar en él, no sólo porque fuese un bombero y fuese su trabajo, también porque con una única mirada, con una única sonrisa, estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Muy bien —dijo ampliando un poco la sonrisa—. Ahora quiero que te pongas mi máscara, has respirado mucho humo y necesitas oxigeno. Después vamos a levantarnos, vas a agarrarte a mí y dejarás que yo te guie. ¿Lo has entendido?

Comprendió a la perfección sus palabras y confiaba en que podría sacarlo de ahí, pero parecía que su cuerpo no lo hacía ya que se había quedado paralizado. 

—Dean, mírame —le pidió tocándole la mejilla con una mano—. Quiero que te imagines que no estamos aquí, quiero que te imagines que estamos en cualquier otro sitio los dos solos. No pienses en el fuego, piensa en ti y en mí. ¿Vale?

Dean notó la mano cubierta por un guante acariciándole con suavidad, observándolo con firmeza y también con preocupación. Castiel estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero Dean sentía que había algo más, como si no sólo quisiera salvarlo de ese fuego, como si quisiera aliviarle todas sus penas y sus fatigas aunque no supiese cuales eran. Y fácilmente pudo visualizar una escena en la que se encontraba con Castiel muy lejos de ahí, en la que los dos paseaban por un parque uno al lado del otro y se miraban con complicidad. Abrumado, y sin romper el contacto visual, le cogió de la mano que aún reposaba en su mejilla. 

—Me  gusta la idea de los dos fuera de aquí —le dijo sonriendo. 

—A mí también —respondió apretándole la palma de la mano, acompañándole la sonrisa—. Pero antes tienes que hacer lo que te he pedido. ¿Lo recuerdas? 

—Sí. ¿Respirar y abrazarme a ti? Creo que puedo hacerlo —contestó sintiéndose ahora completamente seguro. 

Castiel le dio un último apretón en la mano y después le colocó la máscara, pidiéndole que respirase poco a poco. Unos segundos más tarde, los dos se levantaron y Dean notó como el bombero le cogía por los hombros y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando le clavó la fotografía en el pecho.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es lo más importante que tengo —le gritó enseñándole la foto—. No puedo dejarlo aquí, tengo que...

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que ese objeto era importante para él.

—No te preocupes, no lo harás —aseguró mirándole tajante. Castiel le agarró un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros para sujetarle, Dean apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se agarró a su cintura. Envuelto en una humareda, con los ojos vidriosos, el cuerpo ardiendo y rodeado de un sin fin de llamas, nunca se había sentido tan seguro—. Voy a sacarte de este infierno, Dean Winchester.

Un segundo más tarde, notó que Castiel le apretaba con fuerza en el hombro, casi como si le estuviese marcando la mano en su piel, y después sintió que salían entre las llamas con tal rapidez que era como si se hubiesen marchado volando.

—Estás a salvo, Dean. Ya estás a salvo.

Y con esa sensación y esas palabras de Cas, perdió el conocimiento.

 

* * *

 

Lo primero que vio al despertarse fue a Sam sentado a su lado. Desorientado, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de un hospital. Fue entonces cuando recordó el incendio, y también, una intensa mirada azul volvió a su mente. Intentó hablar, pero tenía la garganta reseca y además tenía puesta una mascara de oxígeno.

—Dean, hey, tranquilo —le pidió Sam levantándose mientras apretaba un botón que había detrás de la cama—. Ahora mismo vendrá una enfermera. Menudo susto me has dado.

Sam le agarró de un brazo y Dean vio que su hermano luchaba para no ponerse a llorar delante de él.

—Estoy bien, Sammy —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—No puedo perderte a ti también, Dean. No puedes hacerme eso —continuó, ahora con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—Lo siento, Sam, lo siento —consiguió decir.

Ambos hermanos lloraron abrazados, sabiendo lo que habían estado a punto de perder.

  

* * *

 

La segunda vez que Dean se despertó se encontraba solo en la habitación. Después de que una doctora hubiese hablado con ellos, había conseguido que Sam se marchase a casa a descansar. Le había costado convencerlo, pero lo había logrado tras decirle que tenía que ducharse y traerle ropa limpia para cuando saliese del hospital al día siguiente. Por fortuna las quemaduras que había sufrido habían sido leves y sus pulmones no habían resultado dañados a pesar del humo que había respirado. Según Pamela, su doctora, había tenido suerte y un ángel había cuidado de él.

Dean intentó no sonreír, porque en ese momento Castiel vino a su mente.

Dudaba seriamente que conocerse durante un incendio fuese el mejor momento, pero Dean sentía que había conectado con él de una forma muy especial. Tal vez fuese porque le había rescatado del infierno, tal y como el propio Cas le había dicho, pero no era sólo gratitud lo que sentía. Había algo más, algo más profundo, una conexión que nunca había sentido con nadie. No era alguien que confiase en una persona con facilidad y, sin embargo, no le había costado nada hacerlo con él.

Tenía que averiguar en qué parque de bomberos trabajaba, necesitaba verle de nuevo, necesitaba darle las gracias, necesitaba hablar con él.

Por fortuna no le hizo falta esperar tanto, ya que escuchó cómo llamaban a la puerta y después Castiel apareció en su habitación.

—Hola Dean, ¿puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, Castiel —contestó incorporándose en la cama.

Castiel ya no llevaba puesto el traje de bombero; iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros que se ceñían a sus caderas, una camiseta azul celeste y además llevaba el pelo algo mojado y despeinado. La noche anterior le había sido imposible fijarse en su cuerpo y verlo ahora con una ropa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su constitución le estaba afectando de una forma que una simple sábana y un camisón de hospital no podrían ocultar.

—¿Estás bien? No quiero molestar.

—Sí, sí. Perfectamente.

—Genial —se acercó a su cama y se quedó de pie a su lado—. Yo... quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

—¿Sueles ir a visitar a todas las personas que sacas de un incendio? —preguntó asombrado y también con curiosidad.

—No, sólo a los que tienen unas encantadoras pecas y ojos verdes —contestó con sinceridad.

Dean sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas y sonrió con una timidez que no sabía que podía tener a sus treinta años. Subió la mirada y comprobó que el bombero le observaba con los ojos llenos de picardía y la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado la noche anterior.

—Espero que no sean muchos.

—En realidad sólo uno —se quedaron observándose perdidos en sus miradas, hasta que Castiel volvió a hablar—. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, sólo tengo algunas quemaduras superficiales en los brazos y las piernas y poco más. Mañana podré volver a casa.

—¿Tan pronto? Deberías descansar.

—Nah, estoy bien y tampoco me gusta estar aquí encerrado.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza y los labios apretados, poco conforme con su respuesta pero aceptándola.

—Huum —continuó—. ¿Estuviste hasta que se apagó el incendio?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Cómo ha quedado el bar? ¿Crees que podré...?

No había sido capaz de preguntarle a Sam en qué condiciones había quedado el Black feather después del incendio, pero ya era hora de afrontarse a la realidad de los hechos.

—No voy a engañarte —respondió suspirando—, no tiene muy bien pinta. La estructura creo que no ha sufrido grandes daños, el almacén ha sido el que ha quedado peor; seguramente el incendio comenzó en esa zona.

Cerró los ojos y cogió aire con pesar. Otra vez tendría que pasar por lo mismo, de nuevo el trabajo de tantos años se había echado a perder y lo peor era que ahora mismo no se sentía con ganas de empezar por segunda vez. Tal vez el mundo le estaba diciendo que era hora de abandonar.

—Dean, mírame —le pidió acariciándole la mejilla.

Esta vez pudo sentir con total claridad la mano de Castiel tocándole con suavidad. Durante unos segundos continuó con los ojos cerrados, embriagándose de la calidez que notaba en su piel, disfrutando de esos dedos que le tocaban con cariño. Movió la cabeza, la apoyó en su mano y después abrió los ojos.

—Tal vez me esté confundiendo, pero no me pareces un hombre que se rinda fácilmente —prosiguió—. Es normal que ahora te parezca que todo se ha acabado, pero saldrás adelante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Este es el segundo incendio que destruye todo lo que tengo, estoy cansado de luchar por algo que ya no sé si tiene sentido. Estoy muy cansado. Además, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí.

—Tienes razón, no te conozco. Pero lo poco que sé, lo poco que he visto de ti, me hace pensar que no te rendirás y que superarás este bache. Lo he visto en tus ojos, lo he visto en como te agarrabas a una fotografía y aunque no te lo creas, lo estoy viendo ahora.

Suspiró desconcertado sin acabar de creerse las palabras que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre tener tanta confianza en él? Volvió a sentir que Castiel le acariciaba la mejilla. Nunca nadie le había tratado de esa forma, nunca un contacto tan sutil y frágil le había parecido tan íntimo.

—Me gusta que hagas eso —susurró.

—A mí me gusta hacerlo.

De nuevo se quedaron observándose uno al otro. Era tan fácil quedarse perdido en esos ojos de un azul tan puro.

—Escucha, sé que no nos hemos conocido en el mejor momento, ni siquiera yo estoy en mi mejor momento... —Dean le cogió de la mano, esperando no hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida—. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

—Oh...

—Para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí —continuó de inmediato al ver la cara de sorpresa que Castiel le había puesto. Tal vez se había equivocado y no había interpretado bien las señales que había recibido por su parte, tal vez él no sentía la conexión que Dean creía ver entre ellos.

—No me tienes que dar las gracias, sólo he hecho mi trabajo —replicó sonriendo—. Y sí, me encantaría cenar contigo, Dean.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro.

Se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y quedaron cuatro días más tarde en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Dean. Pensó que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que se volviesen a ver, pero no podían quedar antes ya que Castiel tenía que trabajar esos días de noche. Además de que, según él, Dean tenía que descansar.

—Entonces nos vemos el martes a las nueve —comentó Castiel, preparándose para marcharse.

—Tenemos una cita —Cuando dijo esa frase se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento habían concretado que lo fuese—. Porque... ¿es una cita?

—Lo es —aseguró dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. Descansa, Dean.

—Cuídate, Cas.

Sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto, observó a Castiel marchándose de su habitación con el recuerdo de los labios del bombero en la piel. Parecía que a pesar de todos los problemas e inconvenientes que se había encontrado a lo largo de su vida, por fin había aparecido algo bueno. Realmente bueno.

 

* * *

 

El martes, Dean esperaba en la puerta del restaurante puntual como un reloj. Intentaba por todos los medios no mostrarse nervioso, pero le estaba costando un mundo.

Durante esos días había estado encerrado en casa descansado tal y como le habían recomendado al darle el alta. Sam y Charlie habían venido a hacerle compañía preocupados de que el incendio le estuviese pasando factura. Ninguno de los dos le había preguntado qué pensaba hacer ahora, ni tan siquiera Sam se había atrevido a hacerlo. Sabían que el incendio había sido un duro golpe para él y parecía que preferían evitar tratar el tema. Dean lo agradeció internamente.

También había recibido algunos mensajes por parte de Castiel preguntándole por su estado. Incluso le había enviado una foto de él con un gatito al que había tenido que bajar de un árbol. Y era probable que Dean se hubiese quedado mirando esa fotografía durante mucho tiempo, deleitándose con la sonrisa de Castiel, en el brillo de sus ojos y sobre todo en lo bien que le quedaba el traje de bombero.

—Hola Dean, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Se giró y se encontró con Castiel sonriéndole.

—No, acabo de llegar —Mentira, pero ¿a quién le importaba?

—Estás muy guapo.

Al trabajar en un bar estaba acostumbrado a recibir toda clase de piropos y proposiciones indecentes. Sin embargo, Castiel le había dicho esas palabras con total sinceridad, como si estuviese acostumbrado a decírselo cada día. Nunca un cumplido había conseguido que se le enrojecieran las mejillas con tanta rapidez.

—Gracias, tú también, Cas —Y era completamente cierto. El bombero llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros que, al igual que los que había llevado el día del hospital, se ajustaban a la perfección a sus caderas y le estilizaban las piernas, además de una chaqueta de cuero negra y el pelo despeinado. Guapo era quedarse corto; era el pecado personificado.

—Gracias —le contestó con una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Te parece bien si entramos?

—Lo estoy deseando.

  

* * *

 

 

—¿Cómo estás, Dean? —le preguntó Cas, una vez ya sentados en una mesa.

Al ser martes el restaurante no estaba muy lleno y se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y relajado. Justo lo que necesitaban.

—Bien, y tienes que dejar de preguntármelo —le pidió.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por ti.

—Y te lo agradezco —replicó suspirando. Necesitaba que Cas dejase de verlo como alguien débil, necesitaba que lo viese como el hombre seguro y confiando que era en realidad—. Pero todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo y de verdad, te prometo que estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, esta ha sido la última vez que lo hago. Te lo prometo.

—Genial.

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —le preguntó Cas mirando la carta.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces una hamburguesa completa. Estoy convencido de que te va a encantar, es lo mejor que tienen en este restaurante.

—Huum, creo que esta noche hay algo mucho mejor en este restaurante.

—¿Sí? ¿El qué? —preguntó mirando la carta.

—Tú.

Dean lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Siempre eres tan directo? —otra vez volvía a sentir las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Y tú siempre eres tan tímido?

—La verdad es que no —respondió nervioso—, pero no sé qué me pasa contigo, Cas, no lo entiendo pero parece como si volviese a tener quince años y tuviese una cita con el tío más guapo del instituto.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —preguntó mientras acercaba una mano a la de Dean.

—No estoy seguro, pero es extraño. Nunca me había sentido así.

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa —prosiguió ahora entrelazando sus dedos—. Nunca había sido tan directo con nadie y tampoco había tenido esta necesidad que tengo de tocarte. Sólo me pasa contigo. Pero si te molesta, puedo parar de hacerlo...

—No, no lo hagas...

—Creo que es porque una parte de mí está convencida de que eres perfecto —Castiel se quedó callado durante unos segundos con la cabeza agachada, observando las dos manos unidas, hasta que finalmente volvió a levantar la mirada—. Eres perfecto para mí y sé que es una locura porque apenas nos conocemos pero cuando te vi sentado en el suelo, cuando te miré a los ojos y hablé contigo me pareció que estaba destinado a encontrarte, que toda mi vida había esperado para ese momento.

Dean se quedó callado sin saber qué decir.

—Sí quieres irte porque te parece que estoy loco, puedes hacerlo —comentó inquieto mientras le soltaba la mano.

—No —replicó de inmediato, agarrándosela—. No creo que estés loco. Yo también sentí algo, algo que me cuesta explicar. Supongo que estoy tan nervioso porque no quiero estropearlo, porque quiero que esto, lo que sea que hay entre los dos, salga bien.

—No tienes porque estarlo —le aseguró con suavidad—. Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta, me gustas. Me gustas mucho y estoy deseando conocer más sobre ti.

—A mí también me gustas... —musitó acariciándole la mano con el pulgar, sin dejar de mirarle con cariño.

—Y ahora que hemos aclarado esto... ¿crees que podemos dejar de comportarnos como si tuviésemos quince años?

—No te prometo nada —replicó riéndose—. ¿Tú te has visto? Estás muy bueno, Cas.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si a tu lado no soy nada! Seguro que tienes a montones de adolescentes loquitas por ti.

—Bah, no serán nada comparado con el club de fans de un bombero tan sexy como tú.

—¿Algún fetiche con un bombero que necesite saber?

—No puedo revelarte todos mis secretos en la primera cita —contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Tras esa primera conversación, los dos consiguieron relajarse y la cena transcurrió de una forma más natural.

Castiel le explicó que hacía unas pocas semanas que le habían trasladado a esa zona, así que no conocía prácticamente nada de ese barrio. También que toda su familia eran policías pero que él había decidido ser bombero, a pesar de que ninguno de sus familiares la había apoyado en esa decisión. Según él, no quería estar en un ambiente en el que ser un Novak le garantizara un puesto de trabajo. Quería retarse a si mismo y sobre todo, y lo que más le gustaba, era ayudar y salvar a personas.

—Sé que es un trabajo arriesgado —afirmó saboreando una deliciosa hamburguesa—, que nunca sabes lo que puede pasar cuando suena la sirena y sales a la calle, pero cuando me voy a dormir la gran mayoría de noches me siento satisfecho con la vida que he escogido.

Y Dean se enamoró un poquito más de él con esa afirmación.

Castiel quiso conocer la historia que se encontraba detrás del Black feather, así que Dean no tuvo más remedio que contarle que había sido su padre quien lo había abierto primero y él lo había heredado años más tarde tras reformarlo por el primer incendio.

—¿Era por eso que no te soltabas de la foto?

—Sí, podía perder el bar, pero no podía perderlos a ellos también.

—Supongo que todavía no habrás podido ir a ver cómo ha quedado.

—No, la policía me ha dicho que hasta que no confirmen que la estructura es sólida y el seguro compruebe qué sucedió, no puedo entrar.

Ni tan siquiera se había acercado para comprobar qué había quedado después del incendio. Estaba evitándolo hasta que no le quedase más remedio.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestarte, Cas.

—No es ninguna molestia, además puedo ayudarte a calcular el coste de las reparaciones. Si es que quieres volver a abrirlo.

—Todavía no estoy seguro de qué voy a hacer.

—Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo tomes la decisión que tomes.

—Gracias, Cas.

—Y cambiando de tema... ¿te queda hueco para una tarta de manzana?

 Dean estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla y pedirle que se casase con él.

   

* * *

 

—Gracias por esta noche, Dean. Ha sido perfecta.

—Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Los dos se encontraban ya en la calle. Eran casi las doce y Dean no quería que terminase la noche, no quería separarse de él. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntarle si le gustaría ir a su casa. Sabía que se gustaban, pero tampoco quería acelerar las cosas por más que una parte de él estuviese deseando hacerlo.

—Oye, Cas, ¿te gustaría que quedásemos...?

Dean fue incapaz de acabar esa frase porque en esos instantes sintió que Castiel le cogía del cuello y le besaba los labios con suavidad.

—Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, llevaba toda la noche queriendo hacer esto —musitó separándose unos pocos centímetros de él.

—No lo sientas, ni se te ocurra sentirlo —replicó colocándole una mano en la cintura y besándolo ahora él.

Fue un beso tranquilo y sosegado, la clase de beso que se dan dos personas que saben que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para repetirlo cuando quieran. Dean acarició con ternura los labios de Cas, saboreó el dulce sabor del chocolate de su boca y jugueteó con su lengua. Nunca un beso le había parecido tan perfecto, nunca un cuerpo se había amoldado al suyo con tanta facilidad, nunca su corazón se había acelerado de esta forma ni había sentido un cosquilleo tan intenso en el estómago. Era el primer beso que se daban y necesitaba más, muchísimos más.

—¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa, Dean? Quiero estar más tiempo contigo —Castiel apoyó su frente en la de Dean, sin soltarle aún del cuello.

—Me encantaría.

—Genial —contestó dándole un pequeño beso primero en la mejilla, después en la nariz y finalmente en los labios.

—¿Vamos andando o cogemos mi coche?

—Podemos ir...

Antes de que Castiel pudiese terminar la frase, escucharon el sonido de una sirena y a los pocos segundos un coche de bomberos pasó velozmente por su lado.

Dean sintió que el bombero se tensaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Cas? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que...

—¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado?

—¿Te importa? Lo siento, sé que estamos en una cita, en nuestra primera cita, pero...

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —Castiel lo miró sorprendido.

—Claro, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? Sólo prométeme que me llamarás cuando hayas terminado.

—Por supuesto —Castiel se lanzó a besarlo con determinación y después se marchó corriendo hacia la misma dirección que el coche de bomberos.

Dean suspiró cuando se quedó solo. Así no era como esperaba que terminaría la noche, pero el trabajo de Cas era importante y no podía obligarle a quedarse. Estaba convencido de que si le hubiera dicho que no podía irse, el bombero habría accedido pero habría tenido la cabeza en el incendio y él no quería eso. Algo le decía que las anteriores parejas de Castiel no habían sido tan comprensivas respecto a este tema y que Dean hubiese tomado esa decisión había sido importante para Cas.

Sin nada que hacer ya allí, se dirigió hacia donde había aparcado el coche. Conforme se iba acercando, fue escuchando más sirenas y viendo más luces al fondo. Parecía que el incendio no había sido muy lejos. Sabía que lo mejor era marcharse a casa, pero Cas estaba allí. Podía esperar a que terminase y después marcharse los dos juntos.

Decidido, caminó hacia la zona hasta que se encontró con el incendio cara a cara y se quedó sin respiración. Era otro bar en llamas. A lo lejos, vio a Castiel al lado de uno de los coches de bomberos hablando con otro hombre. Se debía estar cambiando de ropa en la misma calle, ya que llevaba puestos los pantalones del uniforme con los tirantes sin poner y una camiseta azul oscura pegada a su pecho. En otro momento habría babeado con esa imagen, pero ahora estaba paralizado viendo las llamas delante de él.

A los pocos segundos, Castiel acabó de vestirse con el traje de bombero y después se colocó el casco, la bombona de oxigeno y la máscara. Dean estuvo a punto de gritarle que no entrase, que se marchase de allí con él, que estuviese a salvo y fue entonces cuando comprendió la realidad y un jarro de agua fría cayó encima de él. Ese era el trabajo de Cas, era a lo que se dedicaba. ¿Sería capaz de estar con una persona que cada día ponía en riesgo su vida luchando contra el fuego? ¿Sería capaz de dormir esperando que regresase a casa sano y salvo? El fuego era su mayor enemigo, el fuego era lo que había matado a sus padres, lo que había destruido su sueño dos veces.

Le gustaba Castiel, le gustaba muchísimo. No le costaba imaginarse un futuro junto a él, pero no sabía si sería capaz de vivir con esa angustia, con ese miedo constante a perderlo. Tal vez estaba equivocado y no estaba destinado a estar con él.

Agobiado, se marchó corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me vais a permitir hacer un comentario bastante largo antes de empezar con el capítulo. Si os fijáis, he quitado el número de capítulos y también he añadido personajes y tags (puede que más adelante vuelva a hacerlo). He hecho esto porque este fic ha pasado de tener dos capítulos a tener un número que en estos momentos me resulta imposible de concretar.
> 
> Después de publicar estuve pensando si alargar la trama o continuar con mi ideal inicial. Hablé con mi beta, Taolee, le expliqué mi idea y me apoyó en la decisión (por poco me monta una fiesta xD). Así que esto va a ser más largo de lo que yo misma me esperaba, pero los personajes y este universo me encantan y me era imposible negarme. He decidido publicar capítulos más cortos para actualizar más seguido, ahora mismo tengo ya unos cuantos, así que espero publicar mínimo una vez por semana, como mucho dos.
> 
> Disculpad si habíais empezado este fic con otra idea, esto no me había pasado nunca, os lo prometo. Y ahora sí, me calló de una vez ^^

Castiel se sentó cansado en el coche de bomberos. Había sido un incendio que en principio habían pensado que no les iba a dar problemas; al final se habían equivocado y había resultado ser más largo de lo que se esperaban. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos y los dueños del bar habían salido por su propio pie antes de que el fuego se propagase del todo.

Cuando se trasladó a ese barrio, Caín, el jefe de bomberos, le había aseguro que era una zona muy tranquila y que sus dolores de cabeza serían a causa de gatos, romper puertas, y algún que otro altercado. O Caín le había engañado vilmente o algo estaba pasando.

—Kevin, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó serio.

Cas miró al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Kevin Tran llevaba más tiempo que en él en ese parque, pero sólo hacía un año que era bombero, así que todos eran muy protectores con él. Castiel le había acogido bajo su ala y siempre estaba pendiente de que el muchacho se encontrara perfectamente después de una salida.

—No me engañes para hacerte el machote delante de esos idiotas, ¿eh? —comentó en broma alborotándole el pelo.

—¡Eh! ¡Que a algunos nos gusta ir bien peinados! —se quejó entre risas apartándole la mano.

Suspiró alegrándose de haber conseguido relajarlo. Sabía que Kevin se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, como todos, y era normal que al llegar ante un incendio todo el equipo estuviese en tensión. Sin embargo, a la vuelta, y si todo había acabado bien, Castiel prefería que esa presión desapareciese. Por eso, no le importaba ser objeto de bromas entre sus compañeros. Tampoco entendía qué problema tenían con su pelo y le daba igual; a él le gustaba así.

Cuando llegaron al parque de bomberos, Castiel bajó del coche y rebuscó en la bolsa donde llevaba su ropa de calle hasta que encontró su móvil. Le había dicho a Dean que le llamaría cuando hubiese terminado, pero eran las cinco de la mañana y no quería despertarlo.

Dean Winchester era lo mejor que le había pasado a su vida en años. No había exagerado cuando le había explicado que creía que estaba destinado a encontrarlo. Castiel estaba convencido de que así era. Ni tan siquiera tenía que haber ido a esa salido. Había sido una casualidad que Gadreel hubiera llegado tarde a su turno y que le tocase a él ir a apagar el incendio del bar de Dean. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia, no podía serlo que hubiese sido justo él quien hubiese encontrado al camarero y hubiesen conectado de esa forma desde el primer minuto. Y Dean era maravilloso, la cita había ido a la perfección y el beso... el beso había sido sublime.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor del coche sin decidirse a llamarlo, esperarse unas horas, o mandarle un mensaje.

—¿Qué narices haces, Novak?

Castiel chocó en ese momento contra Caín, quien lo miraba completamente perplejo.

—Lo siento, jefe. Ya mismo voy a ducharme.

—Más te vale. Y por cierto, ¿tú no tenías el día libre?

—Sí, pero... —Castiel se mordió el labio porque sabía que Cain se tomaba muy a pecho los días de descanso—. He visto el coche pasar y...

—Si te toca descansar, te toca descansar. A la ducha y para casa. ¡YA!

Castiel no dudó en hacerle caso. Caín era un poco cascarrabias pero en realidad estaba siendo el mejor jefe que había tenido durante todos sus años como bombero. Su frondosa barba, su melena, y su voz grave, le daban un aspecto serio, pero todo era pura fachada. Se preocupaba por cada miembro del equipo y procuraba que siempre hubiese un buen ambiente y todos trabajasen a gusto.

Al llegar a los vestuarios comprobó que ya estaban todos en las duchas y le tocaba esperar su turno. Se quitó las pesadas botas, la chaqueta, se bajó los tirantes y volvió a quedarse con el teléfono en la mano. Lo mejor sería que le mandase un mensaje y se dejase de gilipolleces; cuando Dean se despertase ya vería que estaba bien.

“ _Todo está bajo control. En un rato me iré a casa a dormir. Siento que la noche acabase de esta forma. Mañana por la tarde podemos vernos si quieres. Esperaré tu mensaje. Descansa, Dean”._

Cuando le dio al enviar, cerró los ojos sonriendo y volvió a escribir.

“ _Ya te echo de menos”._

Satisfecho con el mensaje que había enviado, bloqueó el teléfono y fue hacia su taquilla para coger sus cosas. A los pocos minutos, escuchó que sonaba una notificación conforme había recibido un mensaje. Extrañado fue a mirarlo. No creía que fuese Dean ya que a esa hora debería estar durmiendo, pero fue su nombre el que vio en la pantalla.

“ _Será mejor que olvidemos esto y paremos antes de que uno de los dos salga herido. Eres un buen hombre, pero somos muy diferentes. Lo siento”._

—No, no, no, no, no —¿Qué había pasado? ¿QUÉ HABÍA PASADO? Castiel no entendía nada. La cita había transcurrido bien, todo había ido genial. Había sido Dean quien le había asegurado que podía marcharse y estaba convencido de que el otro hombre estaba perfectamente antes de irse. Así que... ¿qué había podido suceder para que cambiase de opinión en unas horas?

Marcó su número nervioso, pero Dean no le contestó ni a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera llamada. Esto no podía estar pasando, pensó dándole una patada a las botas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo.

Sin querer tirar la toalla, decidió escribirle al menos para averiguar si había hecho algo malo y si podía arreglarlo, algún tipo de explicación, ¡la que fuese!

“ _Dean, por favor, no nos hagas esto. No termines con algo que acaba de empezar. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es porque me he ido? Al menos dame una explicación. Si realmente quieres que me aleje de ti, lo aceptaré, pero al menos déjame que lo hablemos”._

Sabía que había desesperación en sus palabras, pero Castiel también sabía que no quería perderlo.

“ _Está bien. Llámame cuando hayas descansado”._

“ _Si estás despierto puedo ir a tu casa”._

No podía esperar y sabía que no iba a conseguir dormirse hasta que hubiese hablado con él.

Durante dos minutos Castiel se quedó sentado en un banco de madera observando fijamente la pantalla del móvil, hasta que volvió a sonar.

“ _De acuerdo. Te mando un mapa con mi dirección”._

“ _En media hora estoy allí”._

 

* * *

 

Veinte y cinco minutos más tarde estaba llamando a la puerta de Dean, con el pelo mojado, la ropa puesta de cualquier manera y dos cafés y unos donuts en la mano.

—No hacía falta que corrieses tanto —le dijo cuando abrió la puerta, dejándole entrar en su piso.

—Hola, Dean —Cas se quedó mirándolo mientras dejaba las cosas en la primera mesa que se encontró. El camarero vestía un pantalón holgado de chándal y una camiseta negra que parecía tener unos cuantos años. Le miró a los ojos y comprobó como estaban tristes y apagados que cuando habían estado juntos esa noche—. Te he traído un capucchino. No sé si he acertado, no sé cómo te gusta —dijo para romper el hielo. Benditas cafeterías que estaban abiertas veinticuatro horas.

—Es perfecto, gracias, Cas —comentó cogiendo el vaso de papel—. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron observándose uno al otro. A Cas le encantaba perderse en sus ojos verdes y las pecas que le rodeaban la nariz. Ojalá tuviese la oportunidad de contar todas las pecas que adornaban su rostro y descubrir si tenía más escondidas.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos —susurró Dean, acercándose al sofá con el café entre las manos.

El bombero se quitó la cazadora, cogió el otro vaso de café y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Dean? Creía que la cita había ido bien, que habíamos conectado —conforme hablaba, se fijó que el camarero no levantaba la cabeza—. ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado?

—No, Cas. Tú no has hecho nada... —susurró.

—¿Entonces? Dean, sólo quiero intentar entenderlo, habla conmigo.

Dejó el café en una mesita que había delante y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía tan perdido. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Sentía que se estaba jugando todo en esa conversación pero que Dean no quería poner de su parte. Tal vez le había permitido hablar con él por pena, por lo desesperado que se había mostrado por teléfono. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, obligándole a dar explicaciones a prácticamente un desconocido. Tal vez Dean se había arrepentido, tal vez ya no le gustaba, tal vez de verdad ya no quería tener nada con él. Dios, era patético.

—Está bien, no puedo obligarte ni a hablar conmigo, ni a estar con alguien —dijo mientras se incorporaba—. Será mejor que me marche. Espero que puedas recuperar el bar y que seas feliz, Dean.

Se puso la cazadora y se agarró al pomo de la puerta. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto saliese, no vería mas a ese hombre y no quería; no quería, maldita sea. Había sido tan sencillo imaginarse un futuro con él, había sido tan fácil pensar en tardes de domingo desnudos en la cama, en tener a alguien con quien hablar de todo y de nada, en tener a alguien a quien amar. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Es por el fuego.

Castiel se giró en cuanto escuchó la voz quebrada de Dean, hablándole al fin.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

Dean continuaba con la cabeza agachaba, agarrando al vaso de café con las manos temblorosas.

—El fuego mató a mis padres, ha destruido mi bar dos veces. Y tú, tú...

—Soy un bombero que pelea contra el fuego —Castiel terminó la frase por él, empezando a comprender qué había pasado.

—Antes de irme a casa, he pasado por donde estaba el incendio y te he visto —continuó—. Quería que te fueses de ahí, que te vinieses conmigo, que te alejases de las llamas.

Castiel volvió a acercarse al sofá y se arrodilló delante de él. Después le quitó el café de las manos y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho la noche que se habían conocido.

—Dean, mírame —le pidió con cariño—. Por favor, mírame.

Finalmente, Dean levantó la cabeza y Castiel se encontró con una mirada perdida y angustiada. Por nada del mundo quería ver esos ojos así. Jamás.

—Hace casi ocho años que soy bombero y nunca me ha pasado nada grave, jamás he tenido un accidente. Lo peor que me ha pasado son unas quemaduras parecidas a las que tú has sufrido.

—Pero...

—Shhh, déjame hablar. Por favor —le cortó, cogiéndole una mano mientras no dejaba de tocarle la cara—. Comprendo que mi trabajo te de miedo después de todo lo que has pasado, lo comprendo perfectamente, pero Dean, si dejas que el fuego nos aleje, si lo permites, te estará ganando otra vez, te estará arrebatando algo que quieres tener. No le dejes ganar, Dean. No le dejes.

—No quiero que me gane, no quiero tener miedo —musitó apretándole la palma de la mano.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, sólo permíteme quedarme a tu lado.

—Lo siento, Cas. Joder, lo siento mucho —dijo con la voz rota.

Sin soltarle la mano, Castiel se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó al instante, sintiendo que Dean suspiraba y se sujetaba a él con fuerza.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, de verdad.

—Soy tan patético.

—No, Dean, eres humano —objetó acariciándole la espalda con lentitud—. Acabas de pasar por una situación traumática, es normal que hayas recordado lo que sucedió hace años.

Castiel continuó subiendo y bajando una mano por la espalda de Dean, mientras con la acariciaba la cabeza. Debía haber pensado que su trabajo podía haberle afectado. Dean le había explicado toda la historia del primer incendio, que él y su hermano se habían quedado huérfanos de la noche a la mañana. Un suceso como ese era difícil de superar. Era normal que hubiese querido huir de él y comprendería si aún deseaba hacerlo.

Finalmente, el camarero se incorporó. Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no estaban tan tristes como cuando había llegado a su casa.

—Perdona por haberte hecho venir, debes de estar agotado, Cas.

—He sido yo el que ha querido venir a tu casa, el que debería estar disculpándose soy yo. ¿Has dormido algo?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces será mejor que me marche y te deje dormir. Yo estoy acostumbrado a estar toda la noche despierto.

Castiel se levantó de nuevo del sofá y cuando dio un paso, notó que algo le sujetaba. Al girarse descubrió que Dean le agarraba de la camiseta.

—No te vayas.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? —preguntó tartamudeando. Que Dean le pidiese que se quedase con él era un gran paso. Un enorme paso que podía significar que todo no estaba perdido, que aún había esperanza para ellos.

—Completamente —contestó incorporándose, cogiéndole después de la mano.

—De acuerdo. Me quedaré entonces —aseguró sonriendo por primera vez desde que había aparecido en su casa, consiguiendo que Dean sonriese con él—. Puedo dormir en cualquier parte, incluso en una silla, las noches de guardia pueden ser muy aburridas.

—No digas tonterías —replicó chasqueando la lengua—. No vas a dormir ni en el sofá, ni en una silla.

—¿Estás seguro, Dean? No quiero molestarte.

—Castiel, te he pedido que te quedes a dormir en mi casa, para de decir gilipolleces —Dean se lo llevó sin soltarlo hasta un pasillo que conectaba con diversas puertas y abrió la que era su habitación—. Mi cama es enorme y tengo el mejor colchón del mundo.

—Prometo que no voy a tocarte ni un pelo. Palabra de bombero.

—¿Y eso por qué? Has sido tú el que me ha besado esta noche, Cas.

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti... —Y lo decía en serio, se quedaría en la otra de la punta de la cama si hacía falta. Dean todavía no estaba emocionalmente estable y no iba a tomar ventaja de eso.

—¿Sabes lo que necesito de ti ahora mismo? —Cas le miró sin saber qué responderle—. Que te quites la ropa, te pongas algo cómodo de mi armario, te metas en la cama conmigo y me abraces. ¿Podrás dármelo?

—Sin ningún problema —aseguró besándole la mano.

—¿En la mano, Novak? ¿Quién soy? ¿Tu abuela? —se quejo riéndose.

Sintiéndose como un idiota y feliz por haber conseguido que Dean se riese, no dudó en cogerle del cuello y darle un beso con suavidad.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —musitó apoyando la frente en la de Castiel—. Voy a buscar algo que te puedas poner.

Cuando se metieron en la cama, Dean se quedó tumbado de lado y Castiel al principio dudó sobre qué hacer. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras que le había dicho y a los pocos segundos se acercó hacia él con lentitud; se quedó pegado a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó Cas, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—Mucho —contestó suspirando—. Huumm, muchísimo.

—No mentías con el colchón; es más cómodo que el mío.

—Tiene memoria.

—¿Quién?

—El colchón, tiene memoria. Me recuerda.

—Ah... —El bombero se quedó callado, disfrutando del silencio y del calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Dean.

—¿Te gustaría que también te recordase a ti? —dijo pasados unos minutos.

—Me encantaría —afirmó al instante, sin ninguna duda en su voz. Comprendía a la perfección lo que insinuaba esa frase. Y Castiel supo que sí, que aún había esperanza—. Descansa.

Dean giró la cabeza y le besó los labios con suavidad.

—Tú también.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad por la demora. Espero que la espera haya merecido la espera. Intentaré actualizar a partir de ahora los miércoles (espero conseguirlo).
> 
> Gracias por leer, por los kudos y en especial a las personas que me comentan <3

Lo primero que notó Dean al despertarse, fue el cálido cuerpo que estaba pegado a su espalda. Hacía tiempo que no compartía la cama con alguien y, lo más importante, no se sentía incómodo a la mañana siguiente. Todo lo contrario. Había dormido como un bebé.

Sabía que el bombero estaba despierto porque notaba una mano moviéndose con lentitud por su pecho. Le gustaba lo cariñoso que era. Él era una persona que siempre daba todo por sus amigos y su familia, siempre era el primero que prestaba ayuda y se desvivía por los demás. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas muestras de afecto, pero creía que podría adaptarse sin problemas si provenían de Cas.

Castiel parecía a decidido en lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos y con sus palabras había conseguido borrar todas las incertidumbres de Dean. Dudaba seriamente que sus miedos con el fuego desapareciesen de un día para otro, pero ya no tenía la necesidad de alejarse de él. Todo lo contrario. Cas quería entrar en su vida y él no quería impedírselo. Deseaba que lo hiciese.

—¿Estás despierto, Dean? —le preguntó con un susurro en el oído.

—Humm, más o menos —contestó moviéndose hacia detrás. En ese instante sintió que se le clavaba en el trasero el miembro del bombero y eso hizo que su erección mañanera comenzase a hincharse sin remedio—. En cambio, tú sí que estás despierto.

—Mierda, lo siento —balbuceó apartándose de él.

—No, no, no te vayas, ¿qué haces? —se quejó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

—Dean, esto... todavía no estás bien del todo —comenzó a explicarse—. No quiero aprovecharme de ti, ya te lo dije anoche. O esta madrugada.

Dean renegó tras escuchar sus palabras. Estaba cansado de que Castiel lo viese como alguien frágil. Tenía claro que el incendio del bar todavía le estaba pasando factura, que había tenido una gran carga emocional, pero quería superarlo, quería seguir adelante y sobre todo, quería que Cas supiese que él no era así. Que Dean Winchester no era una niñita de quince años que cada día vivía asustado. La charla de esa madrugada le había hecho darse cuenta de lo cobarde que había sido y ahora necesitaba volver a ser el mismo hombre de siempre. Y, ¡qué narices! Tenía en su cama a un bombero que le ponía como una moto. Joder, si había conseguido que se le pusiese dura en un maldito segundo.

Se incorporó decidido y sin dejar que Castiel reaccionase, se tumbó encima de él quedándose con los rostros pegados.

—¿Lo notas? —preguntó frotando su miembro con el del otro hombre—. Respóndeme, ¿notas cómo estoy?

—Sí —reconoció con las bocas casi unidas—. Estás tan duro.

—Es por tu culpa —se deslizó hacia delante y atrás, sintiendo que ahora la polla de Castiel estaba igual de erecta que la suya—. Esto es por ti. ¿Vas a seguir poniendo excusas? —se levantó quedándose sentado encima de sus caderas, después le cogió la mano y la guió hasta su hinchado paquete.

—No, se han acabado las excusas —contestó con voz ronca, apretando la palma de la mano contra su dureza. Castiel lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta y Dean nunca se había sentido tan deseado por un hombre.

Sin dejar de observarse, el camarero se despojó de la camiseta y, a los pocos segundos, Castiel le besó los labios con desesperación mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda y empujaba la pelvis para frotarse contra él.

Los dos dejaron de hablar dejándose llevar por todo el deseo contenido que había entre ellos. Se quitaron la ropa uno al otro sin dejar de besarse y tocarse y, cuando se quedaron completamente desnudos, Dean volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Castiel le cogió de las mejillas, le lamió los labios y después le introdujo la lengua en su boca, bebiendo de sus sollozos.

—Eres perfecto —musitó—. Tus labios —continuó besándolos—, tus pecas —otro beso—, tu nariz —otro más—, tu espalda —subió y bajo las manos acariciándola—, tus fuertes muslos—, los acarició también—, tu pecho —lo besó justo en el tatuaje—, tu culo —prosiguió abarcando cada glúteo con sus manos—. Huuum, tu culo...

—¿Te gusta mi culo? —dijo agarrándose de su cuello, disfrutando de los dedos que se estaban clavando en su trasero y de cómo su pene erecto se rozaba con el del bombero, que estaba igual de duro que el suyo.

—Me encanta —aseguró—, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro momento. Hay algo de lo que todavía no he podido disfrutar.

—¿Sí? ¿El qué? —Dean movió las caderas consiguiendo que sus miembros chocaran entre si, ganándose un gemido por parte de Cas.

—Lo sabes muy bien —respondió rodeándole la verga con la mano.

—Joder, sí —sollozó nada más notar el puño subiendo y bajando. Bajó la vista y acto seguido hizo lo mismo con el miembro de Castiel.

—Dean, ¡oh, Dean!

Volvieron a besarse en la boca sin dejar de masturbarse uno al otro y, a los pocos segundos, consiguieron coordinar sus movimientos. Sintió que Castiel le rodeaba el glande con el pulgar, acariciándole esa zona varias veces y después deslizaba el puño por el tronco. Dean hizo lo mismo, notando cómo la dura erección del bombero palpitaba entre sus dedos. Se lamió los labios pensando en el momento en que pudiese tenerla en la boca.

—Espera, espera, Dean —le pidió agarrándole del culo y tumbándose después en la cama, llevándose a Dean con él. Éste se quedó sentado a horcajadas con las rodillas flexionadas y cogió ambos miembros con la mano sin parar de moverla en ningún momento.

Castiel tenía la cara sudada y las mejillas enrojecidas; en ese momento el bombero era pura pasión y deseo. Ni tan siquiera estaban follando, tan sólo estaban frotándose como unos adolescentes en celo, y sin embargo jamás se había sentido tan deseado y excitado. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Mírame, Dean, mírame —dijo prácticamente susurrando, moviendo las manos hasta su rostro—. Quiero que me mires cuando te corras encima de mí, quiero que me mires cuando me corra en tu mano.

—Cas, Cas, Cas —gimió observándole directamente a los ojos. Castiel bajó de nuevo las palmas por la espalda sudada del camarero hasta ponerlas en su culo, haciendo que uno de los dedos rozase su entrada. Sentir que el bombero le estaba tocando esa zona tan íntima consiguió que temblase como una hoja y le llevase a un camino sin retorno—. Me voy a correr, Cas, me voy a correr.

—Hazlo —susurró levantando la cabeza para lamerle el cuello—. Yo también casi estoy.

Repitiendo su nombre sin cesar, con el pene de Cas palpitando en su mano, se dejó llevar liberando hilos filos de esperma en el pecho del bombero. Justo en ese instante sintió que Castiel lo acompañaba y también se corría manchándole los dedos y salpicándole el torso. De inmediato Dean se dejó caer encima de él completamente agotado y recuperando poco a poco la respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Cas besándole el pelo.

—De maravilla. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente. Tal vez un poco pegajoso.

—Huuum, sí, creo que será mejor que nos demos una ducha — Dean le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la cama en busca de sus calzoncillos. Castiel se quedó tumbado, mirándolo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Si me meto en una ducha contigo, me va a resultar muy difícil controlarme.

—¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo? —preguntó con picardía, ya con la ropa interior puesta.

El bombero se sentó en un lado de la cama y alargó un brazo para cogerle por la cintura. Después apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del camarero.

—Dean, no me arrepiento de lo que acaba de pasar, es imposible que lo haga —comenzó a hablar —. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa muy importante: lo que quiero de ti, lo que necesito de ti, no es sólo sexo.

—Yo tampoco quiero sólo sexo, Cas —respondió acariciándole la nuca, notando que Castiel se abrazaba con más fuerza a él—. Sé que en realidad hace poco que nos conocemos, pero cuando estoy contigo... lo que tú me haces sentir...

—Lo sé, para mí también es igual.

Se quedaron callados en esa misma posición. Poco les importaba estar sucios por lo que acababan de hacer, lo importante para ellos era esa conexión tan profunda y que podían sentir fuera y dentro de una cama.

—Ahora tendré dos días libres, así que podemos vernos más a menudo.

Dean no quería que Castiel se marchase de su casa, todavía no. Así que una idea pasó por su cabeza y no dudó en explicársela.

—¿Que te parece si te quedas en mi casa?

—¿Seguro? —Castiel levantó la cabeza, observándolo sorprendido.

—Sí, completamente. Además, no tengo nada que hacer sin el bar y prefiero estar contigo.

El bombero se quedó callado durante unos segundos y Dean comenzó a pensar que tal vez estaba acelerando mucho las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando Castiel le mostró una enorme sonrisa, supo que no, que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—De acuerdo, me has convencido —Se levantó de la cama y se abrazó a él—. Espero que mañana no quieras echarme a patadas de tu casa.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Eso espero...

Dean le dio un beso en los labios y los dos dieron por zanjada esa conversación.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente el primero en meterse en la ducha fue Castiel, mientras Dean se puso a preparar una comida ligera. Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y no habían comido en todo día.

Hizo una ensalada con lechuga y tomates que tenía en la nevera y que había comprado sólo para hacer el paripé con Sam. Su hermano era un fan absoluto de las ensaladas y siempre le insistía con que tenía que comer más sano. Si eso estaba en su casa era con el único propósito de que su hermano no le diese la tabarra cuando venía a cenar a su casa. Algo le decía que a Cas también le gustaba ese tipo de comida.

Cuando comenzó a batir los huevos para preparar una tortilla se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que el calentador de agua no se encendía, así que debía faltar poco para que el bombero saliese del cuarto de baño. Y sería mejor que no pensase en Castiel desnudo en su ducha o acabaría teniendo otra vez una erección considerable.

Lo que habían hecho hacía un rato en su cama había sido increíble. Hacía mucho tiempo que sólo tenía ligues de una noche, la mayoría clientes ocasionales del bar o algún tipo que había conocido cuando había salido de fiesta con Charlie. Y no era porque no quisiese tener una relación, sino porque ninguna de las personas con las que se había liado había significado algo para él. Hasta que Castiel había aparecido en su vida y todo había cambiado para mejor. Dean había temblado con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada mirada. El sexo que habían tenido había sido de adolescentes primerizos y, en cambio, había sido más satisfactorio que cualquier polvo aleatorio.

Sabía por qué. Lo tenía muy claro. Era por toda la cantidad de sentimientos que había entre ellos, por todas esas sensaciones que fluían cada vez que estaba a su lado. No, no era sólo sexo, no era un calentón pasajero. Estaba convencido de que cuando se acostasen lo que tenían pasaría a ser más todavía intenso. Y lo más increíble de todo era que eso no le asustaba, al contrario, lo estaba deseando como nunca había deseado algo en su vida.

Cuando la primera tortilla estuvo hecha, puso los huevos batidos en la sartén y espero unos segundos para darle la vuelta.

—Se te da bien cocinar.

Se giró al escuchar su voz y lo que vio por poco consiguió que se le cayese el tenedor al suelo. Cas continuaba llevando el mismo pantalón del chándal que le había dejado para dormir, pero llevaba una de sus camisetas viejas de AC/DC. Además de llevar el pelo despeinado como era costumbre en él. Pero lo que le dejó sin respiración no fue sólo la ropa que llevaba, fue el hecho de verlo en su cocina —en su casa—, y pensar que quería tenerlo cada día ahí, con él. Parecía que en su vida lo único que le había faltado era ese hombre y por fin lo había encontrado. Y era suyo, completamente suyo.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? —preocupado se acercó a él y el camarero no tardó en besarle los labios abrazándolo con ternura.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿De verdad? —insistió separándose para cogerle de la barbilla.

—Te lo prometo —Era demasiado pronto para decirle lo que había imaginado, era demasiado pronto incluso para pensarlo.

Castiel comenzó a besarle por todo el rostro y Dean se dejó hacer sonriendo satisfecho. Cas olía a él, su piel y su pelo tenían su olor y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin poder evitarlo evocó de nuevo la visión del bombero desnudo en su ducha. No había podido disfrutar como hubiese querido de su cuerpo y estaba deseando poder remediarlo. Castiel le agarró de las caderas y se frotó contra él.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien se está animando —bromeó risueño bajando una mano hacia el paquete de Dean, apretando el bulto que comenzaba a aparecer—. ¿Tan cachondo te pongo?

—Como si no te hubieses dado cuenta —replicó sollozando con la palma rozándole el miembro y en ese momento se acordó de algo que había dejado a medias—. Joder, los huevos.

—Humm, ¿quieres que te los toque, Dean? Antes no he podido hacerlo...

—¡NO! ¡La tortilla, que se quema! —Dean se apartó de él y fue directo a quitar la sartén del fuego.

—No me puedo creer que con un bombero en casa se te haya quemado la comida.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! —renegó tirando la comida quemada a la basura.

Castiel abrió una ventana de la cocina para que el humo se marchase.

—La verdad es que menudo desastre de bombero soy.

—Es normal, te estaba  distrayendo, Cas. Pero, podemos sacar algo importante de este incidente —comentó volviendo a acercarse a él.

—¿El qué?

—Que quieres tocarme las pelotas... —susurró besándole la boca con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse sin parar, olvidándose de la comida quemada. Finalmente, Dean se sinceró con Cas y le confesó que no era un hombre ni de lechuga, ni de comida para animales, como él lo llamaba. Así que acabaron pidiendo unas pizzas y devorándolas después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin probar bocado.

Cuando Dean salió de la ducha, se encontró con Castiel dormido en el sofá con el mando en la mano. Durante unos segundos se quedó contemplando esa escena, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del comedor. Durante su infancia había visto en infinidad de ocasiones un momento similar a ese, pero había sido su madre la que se había encontrado a John durmiendo agotado en el sofá. Ahora Castiel y él eran los protagonistas de ese escenario tan doméstico y una sensación de calidez le invadió el pecho.

Sonriendo le besó la cabeza y le cogió por la cintura para incorporarle. Castiel se dejó hacer con los parpados medio abiertos, pidiéndole perdón por haberse quedado dormido. El camarero lo abrazó, se lo llevó hasta el dormitorio, se metieron el cama y al instante los brazos de Cas lo rodearon.

Dean suspiró, le cogió de la mano y pensó que nunca se había sentido tan feliz y completo. Y todo se lo debía a la persona que no sólo le había salvado la vida, también la estaba cambiando.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Comida favorita?

—Tarta de manzana.

—Eso no es una comida, Dean. ¡Es un postre!

—¿Eso quien lo dice?

—Cualquier carta de un restaurante en la que vas a encontrar la tarta de manzana en la sección de postres.

—Bah, no tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo. ¿Y la tuya?

—Hamburguesa.

—Igual de sano que una tarta de manzana...

Castiel no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban sentados en el sofá haciéndose preguntas. En algún momento de la noche Dean se lo había llevado del sofá a la cama y acabaron despertándose sobre las diez de la mañana. Hacía años que no dormía tantas horas seguidas; tal vez fuese el colchón de Dean o que estar a su lado conseguía que su cuerpo se relajase, pero lo cierto era que nunca había descansado tan bien. Entre los dos habían preparado el desayuno —sin quemar nada esta vez—, y había sido él quien había sugerido que la mejor forma de conocerse era preguntarse lo primero que se les pasará por la mente. Al principio se habían sentado uno al lado del otro pero, al poco tiempo, Dean se había tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Cas, y éste le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro de vez en cuando.

Ya sabía que Dean era acuario, que le gustaban las puestas de sol y caminar por la playa. Adoraba su coche, un Chevy Impala negro del sesenta y siete, y como el Black feather, lo había heredado de su padre. Había trabajado de mecánico, de camarero, limpiando jardines y piscinas, descargando camiones en supermercados... Según él, en toda clase de trabajos en el que le pagasen razonablemente bien. Estaba muy unido a su hermano Sam y siempre había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle en lo que necesitase. Le había reconocido que durante años había vivido obsesionado con reunir dinero para poder continuar con el bar y que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo cuando consiguió hacerlo. Castiel nunca había conocido a un hombre con tanta determinación y pensó que se merecía volver a abrir el Black feather y él le ayudaría a conseguirlo porque, aunque Dean dijese que no estaba seguro de hacerlo, Cas creía que en el fondo estaba deseándolo.

—Es increíble que con lo que comes tengas este cuerpo —Castiel le levantó la camiseta. Dean tenía las abdominales marcadas y el tatuaje que llevaba en el pecho le hacía ser todavía más sexy—. ¿Haces deporte?

—Nop, todo esto es natural —contestó guiñándole un ojo, mientras se subía aún más la ropa.

—No me provoques, Dean —gruñó pellizcándole un pezón.

—Auch, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —El camarero le cogió la mano, dándole un beso después—. ¿Y tú? ¿Hacéis concurso de flexiones entre bomberos o algo así?

—No, como mucho un concurso de pulsos —respondió riéndose mientras le bajaba la ropa. Como siguiera viéndole medio desnudo, no iba a poder contenerse—. El turno de noche puede ser muy aburrido.

—¿Y has ganado?

—Que va. Algunos bomberos son muy fuertes y también muy competitivos. Además, yo soy más de correr. Alguna vez hago un poco de gimnasia en el trabajo, lo típico vamos, pero es más para estar en forma que porque me guste.

—Yo te veo en muy buena forma, la verdad.

—Soy bombero, viene con el contrato.

—Me gusta ese contrato —aseguró mirándole con deseo.

—Se lo diré a mi jefe —susurró agachando la cabeza y lamiéndole los labios. Dean le agarró del cuello mientras abría la boca, así que Castiel no dudó en profundizar el beso y juguetear un poco con su lengua.

Se volvía loco cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que sus labios se tocaban sentía cómo el corazón le bombeaba con rapidez. Se había vuelto adicto a sus besos en tan poco tiempo, que si lo pensaba bien era una locura. Sin embargo había decidido disfrutar de lo que estaba surgiendo entre los dos sin darle vueltas.

—Huum, te toca preguntar —comentó dándole un último beso antes de separarse.

Dean le miró con los ojos medio abiertos y a Cas le pareció un niño al que le acababan de quitar su juguete favorito.

—De acuerdo... ¿Edad a la que perdiste la virginidad?

—Empezamos con las preguntas fuertes, ¿eh? —replicó riéndose—. Si no me falla la memoria, a los veinte.

—¿En serio? —Dean le observaba con tal cara de sorpresa que Castiel no supo cómo sentirse.

—Sí, ¿te sorprende? ¿a qué edad la perdiste tú?

—Con una mujer a los diecisiete.

—¿Con una mujer? —ahora era Cas el sorprendido.

—A ver, vayamos por partes —comentó incorporándose y sentándose a su lado—. Primero cuéntame tú por qué esperaste a los veinte años y después yo te explico lo que te está pasando por la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —Suspiró, porque contarle eso era entrar en ciertos aspectos de su vida que no quería recordar. Pero todo esto se trataba de conocerse, aunque aún no se sentía preparado para hablar de ciertas cosas.

—Hey, Cas. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres —Sintió que Dean le cogía de la mano y también que lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

—Recuerdas que te dije que toda mi familia eran policías, ¿verdad? —el camarero afirmó con la cabeza y le apretó más la mano—. Además son muy religiosos, mi padre sobre todo. Él casi nunca estaba en casa, prefería estar en la oficina trabajando, y cuando estaba era para recordarnos lo malvados que eran los que no creían en Dios y que esos eran los que acababan en la cárcel. Mi educación fue... severa, muy severa. Tenía que ser un buen hijo, un buen cristiano y también el mejor policía. Tenía dieciséis años cuando un chico me dio mi primer beso y no me quedó ninguna duda de que lo mío eran los hombres. No sabes cuánto me odié en ese momento.

—Cas, no hace falta que... —Dean lo observaba preocupado, pero ahora que había comenzado a hablar, no podía parar hasta terminar, al menos, una parte de la historia.

—Shhh, no pasa nada, quiero contártelo —contestó mirándole apenado—. Como comprenderás no se lo dije a nadie, no podía hacerlo. Sabía lo que pensaba mi familia sobre los homosexuales y me daba miedo las repercusiones que podía tener. Así que no fue hasta que me alejé de ellos que viví mi vida justo como yo quería.

—Pasó algo, ¿verdad?

Era increíble que Dean pudiese leer con tanta facilidad en él, que supiese que detrás de esa historia aún faltaban cosas por contar.

—Sí, pero eso te lo explicaré en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? —Castiel le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó hacia él, quedándose Dean con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho—. Estoy bien, de verdad, hace mucho que acepté mi sexualidad y que disfruto de ella. He disfrutado mucho, te lo aseguro.

—Perdona por haberte hecho recordar esto —musitó con la voz apagada.

—Dean, hey, no pasa nada. Era una pregunta como cualquier otra, no es tu culpa —aseguró besándole el pelo, deseando que esa atmósfera de tristeza desapareciese cuanto antes—. Pero que sepas que tampoco es tan raro perder la virginidad a esa edad, tú fuiste muy prematuro.

—Qué puedo decir, estaban todas loquitas por mí.

—Entonces, ¿eres bisexual?

—Sí, aunque últimamente mis relaciones han sido más con hombres que con mujeres.

—¿Cuándo supiste que lo eras?

—A los veinticinco.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. En realidad, si lo pienso ahora, creo que siempre lo había sido. Alguna vez me había fijado en algún hombre pero nunca había pensado en hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? No tienes que contármelo si no te apetece.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Dean, en serio, no lo hagas por lo que yo te acabo de explicar.

—Que no es por eso, Cas. Esto se trata de conocernos, ¿no? Pues quiero que lo sepas.

Dean se incorporó y lo observó fijamente. Él tenía razón, todas estas preguntas, sacar el pasado a la luz tenía un motivo y era normal que saliesen a flote recuerdos del pasado. Sí sólo hablaban sobre colores, o comidas que les gustaban, nunca acabarían conociéndose.

—Está bien. Te escucho —Dean afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a cogerle de la mano. Era curioso que acabaran siempre así, agarrándose de esa forma, buscando un soporte al que anclarse.

—Fue después de romper con mi pareja de esa época. Estuvimos... creo que casi cinco años juntos.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Ha sido mi relación más larga. El caso es que la pillé con otro —Castiel se quedó asombrado, porque no podía imaginar quién podía ser infiel a ese hombre—. En su defensa diré que las cosas no nos estaban yendo muy bien. Yo casi había reunido el dinero para el bar y me enfoqué mucho en eso, tanto que la dejé de lado sin darme cuenta. Tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte y al final cada uno se fue por su lado.

—¿Cuando abriste el bar nunca volviste a intentarlo?

—No, además... creo que nunca llegué a amarla, al menos de la misma forma que ella a mí, así que nunca me lo planteé.

—Entiendo...

—Fue unos meses más tarde, cuando ya estaba metido en las reformas del Black feather. Yo estaba de los nervios, intentando controlar que todo saliera bien y una tarde que discutí con todo el mundo, uno de los carpinteros me llevó a un bar. Estuvimos charlando, me explicó que era normal que quisiese abarcar todo, pero que a este paso no iba a llegar a la inauguración, que me tenía que relajar y bueno —en ese instante Dean le sonrió con picardía—, supongo que te puedes imaginar cómo me ayudo a relajarme.

—Sí, creo que me lo puedo imaginar —contestó riéndose—. ¿De rodillas en el lavabo?

—No voy a entrar en detalles, Cas. Soy un hombre respetuoso.

—Oh, no quiero saberlo, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás celoso, Novak? —preguntó aproximándose a sus labios.

—No, porque tarde o temprano yo también estaré de rodillas delante de ti —aseguró observándole con lascivia.

—No hace falta que sea en un bar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Castiel sentía el cálido aliento de Dean chocando contra el suyo, veía las hermosas pecas que le rodeaban la nariz y los carnosos labios a los que era adicto. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo suyo, su cuerpo clamaba por ello, pero todavía era pronto. Disfrutaba de todo ese coqueteo y deseo que fluía entre ellos, sin embargo tampoco era de piedra y el pensar en darle una mamada a Dean fue demasiado para él.

—¿Qué te parece en una ducha?

Dean le respondió de la mejor manera posible, lanzándose hacia él para devorarle la boca. Al momento se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse con frenesí y de inmediato sintió que su erección ya estaba cobrando vida. El camarero se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta sin dejar de mirarlo, consiguiendo que Cas se quitase la suya con un gruñido.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, Cas? —comenzó a decirle bajándose el pantalón del chándal, mostrándole el bulto que escondía bajo sus calzoncillos—. Dime, ¿esto —a continuación se quitó la ropa interior, enseñándole el miembro medio erecto—, es lo que quieres?

Castiel se lamió los labios, contemplando no sólo el pene que tenía delante, también el maravilloso hombre que tenía delante de él, desnudo y completamente a su merced. Le cogió de las caderas y primero le besó el ombligo, después le recorrió la piel con la lengua bajando poco a poco por la cadera hasta que se quedó a unos escasos centímetros de su verga.

—Sí, Dean. Esto es lo que quiero —aseguró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Dean lo observaba con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas dilatadas, pero sobre todo, expectante, ansioso por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sin querer torturarle más, le agarró de la base y le dio una larga lamida por todo el tronco, hasta llegar al glande. Después rodeó su polla con los labios y se la introdujo entera en la boca. Sintió su sabor, cómo se endurecía con rapidez bajo su lengua y eso le excitó y animó aún más.

—Joder, Cas, qué bien la comes —murmuró colocándole las manos en la cabeza—. ¿Te gusta chupármela?

—Sí —respondió separándose unos instantes para volver a acogerle el miembro en la boca, mientras le acariciaba los testículos con una mano.

—Humm, sabía que te morías por tocarme las pelotas.

El bombero sonrió recordando la broma que ya se había quedado entre ellos para la posteridad, y continuó moviendo la cabeza sin dejar de presionar los labios alrededor de la erección. Nunca había disfrutado tanto haciendo eso y sentía que su propio miembro le reclamaba atención, así sin dejar de chupársela se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, liberando su pene que ya había empezado a mancharle el pantalón.

—Sí, Cas, tócate mientras me la chupas, sí —Dean movió las caderas hacia delante y Castiel relajó la garganta para que le follara la boca sin contemplaciones. Con una mano se agarró a la cadera del camarero y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse mientras la polla de Dean entraba y salía de su garganta.

Castiel sólo podía gemir sobrepasado por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Tener el duro sexo de Dean entre sus labios, disfrutar de su sabor le estaba proporcionando un placer impensable y empezaba a pensar que podría correrse sin tocarse, sólo con eso. Y eso hizo, dejó de acariciarse, colocó la otra mano en la pelvis y subió la vista para mirarlo fijamente, para que supiese que estaba a su merced, que quería estarlo.

Dean jadeó, profundizando aún más y a los pocos segundos se liberó llenándole la garganta con su espeso semen. En cuanto Castiel sintió el caliente líquido en su boca, comenzó a temblar excitado, se agarró con más fuerza a las caderas de Dean y un latigazo de placer le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que se corriese sin necesidad de tocarse mientras se tragaba lo que podía.

Agotado se dejó caer en el sofá, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

—Joder, Dean, joder —tenía la voz ronca y le costaba hasta respirar, se sentía en una nube, sobrepasado por un sin fin de sensaciones.

—¿Estás bien? —Dean se puso los bóxers y le subió los suyos a Castiel. Después se arrodilló delante de él y le limpió con una mano el semen que había caído por su rosto.

—Perfectamente, es sólo que...

—¿Te has corrido sin tocarte?

—Exacto. Joder, hacía siglos que no me pasaba —y era verdad. Al principio de tener relaciones le había pasado más de una vez, pero en esa época todo era nuevo y cualquier caricia se multiplicaba por mil. Hacía tiempo que creía que controlaba su cuerpo.

—¿Y eso es malo? —El camarero le observaba preocupado, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

¿Eso era malo? En absoluto. Era increíble.

—Para nada, ven conmigo —le pidió ofreciéndole una mano. Dean se sentó encima de él con una sonrisa y Castiel le estrechó entre sus brazos—. Ha sido alucinante.

—Sí, lo ha sido —le besó los labios y Castiel le dejó saborearse a si mismo—. ¿Tanto para repetirlo?

—Tanto que me están dando ganas de chupártela otra vez...

—Humm... creo que nos vendría muy bien una ducha, Cas.

—Esta vez voy a ser yo quien te enjabone la espalda...

Entre risas se fueron al cuarto de baño y Dean fue el primero en meterse en la ducha. Antes de entrar, Castiel se quedó observando su cuerpo fibroso mientras el agua caía encima de él. Dean era hermoso, su cuerpo era perfecto; tenía los hombros anchos, un pecho ligeramente musculado, brazos fuertes, una cintura estrecha y un culo duro y delicioso. Sus muslos eran fuertes, tenía un poco de vello rubio en las piernas y su miembro, ahora en reposo, era largo y ancho, justo como le gustaban a él. Todo eso estaba acompañado de un rostro atractivo, ojos verdes, largas pestañas que conseguían que se quedase embobado mirándolo, y unos labios carnosos y suaves que eran perfectos para ser besados sin parar. No podía creerse tener un hombre así para él.

—¿Vienes, Cas?

Dean le ofreció una mano con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse el pecho. ¿Que si iba? Por él iría al mismo infierno con tal de estar a su lado. Se acabó de quitar la ropa y se introdujo en la ducha con él. Se bañaron entre y al final fue el camarero quien acabó de rodillas en frente de Cas, chupándole desenfrenado el miembro. Castiel disfrutó de los labios de Dean alrededor de su polla, de su lengua lamiéndole constante, pero sobre todo de verlo gozando y gimiendo por lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se corrió en la boca de Dean sin dejar de repetir su nombre, Cas se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a masturbarlo. Con unas pocas caricias, Dean se descargó en su mano sin dejar de temblar.

Se miraron exhaustos, siendo conscientes de que con cada acercamiento, de que cada vez que compartían un momento íntimo, la unión entre ellos se hacía aún más fuerte. Dean lo rodeó entre sus brazos y así se quedaron durante unos minutos, sin importarles el agua caliente que caía encima de ellos. Preferían disfrutar de cómo sus corazones latían acompasados y de cómo sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien uno con el otro.

A veces no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que sentía un corazón.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Después de comer, y tras una reparadora siesta en el sofá, decidieron salir a la calle para dar un paseo y cenar fuera. El bombero se puso los mismos vaqueros que había llevado la madrugada que apareció en casa de Dean y una de sus camisas de cuadros. Había algo erótico en que Cas se pusiese su ropa, sobre todo que llevase uno de sus calzoncillos. Cas le había asegurado que no le importaba salir sin llevar ropa interior, pero el camarero se negó porque sabía que sería incapaz de controlarse conociendo ese dato.

Dean tenía la sensación de que esos días con Castiel se habían metido en su propia burbuja de felicidad, alejados del mundo que les rodeaba. Así que cuando se vio caminando con Cas por las calles de su barrio natal, la relación que había entre los dos se hizo más real.

—¿Todo va bien, Dean? —le preguntó cuando el camarero se quedó parado en medio de la acera.

—Sí, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

El bombero estaba a su lado, rozándole el hombro pero sin cogerse de las manos. Supuso que Cas no sabía si era del tipo de hombre que le gustaba tener muestras de afectos en la calle y, en realidad, nunca había tenido esa necesidad. Hasta ahora.

—¿De qué? —Castiel le miraba preocupado, a la expectativa de sus palabras.

—Que me gusta esto. Tú y yo, juntos, fuera de mi casa —a continuación le agarró de un dedo con el suyo—. Nosotros —susurró avergonzado.

—A mí también —Castiel movió la mano y entrelazaron los dedos—. A mí también —repitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Satisfecho, Dean le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y pasearon por las calles sin preocuparse de nada, disfrutando del buen tiempo que hacia esa tarde de abril, de la compañía mutua y sin soltarse en ningún momento de las manos.

Se dedicó a enseñarle las zonas en las que se había criado, el parque en el que se había roto un brazo a los diez años, la escuela en la que había estudiado, el restaurante familiar al que iban cada domingo con sus padres y Sam. Poco a poco le fue dibujando su vida a través de esos lugares llenos de recuerdos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya eran las ocho de la tarde, así que Dean sugirió que podían ir al bar de un buen amigo suyo y en el que también podían comer algo si les apetecía. A Cas le pareció una buena idea, así que dejó que Dean le guiara hasta allí.

—Gracias por este paseo. Me ha gustado mucho y, además, me ha venido bien para acabar de conocer el barrio.

—Me alegro. Otro día podemos ir a un parque que está algo un poco más lejos de mi casa, pero va mucha gente a correr allí. Creo que te puede gustar.

—Sí, sería genial. Pero, ¿tú vas a correr conmigo?

—¿Yo? —Dean comenzó a reírse—. Yo me quedaré tumbado en el césped mientras tu mueves tú culito.

—Venga, ¿ni siquiera vas a probarlo? —renegó parándose y cogiéndole por la cintura—. Va muy bien para tener el culo duro.

—¿Te estás quejando de mi culo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Para nada, es perfecto, debería haber un monumento en honor al culo de Dean Winchester —enunció con sorna, bajando las manos hasta su trasero.

—Sería muy visitado. No pararían de llevarle flores.

—Montones de flores, yo el primero.

—Te mueres por mi culo, Cas, no lo niegues —dijo cogiéndole del cuello, aproximándose a sus labios.

—Cállate y bésame de una vez.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Dean le acarició los labios con los suyos y se dejaron llevar por un profundo beso, sin importarles dónde se encontraban o quién podía estar viéndoles, hasta que escucharon a alguien tosiendo a su lado. Dean se separó de Cas, preparado para meterle una bronca a quien les había interrumpido, pero se encontró a quien menos se esperaba.

—¿Sam?

—Hey, Dean. Ahora entiendo por qué no he sabido nada de ti estos días.

Su hermano lo miraba sorprendido pero a primera vista no parecía enfadado, todo lo contrario.

—Lo siento, tío, he estado algo ocupado —y era completamente cierto. Con Castiel en su casa no se había acordado en ningún momento de dar señales de vida. Tampoco hablaban cada día, pero desde el incendio Sam se había preocupado por él y Dean había estado tan metido en su nube de felicidad que ni había pensado en Sammy.

—No pasa nada, Dean. Ya me hago una idea —mencionó fijando la mirada en las manos unidas de Cas y Dean.

—Hum, no sé si te acuerdas de Cas, Castiel —se corrigió a sí mismo—. Él fue el bombero que me sacó del incendio.

¿Debía presentarlo como su novio? Ni tan siquiera habían hablado de eso.

—Un placer, Sam. Dean me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo ofreciéndole una mano.

—Oh, ¡claro que me acuerdo! —aseguró estrechándole la palma—. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, Castiel. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, Sam.

Dean se fijo en Sam, quien parecía que estaba a punto de organizar un club de fans de Castiel. Su hermano observaba al bombero con una cara de completa admiración que lo dejó completamente alucinado.

—¿Y a dónde ibas, Sammy? —preguntó tosiendo, consiguiendo que soltase la mano de Cas—. ¿Dónde está Amelia?

—Está trabajando en la clínica. Iba a buscarla —A Dean no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano se había tensado con su pregunta.

—¿Andando? —insistió. Algo no le cuadraba en todo eso.

—Sí, se ha llevado el coche esta mañana.

—Pero...

—¿Y a dónde ibais vosotros? —le interrumpió Sam, cambiando claramente de tema.

—Tu hermano me iba a llevar a un bar que está cerca de aquí —contestó Castiel por él, mientras entrelazaban de nuevo las manos.

—Sí, vamos al bar de Garth. Podéis pasaros tú y Amelia más tarde.

—Mejor no, no queremos molestar a la pareja de tortolitos —se burló. Sin embargo, Dean no tuvo problemas en ver que Sam huía de su mirada cada vez que nombraba a su novia.

—Por mí no es problema, ¿te importa, Cas?

—Para nada. Todo lo contrario, me gustaría conocer más a tu familia.

—Mejor otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam pronunció esas palabras mirándole por fin a los ojos y ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que algo estaba pasando. Su hermano estaba incómodo con esa conversación, se le notaba en la postura y además, jamás habría rechazado una invitación, todo lo contrario.

—Está bien. Mañana te llamo, Sammy.

—Un placer, Sam. Me ha gustado conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, Cas. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Dean se quedó observando como su hermano se alejaba de él, en dirección contraria a la clínica veterinaria en la que trabajaba Amelia.

—Algo le ha pasado —susurró más para sí mismo, que para que le escuchase Cas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y sé cuando me oculta algo.

—¿Quieres ir en su busca? No me importa, sé lo importante que es Sam para ti.

Dean se giró para mirarlo, le apretó la mano y le sonrió agradecido.

—No te preocupes, mañana por la noche quedaré con él y le obligaré a contarme qué narices le pasa. Hoy se ha librado porque lo he visto muy agobiado.

—De acuerdo. Pero, si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

Dean le besó los labios con cariño, feliz por lo comprensivo que era con esa situación.

—Gracias, Cas —musitó acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

—Por ser como eres.

Castiel abrió la boca pero no dijo ni una palabra. Se le habían enrojecido las mejillas y a Dean el bombero nunca le había parecido tan adorable como en ese instante. Le volvió a besar y, cogidos de la mano, se fueron hacia el bar.

 

* * *

 

Al haber llegado pronto no tuvieron problemas en encontrar una mesa separada del follón que solía haber en El bar de Garth. El dueño era un tipo algo excéntrico que tenía algunas ideas dignas de estar encerrado en un manicomio, pero había trabajado durante una época con él y le había acabado cogiendo cariño.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —les preguntó Garth, llevándose los platos y sirviéndoles otro par de cervezas.

—De maravilla. Las hamburguesas cojonudas, tío.

—Me alegro. Oye, Dean, siento mucho lo que le pasó al Black feather, colega. Me tocó mucho los cojones cuando me enteré.

Dean se tensó. Todavía no se sentía a gusto recordando el incendio, además de que no le gustaba dar lástima.

—Gracias, Garth. Es una putada, para qué te voy a engañar.

—Sí necesitas algo, dímelo, eh. No seas un machote y no pidas ayuda.

—Que sí, que sí. Venga, que se te acumula la gente en la barra —le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Era un buen tipo, sí, pero tampoco quería que se acabara sentando con ellos en la mesa.

—Dean, ¿has vuelto a pensar qué harás con el Black feather? —le preguntó Cas una vez que se quedaron a solas.

—La verdad es que no —contestó suspirando. Y así era. Estaba huyendo de ese tema como si fuese un niño que no quería enfrentarse a sus problemas, y era consciente de que no podía evitarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Pero, en esos momentos, sus pensamientos estaban completamente enfocados en el hombre que tenía sentado delante de él—. Tengo que pensarlo bien y ahora mismo no me apetece mucho —le acabó confesando acariciándole la mano.

—Decidas lo que decidas, cuenta conmigo.

—Lo sé —Dean le besó los labios, porque, sinceramente, no podía aguantarse más.

En ese momento, escucharon unos gritos y los dos se giraron sobresaltados, descubriendo que uno de los camareros estaba echando a un hombre del bar.

—Tienes prohibido entrar aquí, Metatron, ya lo sabes.

—Me da igual lo que tú o el estúpido enano de tu jefe me digáis. Esto es un país libre —renegó el otro hombre, empujándole para no salir por la puerta.

—¿A quién llamas enano, enano? Vamos, a la calle.

Cuando el hombre estuvo al fin fuera, el ambiente volvió a relajarse y nadie le prestó más atención.

—Ese tío es un gilipollas —Dean bufó, bebiendo de su cerveza.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, más de una noche Sam y yo lo hemos sacado a patadas de nuestro bar. Sólo sabe beber, montar follón y encima se va sin pagar —Negó con la cabeza, recordando todos los problemas que le había causado ese imbécil—. Ahora que pienso, la última vez que vino al Black feather fue la misma semana del incendio. Se peleó con dos tíos y le dije que no volviese más.

—Menudo personaje.

—Ni te lo imaginas. El mundo está plagado de capullos como ese. Pero, hey, olvídate de ese idiota, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Cuando te he presentado a Sam... bueno... —Nervioso, se acarició la boca con una mano. Llevaba pensando en eso toda la noche y tal vez fuesen las tres cervezas que se había tomado, pero creía sentirse con el valor de dar ese paso—. Cuando te he presentado, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, porque... huuum... —Pero, ¿cuantos años tenía?, por amor de Dios.

—Sí —le interrumpió Castiel.

—Pero si todavía no te he preguntado nada.

—No hace falta porque sé lo que me quieres decir —aseguró levantándose de la silla, sentándose encima de él—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Dean Winchester?

—Sí, joder, sí —temblando, se abrazó a él y comenzó a darle besos por el rostro—. Estás seguro, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

Castiel le cogió por el cuello y se aproximó a su oído.

—Ya he dejado de pensar en si es pronto o no, Dean —le susurró como si le estuviese contando un secreto—. Lo que tengo claro es lo que tú me haces sentir, todo lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo y cada minuto que paso contigo me gustas aún más. Así que no sé si es pronto o no, pero, sinceramente, me da igual.

 Ahora fue él quien se quedó sin palabras. Eso era justo lo mismo que él pensaba. Sus mismos pensamientos, sus mismas sensaciones. Nunca había creído que dos personas pudieran conectar tan bien en tan poco tiempo, nunca había pensado que se encontraría con una persona con la que se sentiría tan unido. Y ahí lo tenía, encima de él, sincerándose como un libro abierto sin ningún tipo de miedo. La única respuesta que pudo darle fue besárlo con todo el amor que sentía hacia él, que en ese momento, era mucho más del que se podía imaginar.

A los pocos minutos se marcharon de allí dejándose las cervezas a medias. Llegaron a casa de Dean sin haber dejado de tocarse y besarse durante todo el camino. Nada más cerrar la puerta se dirigieron a la habitación y se quitaron la ropa uno al otro con calma, metiéndose después en la cama.

La luz de la calle iluminaba la habitación consiguiendo que no tuviesen problemas en observarse con claridad. Los dos temblaban con cada caricia, con cada beso que se daban en la piel y en los labios. A pesar de la excitación que le recorría por su cuerpo, Dean sentía que estaba relajado, gozando de las atenciones que recibía y, además, de las que le daba a Cas. Tumbados de cara se masturbaron uno al otro con tranquilidad, mirándose a los ojos, besándose por donde podían, disfrutando del placer que se estaban dando. Cuando Castiel se derramó en su mano, Dean tardó unos segundos en acompañarle gimiendo su nombre sin cesar.

Otra vez volvieron a dormirse abrazados, con el bombero pegado a su espalda y un brazo rodeándole la cintura. En ningún momento perdieron la sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Castiel tuvo que marcharse a su casa ya que esa noche volvía al trabajo.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió tras haberle besado infinidad de veces por todo el rostro y los labios.

—Siempre lo tengo, Dean. Te lo prometo.

Castiel le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y le sonreía con cariño, dejando que Dean le tocase y lo besase por donde quisiera, comprendiendo que el camarero necesitaba hacerlo. Sólo habían estado dos días juntos, hacía prácticamente una semana que se conocían pero Dean se sentía tan unido a Cas, que le estaba costando un mundo despedirse de él. Se había metido con tanta facilidad en su vida que no quería que se marchase.

—Llámame, ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides de mí.

—Eso no pasará jamás.

Y con un último y profundo beso, Castiel se separó de él y salió por la puerta.

Dean estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su apartamento y a vivir solo, pero nunca lo había sentido tan vacío como en ese momento. Cas se acababa de marchar y ya estaba deseando volver a verlo.


	6. Chapter 6

A oscuras en su habitación y sentado en el suelo, Sam escuchaba cómo sonaba el móvil una y otra vez. Por el tono del teléfono sabía que se trataba de Dean, además de que llevaba dos días llamándole sin parar, y no lo haría hasta que le respondiese. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por estar ignorándole, pero no se veía con ánimos de hablar con él. Al menos por ahora.

Respiró aliviado cuando por fin paró el sonido. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad le duró unos escasos minutos porque la voz de su hermano resonó a lo lejos.

—¡Sam, sé que estás ahí!

No, no, no. ¿Por qué Dean tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo tranquilo con su sufrimiento?

—¡Sam, voy a entrar! ¡Recuerda que tengo la llave de tu casa!

Joder. Maldijo el momento en el que le pareció una buena idea que se intercambiaran las llaves. Ya no tenía escapatoria y sólo podía esperar a que Dean entrase y lo viese en esas condiciones tan deplorables.

—¿Sam? ¿Dónde estás?

Escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. A los pocos segundos la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una luz iluminó toda la estancia.

—¿Sammy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Parpadeó confuso por la intensidad de la luz que le molestaba en los ojos.

—Estoy bien, apaga eso, por favor.

—Esto está hecho un desastre. ¿Os han robado? —preguntó dejando la habitación de nuevo a oscuras y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara que había en la mesita.

—No, Dean, no nos han robado —Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y observó el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. El armario medio vacío, los cajones de la cómoda en el suelo, incluso las sábanas de la cama estaban hechas un nudo en un rincón. Él tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento, con el pelo despeinado, una barba de varios días y la ropa sucia y arrugada. No se había preocupado por su aspecto, pero ahora que estaba con su hermano comenzó a sentirse avergonzado por estar así.

—¿Entonces? ¿Y Amelia? —insistió sentándose en la cama para quedarse enfrente de él.

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué?

—Que se ha ido. Ha cogido sus cosas y se ha marchado.

—Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo pensaba que...

—Sí, yo también pensaba muchas cosas, Dean —le interrumpió enfadado—. Yo también pensaba que nunca haría esto, pensaba que realmente éramos felices, que la hacía feliz. ¡Que me quería! Ahora resulta que he vivido engañado durante tanto tiempo. Soy patético.

—Sam, no eres patético, no digas eso.

—Lo soy, claro que lo soy —replicó riéndose, sin mirarlo—. Amelia ha estado durante semanas viéndose con su ex marido y ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Pero... le había dejado para estar contigo.

—Pues parece que con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que se equivocó.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había conocido a Amelia, lo fácilmente que lo atrapó con su dulce sonrisa y su encantadora personalidad. Enterarse de que estaba casada fue un duro golpe, así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la tentación. Sin embargo fue una batalla perdida por parte de ambos y a las pocas semanas se besaron por primera vez en la puerta de la clínica en la que ella trabajaba. Amelia le aseguró que su matrimonio estaba acabado antes de que Sam se hubiese entrometido, pero a él siempre le quedó un resquicio de culpa por lo que había pasado. Al final parecía que si existía el karma.

Había estado tan ciego, había sido tan idiota. Jamás se habría imaginado que Amelia le estaba siendo infiel. Creía que habían construido una buena relación, que a pesar de las peleas tontas que tenían de vez en cuando, existía la suficiente confianza para resolver cualquier tipo de problema. Y había sido todo una mentira, una ilusión que había permanecido oculta tras un frágil espejo hasta que se había roto en mil pedazos.

“ _Tú en realidad no me quieres, Sam. Hace tiempo que sólo somos amigos, que no somos una pareja de verdad y ni tan siquiera te has dado cuenta de eso. Pero con el tiempo entenderás que esto es lo mejor. Aunque no te lo creas, no te dejo sólo por él. Me voy porque es lo mejor para los dos, me voy porque en realidad no quieres luchar por mí_ ”. Le había dicho mientras recogía toda la ropa de su armario después de haber discutido durante horas, sacando todo a la luz.

Eso sucedió el jueves por la noche y la única vez que había salido de su dormitorio había sido para encontrarse en un apartamento rodeado de fotografías de los dos. En ese instante sintió que todos esos años habían sido un fraude, así que se refugió con una botella de whisky en su habitación.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Iba a hacerlo pero...

—Mierda... el día que nos encontramos venías a buscarme, ¿verdad? —Sam prefirió no responderle—. Joder, Sammy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería molestarte, te veías tan feliz con Castiel que pensé que...

—Tú nunca me molestas, ¡nunca! —le interrumpió—. Cas y yo nos estamos conociendo y tú eres mi hermano. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaba, si me lo hubieses contado... —Dean bajó la cabeza —. Hasta Cas me dijo que me fuese contigo, joder, soy gilipollas.

—Eh, el único que es un gilipollas soy yo, ¿de acuerdo? He sido yo el que no te lo ha contado y ha huido de ti, así que te castigues.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sam? ¿Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono durante dos jodidos días? Me tenías acojonado, tío.

—Iba a hacerlo, te lo prometo, pero... —Sam bajó la mirada avergonzado. Había sido tan egoísta sin pensar en lo que podría haber pensado su hermano—. No quería que me vieses así, no quería que vieses que había fallado.

Al instante sintió que Dean se agachaba delante de él para abrazarlo y no pudo reprimir durante más tiempo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Eres idiota, Sammy —le reprimió con cariño—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lisa me engañó? ¿Recuerdas quién estuvo a mi lado? Porque yo sí lo hago. Recuerdo con claridad que no dejaste que me viniese abajo y me ayudaste en todo lo posible. ¿Cómo no voy a ayudarte yo a ti? Siempre lo he hecho, Sammy, siempre.

—Pero tú ya tienes muchos problemas con el incendio del bar...

—No pienses en eso. Lo importante ahora eres tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más liberado ahora que se había sincerado con él. Las palabras de Amelia aún continuaban resonando por su cabeza, pero al menos no se sentía como el despojo humano que había creído que era.

—Voy a preparar una ensalada de esas que tanto te gustan mientras te das una buena ducha—Dean se separó de él y lo miró con sorna—. Créeme, la necesitas.

—Imbécil —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían caído por el rostro.

—Saldrás de esto, Sammy. Te lo prometo —Dean se levantó del suelo y le despeinó la cabeza—. A la ducha, ¡ya!

 

* * *

 

—No tienes que comerte la ensalada si no te gusta, Dean.

—¡Qué dices! Si me encanta —Dean movía el tenedor por el plato sin decidirse qué pinchar y Sam rodó los ojos por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

—Dean, que sé perfectamente que la odias.

—De acuerdo, toda tuya —apartó el plato de delante de él como si fuese una bomba de relojería—. Pero tú cómetelo todo, que para eso lo he preparado.

Sam refunfuñó mientas masticaba. En realidad no tenía hambre, pero conocía a su hermano y no pararía hasta que comiese algo. Ducharse le había sentado de maravilla, igual que afeitarse y ponerse ropa limpia. No le había gustado el hombre que había visto reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño, con unos ojos apagados y melancólicos. Él no solía ser así. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan triste y vacío, desde la muerte de sus padres para ser exactos. En ese momento era un niño al que le habían arrebatado su familia de un día para otro. Ahora volvía a estar perdido y no tenía claro si era porque Amelia se había marchado o si era por sus acusaciones, por ese “tú no me quieres”. ¿Y si en realidad era así? ¿Y si tenía razón?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sam?

Parpadeó aturdido, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

—Sí, sí, perdona.

—Escucha, he estado pensando y me quedaré unos días contigo. Incluso podemos ir a la cabaña de Bobby.

—¿Qué? No hace falta, Dean. Además tengo que ir al buffete.

—Seguro que te deben días libres por todas las noches que has estado ahí trabajando.

—No... —Por nada del mundo quería explicarle a su jefe lo que le había pasado, pero la idea de marcharse de esa casa era muy tentadora.

—Diles que has tenido una urgencia, invéntate cualquier excusa. Joder, eres abogado, se te tiene que dar bien estas cosas.

—Pero...

—Mira, piénsate lo de irnos pero me voy a quedar contigo, y me da igual lo que me digas porque voy a hacerlo —objetó señalándole con el tenedor—. Y mañana vamos a recoger este desastre de piso que tienes.

—¿Y Castiel?

—¿Qué pasa con Cas?

—¿No habéis quedado esta noche? ¿O mañana? ¿O pasado?

—Hoy está trabajando. Mañana hablaré con él, pero estoy seguro de que va a entenderlo.

A Sam no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano comenzaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate.

—Vaya, vaya, Dean. Parece que esto es algo serio.

—¡Oh, cállate! No voy a hablar contigo de mi novio.

—¡De tu novio! —se burló recibiendo una servilleta en la cara—. Vamos, ¡no seas un capullo!

—Pero, ¿qué quieres que te cuente? —exclamó todavía más rojo que antes—. Él me gusta, yo le gusto,y estamos juntos. Fin de la historia.

Sam estaba disfrutando muchísimo viéndole tan avergonzado. Pero no sólo de eso. También de cómo le había cambiado la cara al hablar de él, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo le trajese buenos momentos a su mente. Su hermano podía ser un cabeza cuadrada hablando de sentimientos, pero había ciertas cosas que no podía ocultarlas por más que él quisiese.

—Me alegro por ti, Dean.

—Yo... gracias, Sam. La verdad es que... —se calló bajando la mirada durante unos segundos para mirarle de nuevo—. La verdad es que nunca me había sentido así con nadie. No sé ni cómo explicártelo. Pensé en alejarme de su lado, porque es un jodido bombero y ya sabes el historial que tenemos con los incendios, pero en realidad sabía que no podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera le dejé salir por la puerta cuando ya me estaba arrepintiendo —volvió a quedarse sin hablar, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios—. Lo único que sé es que me gusta estar con él, me gusta cómo me siento cuando estamos juntos.

—Joder, Dean... —Sam se había quedado absortó con sus palabras. Jamás había pensando que su hermano le confesase algo como eso. Jamás.

—¡Por esto no te cuento nada! —se quejó levantándose de la silla, saliendo del comedor dirección a la cocina

—¡Que no me estoy riendo de ti! —se incorporó para ir detrás de él.

—Está bien, pero no pienso explicarte nada más.

Dean comenzó a fregar los platos y Sam pensó que había llegado el momento de parar y dejar de pincharle. Suficiente información había obtenido. Sin embargo había algo que tenía que decirle.

—Sólo una última cosa —escuchó con claridad el gruñido por parte de su hermano—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz, aunque para eso hayas tenido que perder el bar. Supongo que de lo malo siempre se puede sacar algo bueno.

—Gracias, Sammy... Aunque todavía no he perdido el bar, al menos no del todo.

—¿Te han llamado del seguro?

—No y me extraña. Les estoy dando margen porque todavía no tengo claro qué haré, pero supongo que no puedo alargarlo mucho más.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo. Para algo soy abogado.

—Nah, no te preocupes —comentó girándose para mirarlo con un plato mojado en las manos—. Y por cierto, eso que me has dicho puedes aplicártelo a ti mismo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que de lo malo siempre se puede sacar algo bueno. Ahora estás jodido por todo lo que ha pasado con Amelia, pero estoy convencido de que encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor.

—No sé, Dean —suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece pensar en eso —Y así era. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era empezar otra relación después de semejante fracaso—. Además, tal vez es hora de probar otras cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te has leído el cincuenta luces ese y te vas a pasar al sado?

—Es cincuenta sombras, y no, no me voy a pasar al sado —contestó riéndose—. No sé, a ti te va bien con los hombres, ¿no?

—Sammy, no.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres el único que puede ser bisexual en esta familia?

—Escucha —le pidió dejando el plato en el fregadero—. A mí siempre me han gustado los hombres. ¿Te crees que veía Doctor sexy por el guión? Tardé en aceptarlo, eso no te lo discuto, pero Sam, no lo hagas por despecho.

—No es por eso, es contemplar otras opciones —objetó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tú crees que Cas me puede presentar a algún bombero?

Dean negó con la cabeza y se giró para continuar fregando los platos mientras Sam siguió pensando en esa idea que había aparecido en su cabeza. Nunca se había planteado tener algo con un hombre y ahora que lo pensaba, no le parecía una mala idea. Había leído que la sexualidad podía cambiar a cualquier edad y que, al fin y al cabo, eran etiquetas que la sociedad imponía. Además, podría ser la solución perfecta para quitarse ese incesante malestar.


	7. Chapter 7

—Kevin, te toca.

—¿Eh?

—Que es tu turno.

—Ah, perdona, Cas. Me he despistado —se excusó mirando las cartas.

Estaba siendo una noche tranquila, así que Castiel había sugerido jugar al póker para pasar el rato. Eran las dos de la mañana y aún faltaba para encontrarse con Dean. Antes de salir a trabajar, había recibido un mensaje del camarero diciéndole que había regresado y que el día siguiente podían tener el desayuno que habían tenido que aplazar.

Llevaban una semana sin verse y sentía que ya no podía esperar más. Dean le había llamado el viernes pasado para explicarle que Sam lo necesitaba, así que estaría unos días fuera. Castiel lo comprendió a la perfección, así que pasó esa semana de la mejor manera posible: hizo algún turno doble, se fue a correr, al gimnasio, limpió el apartamento e incluso había aprovechado para salir una noche con Kevin. En realidad había vuelto a su rutina habitual y ahora le parecía extraño llevar esa vida en la que no tenía la presencia de Dean.

Afortunadamente habían estado en contacto a través de mensajes al móvil y también se habían llamado alguna noche para contarse lo que habían hecho ese día. Siempre acababan colgando diciéndose lo que se echaban de menos y Castiel creía que en cualquier momento se vería rodeado de un arco iris gigante por lo cursi que era, pero le daba igual. Dean le hacía ser así y no se arrepentía.

Lo mejor había sucedido una tarde en la que Dean se había quedado solo en la cabaña y a él le quedaban unas horas para marcharse. Al principio la conversación transcurrió como todas las demás, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando su pareja le susurró “Cas, estoy muy cachondo. Te necesito” y Castiel gimoteó sintiendo cómo su miembro despertaba de inmediato con esas palabras. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una gloriosa sesión de sexo telefónico, diciéndose un sin fin de frases subidas de tono mientras se masturbaban. Incluso el bombero llegó a pensar que no sobreviviría cuando Dean le contó que se estaba introduciendo un dedo y que estaba deseando que le follase de una vez. Cas se corrió justo en ese momento.

Y debía dejar de recordar esa conversación o ni tan siquiera el pantalón del uniforme conseguiría ocultar el bulto que acabaría teniendo.

Lo que necesitaba era que Kevin lo distrajese, pero parecía que, o estaba a punto de dormirse, o no le estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso. Bufó dejando las cartas encima de la mesa.

—Mira, mejor lo dejamos y cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Es que... —Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un débil sonido.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás empezando a asustarme.

—Está bien, está bien —balbuceó soltando él también las cartas—. ¿Crees que soy... que soy...? Huuum... ¿Me consideras... atractivo?

Castiel se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué acababa de preguntarle?

—¿QUÉ?

—Que si crees que soy...

—Te he escuchado la primera vez —le interrumpió alzando una mano, observándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. El chico ni tan siquiera lo miraba a la cara pero Cas sabía que se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y que tenía las orejas rojísimas. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Estaría enamorado de él? No, no, eso no podía estar pasándole—. Oye, Kevin... tú sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, ¿verdad?

—¿EEEEEEH? —exclamó levantándose de la silla—. No, no es lo que piensas, Cas. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me haces preguntas tan raras? —replicó sin comprender nada en absoluto—. Dios, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

—¡No es tan raro! —se defendió sentándose de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada recriminadora por parte de Cas—. De acuerdo, tal vez —bufó—. Pero es que eres el único al que puedo preguntarle sobre esto...

Suspiró sabiendo que la conversación iría para largo.

—Habla. Te escucho.

—¿Recuerdas la otra noche que salimos? —Castiel afirmó con un gesto—. Tú no te diste cuenta, pero la mayoría de los tíos que estaban el bar te estaban comiendo con los ojos.

—¿En serio? —Cas sabía que era un tío atractivo y que estaba en buena forma, pero normalmente no se fijaba en cómo lo miraban. Sobre todo si sus intenciones eran las de tomarse unas cervezas en buena compañía y, lo más importante, teniendo en la cabeza a cierto camarero de ojos verdes.

—Sí, y bueno... yo...

Castiel creyó que por fin empezaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero.

—Kev, esas personas son unos superficiales que sólo se fijan en una cosa para conseguir un objetivo. No tienes que darle importancia.

—Ya lo sé, pero no son sólo esos tíos ¡Es todo el mundo! —replicó enojado—. A veces pienso que soy invisible, que nadie se da cuenta de que existo.

—Eh, no digas eso. ¿Yo no cuento? ¿O todos tus compañeros? Para nosotros eres importante.

—No es lo mismo...

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Kev? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—No lo sé —contestó frustrado apoyando las codos en la mesa—. A veces pienso que me conformaría con un lío de una noche, pero otras... otras veces recuerdo la cara de felicidad que se te pone cuando hablas de Dean y pienso que nunca he sentido algo así.

Castiel cogió aire sin saber qué decirle. Comprendía lo que le sucedía a Kevin porque también había pasado por una situación parecida, sólo que él sí que se había refugiado en líos de una noche hasta que entendió que eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Le había costado años encontrar a la persona indicada, y estaba convencido de que su compañero también lo acabaría haciendo.

—Escucha —comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz suave—. Encontrar a alguien que te haga completamente feliz no es fácil y, sobre todo, no aparecerá en la puerta de tu casa por arte de magia.

—Eso ya lo sé...

—Lo que intento decirte es que debes ser paciente. Además, ¡eres muy joven! Sólo tienes veinticinco años, te queda mucha gente por conocer.

—Pero si soy invisible...

—Porque quieres serlo.

—¿Cómo? —le miró sorprendido.

—Lo que has oído —continuó, esperando que sus palabras tuviesen el efecto deseado y no el contrario—. Cuando te pones el uniforme de bombero te conviertes en una persona segura de sí misma, en cambio, cuando te lo quitas todo eso desaparece. Ponte unos vaqueros y una camiseta que sean de tu talla, córtate el pelo, deja que vean tus ojos, sonríe más. Vamos, Kevin, eres un tío atractivo, permite que el mundo lo sepa.

—Yo... no sé si conseguiré hacer eso.

—Puedes y lo harás —aseguró tajante—. La próxima vez que vayas a un bar de ambiente, vas a hacerlo pensando que vas a salir de ahí con el tío más bueno y que vais a follar toda la noche como animales.

—¡CASTIEL! —gritó abochornado—. ¿Pero no decías que tenía que esperar a la persona adecuada?

—Sí, pero ¿qué vas a hacer mientras tanto? Además, tampoco sabes dónde vas a encontrarlo —recapacitó pensando que a lo mejor se había pasado un poco—. Mira, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo y a partir de ahí, haz lo que creas conveniente. ¿Entendido?

Kevin se quedó callado durante un largo minuto con la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que finalmente levantó la cabeza mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

—Intentarlo no vale, Kev.

—De acuerdo —renegó—. Lo haré.

—Así me gusta. Y ahora ven aquí y deja que te de un abrazo, tontorrón.

A regañadientes pero sin dejar de sonreír, Kevin se levantó de la silla y Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza. Desde hacía muchos años, Cas pensaba que no tenía una familia. Sin embargo, ese chico se había ganado un hueco en su corazón. Como él, estaba solo, únicamente se tenía a sí mismo, y no sabía si había sido por eso que lo consideraba como un hermano, al que quería proteger y ayudar. Esperaba que Kevin consiguiese verse de la misma forma que él; una gran persona que merecía ser amada.

—¿Puedo ganarte ya al póker o tienes más preguntas para hacerme? —bromeó separándose, despeinándole la cabeza.

—Voy a ganar, yo, Cas...

De repente la alarma de incendios sonó con fuerza en el parque y escucharon varias voces que se acercaban hacia la sala de descanso en la que se encontraban.

—Novak, Tran, preparaos, hay que salir de inmediato. Es otro incendio —les comunicó Caín.

—En un minuto estamos abajo —contestó Castiel colocándose los tirantes del pantalón—. Kevin, ¿todo bien? —le preguntó una vez el jefe se había marchado para avisar al resto del equipo.

—Perfectamente —aseguró con el rostro serio, sin que quedase ni un resquicio del chico inseguro con quien había conversado hacía unos segundos.

—De acuerdo, vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Cogieron las chaquetas del uniforme y corriendo se dirigieron hacia el camión.

 

* * *

 

Durante el recorrido, hubo un instante en el que Cas pensó que se estaba confundiendo y que, en realidad, no iban hacía donde creía. Pero por desgracia, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto salió a la calle y contempló el bar que estaba en llamas. Un sitio en el que hacía una semana había estado con Dean; El bar de Garth.

—Joder, joder, joder —gruñó mientras se colocaba el resto del equipo.

—Afortunadamente el bar ya estaba cerrado y no quedaba nadie —le comentó Gadreel—. Lo importante ahora es impedir que las llamas se propaguen a los pisos que hay encima.

—¿Han desalojado a la gente de sus casas?

—La policía lo está haciendo, pero dos de los nuestros deberían ayudarles mientras los demás nos quedamos fuera con las mangueras.

—De acuerdo —se dirigió de nuevo hacia el camión y cogió una de las hachas—. Kevin, te vienes conmigo.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, se pusieron el casco y nada más entrar en el edificio se cruzaron con un policía y una madre con unos niños pequeños.

—En la primera y segunda planta están todos afuera y en la tercera no vive nadie —les informó—. Sólo queda el ático.

—Nos encargamos nosotros.

Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, primero Castiel y Kevin detrás. A pesar de que comenzaba a haber más humo, las llamas no habían llegado tan arriba, así que no deberían tener problemas para sacar a quien quedase. En cuanto llegaron a la última planta, aporrearon la puerta y llamaron a voces a quien viviese ahí, pero al no recibir respuesta optaron por la opción más rápida.

—Apártate, Kevin —le ordenó levantando el hacha y estampándola contra la madera. Al cuarto golpe consiguió hacer un hueco para meter la mano y abrir—. ¿Hay alguien? —le hizo una señal a Kevin para que mirase por las habitaciones mientras él se dirigió hacia el comedor, ya que escuchaba el sonido del televisor de fondo.

Cuando llegó, la estancia estaba vacía y la puerta del balcón abierta. Fue al salir que se encontró con una anciana quien, vestida con un sencillo camisón, contemplaba la ciudad.

—Señora, tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato. Hay un incendio en el bar que hay en su edificio —le explicó acercándose a ella con lentitud para no asustarla—. ¿Hay alguien más con usted?

—No, sólo estoy yo —le contestó la mujer con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. Si tiene algo de valor que quiera coger, dígamelo y nos marcharemos de inmediato.

—No.

—¿No? Señora, no puede quedarse aquí, es peligroso —insistió sintiendo que la adrenalina le pedía que salieran de ese sitio de una vez.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida, aquí nacieron mis hijos, aquí perdí a mi marido. No pienso irme.

Castiel se quitó el casco y se puso al lado de la anciana.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—Emily.

—¿Tiene nietos, Emily?

—Sí, cinco. Todos preciosos.

—Y, ¿cuántos hijos tiene?

—Tres.

—Tiene una familia muy grande, Emily —comentó sonriendo—. Estoy seguro de que la quieren mucho.

—Sí...

—Comprendo que tiene un montón de recuerdos asociados a este piso, pero usted es más importante, Emily.

—Pero, mi George, quiero irme con él —gimoteó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Castiel.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo perdió?

—Un mes. Una noche se quedó dormido en el sillón y a la mañana siguiente...

Castiel la rodeó con un brazo, sabiendo que la anciana había comenzado a llorar. Por las voces de fondo creía que sus compañeros tenían el incendio más o menos controlado, pero ni estaba seguro, ni podía marcharse sin ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? —continuó preguntando, aparentando una calma que no existía. Kevin lo miraba desde fuera sin saber qué hacer y él negó con la cabeza para que se estuviese quieto.

—Toda la vida.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. Seguro que pasarían muy buenos momentos juntos.

—Sí... le amaba tanto. Aún le amo.

—Y seguro que George aún la ama también, pero no querría que no disfrutase de la vida que aún le queda con su familia. Hágalo por ellos, Emily, por favor.

—¿Usted tiene a alguien?

—Sí, se llama Dean.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es perfecto.

—Le quiere.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda.

—Ha puesto la misma mirada que ponía mi George cuando pensaba en mí —prosiguió.

Castiel no supo qué decirle. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Tan transparente era? Ni tan siquiera había llegado a planteárselo. La imagen de Dean se presentó en su cabeza y de repente apareció un sentimiento que nunca había tenido en un incendio, la necesidad de salir de ahí con vida porque alguien le estaba esperando.

—Supongo que sí, que le quiero, aunque todavía no he podido decírselo. Para eso tiene que ayudarme y marcharse conmigo. Por mí y por su familia.

La anciana finalmente afirmó con la cabeza y, sin soltarla, se la llevó de inmediato hacia fuera.

—Kevin, ve delante —le pidió cuando ya se encontraban de nuevo en las escaleras.

Castiel se puso el casco, le colocó la máscara de oxigeno a Emily y la cogió en brazos para bajar hasta el exterior. Una vez fuera la llevó hasta una de las ambulancias, la mujer se despidió de él dándole las gracias con un beso en la mejilla, y después Castiel cogió una de las mangueras para continuar apagando el fuego.

No fue hasta las siete de la mañana que el incendio quedó apagado por completo, tras haber arrasado con el local y también con la primera planta. Durante todas esas horas Cas no dejó de pensar en la conversación con la anciana, con una sensación de tristeza por el amor que había perdido y necesitando más que nunca ver a Dean.

 

* * *

  
Cuando llegaron al parque de bomberos, Castiel se encontraba mentalmente exhausto. Muchas veces su trabajo no sólo consistía en tirar puertas y apagar incendios; también involucraba tener la suficiente empatía como para conectar con una persona en un momento crítico. Le había costado muchísimo conseguirlo y aún le requería un gran esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio mental, en esos instantes tenía la suficiente energía física para irse a correr durante horas. Así que mientras los otros miembros del equipo se fueron a duchar y a preparar para el cambio de turno, Cas se quedó en el aparcamiento para ordenar el camión y recoger las mangueras, vestido con una camiseta azul de tirantes, los pantalones del uniforme y la cara manchada de hollín.

Había algo que no le encajaba con esos incendios. Era el tercero que sucedía en un bar y en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Toda esa situación era muy extraña y estaba empezando a pensar que no podía tratarse de una casualidad tras otra. De reojo miró el reloj que había en una pared, comprobando que aún quedaba media hora para su cita con Dean. Lo mejor era que fuese a ducharse o acabaría llegando tarde.

Fue en ese momento cuando miró hacia la entrada del aparcamiento y se lo encontró allí mismo, observándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dean...

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean comenzó a caminar aproximándose a él. Con cada paso sentía que el corazón le latía con más fuerza. Una semana sin verse, sin poder besarle, y por fin estaba con Cas. Había dejado el café preparado y había salido de casa antes de la hora porque ya no podía esperar más. Y había resultado ser una gran idea. Encontrárselo con los pantalones de bombero, una camiseta que se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel y la cara manchada, había conseguido que su cuerpo gritara aún más por la necesidad de tocarlo.

No dejó de mirarle conforme se acercaba a él, y cuando finalmente lo tuvo delante, le cogió de las mejillas y apoyó la frente en la del bombero.

—Cas... —Le había echado tanto de menos, tanto. Esos días con Sam habían hecho que se diese cuenta de lo unido que estaba a él, de lo mucho que significa la presencia de Castiel en su vida. No se arrepentía de la decisión de marcharse con su hermano porque Sammy lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero jamás habría pensado que estar alejados le iba a causar esa sensación de perdida.

—Hola, Dean —susurró acariciándole el cuello con las manos, haciendo que Dean temblase al notar los dedos tocándole la piel.

—Me moría de ganas por verte —continuó Dean hablando en voz baja—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha habido un...?

—Shhh, estoy bien, no hablemos de eso ahora —le pidió bajando una palma por la espalda del camarero y acercándolo hacia su cuerpo—. Voy a besarte...

A los pocos segundos los labios de Castiel le acariciaban los suyos con suavidad y Dean dejó de pensar y de respirar. Una semana sin disfrutar de su sabor, alejado de esos besos, de ese hombre que le hacía sentir vivo, feliz, deseado. Nunca más, joder, nunca más. Cas profundizó el beso, rozándole la lengua con la suya y Dean gimoteó mientras le despeinaba el pelo con las manos.

—Estoy hecho un desastre —comentó el bombero riéndose cuando dejaron de besarse pasados unos largos minutos.

—No, para nada. Estás, estás... —se separó un poco para observarle con más detenimiento. No sabía qué le gustaba más, si los musculosos brazos o que tuviese la camiseta un poco levantada y pudiera verle el ombligo y las marcadas caderas. Tembló de nuevo recordando la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Castiel en su cama, anhelando estar de nuevo allí con él. Necesitaba quitarle esa molesta ropa de encima, pero, a la vez, que estuviese así vestido le estaba poniendo jodidamente cachondo.

—¿Al final va a ser verdad que tienes un fetiche con mi uniforme, Dean? —preguntó con una mirada que ardía en deseo.

—Dime que estamos solos.

—Todos los demás están duchándose en la planta de arriba. ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —le cogió de la mano y corriendo se lo llevó hacia el coche de bomberos, quedándose en la parte que quedaba oculta de la entrada del aparcamiento. Después lo cogió por los hombros, lo estampó contra el coche y aproximó su rostro al suyo—. Porque voy a chupártela, aquí y ahora, Cas.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Tal vez. Pero no podía esperar a que estuviesen en casa. No. Tenía que hacerlo ya, tenía que hacerlo justo en ese momento, con Castiel vestido de esa forma, con el uniforme a medio poner, con la cara sucia, con los músculos marcados por el esfuerzo que había hecho unas horas antes.

—Joder, Dean —gruñó intentando besarlo pero Dean se separó sin permitírselo.

—No, no —chistó sonriendo—. Vas a estar quietecito y vas a dejar que disfrute de ti, ¿entendido?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se arrodilló delante de él y le desabrochó el botón del pantalón, cayendo de inmediato hacia el suelo. Dean cogió aire con fuerza al ver que Castiel ya estaba excitado.

—Vaya, Cas, ¿ya estás así? —Bromeó besándole el hinchado miembro que aún permanecía tapado por los boxers.

—No puedes esperar que me digas que me la vas a chupar y me quede tan tranquilo —suspiró apoyando la cabeza contra el coche mientras separaba un poco los piernas—. Dean, por favor —le pidió mientras el camarero continuaba acariciándole la erección con los labios por encima de la tela.

—Eres un impaciente —replicó mientras le bajaba la ropa interior, consiguiendo que el duro miembro quedase al fin libre. Dean subió la mirada y se fijó que Castiel lo observaba mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos dilatados; estaba perdido en un mar de deseo y ni siquiera había comenzado.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, sacó la lengua y le lamió el glande, gimiendo de puro gozo al sentir su sabor. Después le rodeó la polla con los labios y la acogió en la boca, disfrutando al notar el peso encima de su lengua.

—Ah, Dean, lo haces tan bien —Castiel le agarró del pelo y movió las caderas hacia delante, consiguiendo que su miembro llegase hasta el fondo de la garganta de Dean.

Dean permitió que Cas lo hiciese unas cuantas veces más, hasta que lo agarró de las caderas y se separó de él.

—No, Cas, hoy no me vas a follar la boca —sentenció mordisqueándole la ingle—. Ya te he dicho que tienes que quedarte quieto.

Castiel sollozó frustrado y se agarró a una barra que había el camión, aceptando las ordenes que acababa de recibir.

—Sí, buen chico... —le dio un último beso en la ingle y a continuación le recorrió el falo con la lengua, lamiendo desde la base hasta la cabeza para empaparlo bien con su saliva.

Sabía que no debía ser tan lento, que en cualquier momento alguien podía bajar y serían descubiertos. Sin embargo, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Tenerlo otra vez entre sus labios le estaba volviendo loco y su propia erección le estaba pidiendo ser liberada, pero no iba a hacerlo. Quería recompensarlo por ser tan comprensivo y lo haría centrándose sólo en darle todo el placer posible.

Le cubrió el tronco de besos y después volvió a introducírselo en la boca, apretando los labios para que sintiese la presión. Escuchó que Cas gemía con más fuerza y comenzó a mover la cabeza mientras le acariciaba los testículos. El pene de Castiel se deslizaba hasta llegar al fondo de su garganta para volver a salir a los pocos segundos y, de nuevo, llenarle la boca con su dureza. No podía parar, no quería dejar de sentir la dura polla de Castiel encima de su lengua, de disfrutar cómo palpitaba entre sus labios, de notar su sabor.

—Dean... me voy a correr, Dean... —aseguró agarrándose con más fuerza a la barra.

Levantó la mirada y se fijo que Castiel tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo. Se estaba conteniendo para no moverse, justo como le había pedido y, en ese instante, Dean se sintió la persona más poderosa de todo el planeta. Tenía a ese hombre a su merced, un bombero fuerte, que salvaba vidas y que no tenía miedo a meterse en un incendio. Le miró a la cara y comprobó que Castiel lo estaba observando fijamente, con las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro sudado, y susurrando su nombre sin parar. Cas estaba sumido en un mar de deseo y delirio y era él quien lo había llevado hasta ahí, era todo mérito suyo. Jamás se había sentido con tanto poder y todo por una mamada..

Sin dejar de observarlo directamente a los ojos y con su propia erección a punto de destrozarle los pantalones, se sujetó a las caderas de Castiel y empezó a moverse con más rapidez, chupando con más intensidad, haciendo que la polla del bombero llegase siempre hasta el fondo. Notó que Cas le cogía de la cabeza mientras movía la pelvis hacía delante y supo que su pareja había llegado al punto de no retorno. Al instante escuchó que el bombero gimoteaba su nombre con la voz rota y su garganta comenzó a llenarse de esperma caliente y espeso. Se separó de él y abrió la boca para que Castiel acabase de correrse justo ahí, manchándole los labios y las mejillas. Le daba igual, eso era justo lo que quería.

Cuando terminó, Dean se quedó de rodillas sin poder moverse, con la respiración acelerada y lamiéndose los labios para limpiarse y disfrutar aún más del sabor de Cas. Fue entonces cuando el bombero le cogió de la mano y lo levantó de suelo.

—Dean, Dean, me vas a matar, Dean —susurró mientras le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y colaba una mano dentro de la ropa interior—. Lo que acabas de hacerme, lo que haces con mi cuerpo... —continuó mientras le agarraba el duro y goteante miembro y empezaba a masturbarlo.

—Cas, sí, tócame, por favor, por favor —sabía que iba a durar unos escasos segundos, ni tan siquiera comprendía cómo no se había corrido ya.

—Eres increíble —prosiguió sin dejar de mover la mano, besando y lamiéndole el rostro para limpiarle de su propia semilla.

—Sí, sí, Cas, más rápido —sollozó agarrándole de su camiseta.

—Me muero de ganas por follarte, Dean, no aguanto más —Apretó más la palma en torno de la erección y con la otra le cogió del trasero.

—Yo también, Cas, joder, quiero... quiero... —comenzó a tartamudear al sentir cómo le rodeaba el glande con el pulgar y después volvía a subir y bajar la mano—, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, sí, por favor, por favor.

Castiel le besó con intensidad, introduciéndole la lengua para acariciarle la suya, dándole un beso sucio, lleno de saliva, y con el sabor del bombero en la boca. Dean ya no pudo más y en ese instante sintió que el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo, liberando un espeso esperma entre los dedos de su pareja.

Agotado, se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de Cas y éste lo estrechó entre sus brazos, quedándose así durante unos segundos para poder recuperar la respiración.

—Espero que no me recibas así cada vez que vengas a recogerme al trabajo, porque no sé si lograré sobrevivir —comentó Castiel sonriendo dándole una suave caricia en los labios.

—Te diría que no, pero no puedo prometértelo —contestó con una sonrisa llena de picardía mientras se colocaba bien la ropa.

Castiel se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones y después se metió en un pequeño lavabo que había justo al lado, saliendo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda.

—Mejor, porque me gustaría repetirlo —comentó guiñándole un ojo, pasándole la toalla para que se limpiase la cara y las manos.

—Te va el riesgo, ¿eh?

—Soy bombero, Dean. Vivo continuamente en riesgo. Pero no sabía que a ti también te gustase.

—Oh... La verdad es que... —Nunca había hecho algo así en un sitio público, con el peligro de ser descubiertos. Había sido una combinación del tiempo que habían estado separados y ver a Castiel con el uniforme lo que había conseguido que no pensara en las consecuencias, que simplemente se dejase llevar. Y lo había disfrutado. Muchísimo—. Es la primera vez que hago algo así —se sinceró finalmente.

—Y... ¿te arrepientes?

—Nope, además, ha sido mi idea, ¿recuerdas?

—Una muy buena idea —le abrazó y volvió a besarle de nuevo, esta vez con más calma, compartiendo un beso lánguido y tierno.

De repente comenzaron a escuchar voces de fondo y se separaron de inmediato. Dean lo miró asustado. A pesar de que no quedaba rastro de lo que acaban de hacer, los dos estaban despeinados y sus caras no engañaban a nadie. Estaba comenzando a sentirse avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Shhh, no te preocupes, nadie se ha enterado de nada —aseguró cogiéndole de la mano—. Además, nunca superaremos a la pareja que se lo montó encima del camión.

—¿Encima? —Dean se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y por unos instantes se imaginó a ellos dos subidos encima del camión de bomberos, con Castiel tumbado y él cabalgándole desenfrenado. Movió la cabeza queriendo desechar esa idea de su mente. Por ahora.

—Otro día te lo cuento. Ahora será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

—¿Novak? ¿Dónde estás?

—Ven, voy a presentarte a mi jefe.

—¿Seguro? —Dean aún no estaba convencido del todo.

—Que sí, confía en mí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó afirmando con la cabeza.

—Aquí, jefe —respondió mientras salía con Dean de detrás del camión sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

—¿Qué narices haces? Te están esperando para el cambio de turno —Caín bajaba las escaleras de metal que estaban al descubierto y comunicaban con la planta baja—. ¿Quién está contigo? —preguntó cuando ya se encontraba delante de ellos.

—Es Dean, Dean Winchester. Es mi pareja —respondió con seguridad—. Dean, él es Caín, mi jefe.

—Oh, Dean, un placer —comentó estrechándole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —se quedó observando al hombre que tenía delante, quien desprendía una seguridad arrolladora.

—No hace falta que seas tan formal, Dean —aseguró dándole una palmada a la espalda de Castiel—. Venga, Novak, no hagas esperar a tu pobre novio y ve a cambiarte de una puñetera vez.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —renegó—. No tardo nada —dijo dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

—Aquí te esperamos —exclamó Caín mientras Castiel subía corriendo las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

Dean se quedó sin saber qué hacer. No conocía de nada a ese hombre y su figura le imponía un gran respeto. Por su trabajo no tenía problemas en comenzar una conversación con gente a la que acababa de conocer, pero había algo en Caín que le hacía diferente. Tal vez fuese la espesa barba o su cara seria... O tal vez fuese porque le acababa de hacer una mamada a uno de sus empleados a plena luz del día.

—¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos tú y Castiel? —le acabó preguntando.

—Hace unas semanas.

—¿En serio? A primera vista habría pensado que hacía meses.

—Ya, bueno... —Se frotó los labios con la mano porque le resultaba difícil responder a algo así.

—No me mal interpretes, por favor —le pidió—. No quiero decir que sea algo malo, sólo me ha sorprendido. En realidad me alegro que Castiel haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

—¿Por qué lo dice? Me acaba de conocer, no sabe...

—Claro, no sé nada sobre ti, pero conozco a mis chicos, me preocupo por ellos y Castiel...

—¿Qué pasa con Cas? —Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso porque no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación, ni qué intentaba explicarle Caín.

—No sé qué te ha contado sobre su vida antes de ser bombero y no me corresponde a mí explicártelo, lo único que puedo decirte es que Castiel necesitaba tener una persona que le esperase después de un duro día de trabajo. Meterse en un incendio es fácil, lo que es difícil es salir y muchas veces es importante tener el recuerdo de una persona que te haga querer luchar. No tengo claro qué era lo que antes Castiel tenía en mente, pero ahora... ahora tengo claro que eres tú, Dean Winchester.

—Yo... —Sintió que un nudo le cerraba la garganta. ¿Qué se respondía a algo así? ¿Qué podía decir ante esas palabras.

—Perdona, no pretendía ponerte en un aprieto, pero considero que es algo que tenías que saber.

—Gracias —consiguió contestar con un susurro.

—Ah, y Dean, una cosa más —continuó cogiéndole del hombro—. Piensa que si le haces daño, no seré el único bombero que vaya tras de ti.

—No pienso hacerlo —objetó con seriedad—. Le aseguró que voy muy en serio con él. Puede que llevemos poco tiempo juntos, pero Cas se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida.

—Bien, eso era justo lo que quería escuchar —sonrió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Cómo se nota cuando algo te interesa, ¿eh, Novak?

Dean levantó la cabeza y vio a Castiel bajando por las escaleras con el pelo mojado, una mochila en la espalda y acompañado de un chico.

—Perdona la espera, Dean —le dijo ya delante de ellos.

—Pero si no has tardado nada —replicó poniéndose al lado de Castiel—. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

—Sí, pero antes quiero presentarte a uno de mis compañeros. Dean, éste es Kevin.

—Es un placer, Dean —le estrechó la mano—. Castiel me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que sólo cosas buenas —respondió sonriendo, observándole de reojo. A primera vista parecía un chico agradable, que inspiraba amabilidad y confianza.

—Sí, claro. Se pasa toooodo el día hablando de ti. Dean por aquí, Dean por allá.

—Oye, eso no es verdad —gruñó Castiel despeinándole la cabeza—. Está exagerando.

—Já —replicaron a la vez Kevin y Caín.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que Dean cambie de opinión y me deje por vuestra culpa.

—Me alegra haberos conocido, otro día hablamos —se despidió Dean mientras Castiel le cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba hacia fuera—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Nada de lo que me digan conseguirá que me asuste, no seas idiota, Cas.

Castiel dejó de caminar y lo apoyó contra una pared.

—Lo sé —susurró sonriendo—, lo sé —después le acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Sólo era una excusa para marcharnos a tu casa.

—Oh, y, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer en mi casa?

—Primero quitarme esta ropa y después meterme en tu cama. A ser posible acompañado.

—¿De quién? Si se puede saber.

Castiel se aproximó a sus labios, quedándose a unos escasos milímetros, dejando que Dean sintiese su cálida respiración.

—De la única persona que necesito en mi vida. De ti, Dean Winchester —respondió con sinceridad.

Dean le contestó de la mejor manera posible. Besándole con toda su alma.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nada más llegar a su casa Castiel había dejado su mochila con varias mudas para el fin de semana en la habitación de Dean y habían preparado el desayuno entre los dos, sin parar de tocarse y besarse. Había sido un milagro que las tostadas no hubiesen acabado quemadas en la basura.

Ahora, mientras terminaba de beber una taza de café con leche, no dejaba de sonreír mientras Dean le explicaba lo que había estado haciendo con Sam durante esos días. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y empezaba a notar el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero se sentía tan a gusto disfrutando de ese momento tan cotidiano, que no quería irse a dormir por más que lo necesitase.

Se echó para atrás en la silla y observó el comedor. Desde que se había marchado de casa de sus padres, no había vuelto a experimentar la sensación de tener un sitio al que llamar hogar. Ni tan siquiera el apartamento en el que vivía ahora lo consideraba así. La casa de Dean era diferente, porque él sí que había construido un hogar. Era un piso pequeño, con dos habitaciones, un comedor, una cocina y un cuarto de baño. La decoración era mínima. En algunas paredes había cuadros colgados con pósters de películas, tenía un tocadiscos y en una estantería del comedor había una colección de botellas de cervezas antiguas. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le gustaba a Castiel, eran las fotos que tenía dispersas por la vivienda; era eso lo que conseguía que el apartamento de Dean fuese un hogar, tener a su familia y a sus amigos cerca de él.

Fue entonces cuando, mirando las fotografías que estaban colocadas en el mueble donde se encontraba el televisor, se dio cuenta de que había una nueva. Una imagen que estaba al lado de la foto que Dean había sacado del incendio.

—Dean, ¿qué es...? —se levantó para poder mirarla, ya que la persona de la imagen le resultaba familiar y tenía que comprobar que no se estaba equivocando.

Y no lo estaba haciendo.

Castiel se quedó sin habla con la imagen en sus manos. Era una foto de él, concretamente, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Dean. Pero sólo aparecía su cara.

—La hice con mi móvil la mañana que volviste a trabajar —Castiel sintió que Dean lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído y observaba la fotografía junto a él—. Estabas tan adorable durmiendo que no pude resistirme y...

—Gracias, Dean —le interrumpió apoyando su cuerpo contra el del camarero.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

_Por incluirme en tu familia y hacer que forme parte de ella, porque ni siquiera la mía ha tenido una foto de mí en casa, por hacerme sentir que soy importante para ti._

—Por hacerme feliz —contestó susurrando, dejándola en el mismo sitio de antes—. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—Entonces tendré que hacerte más fotos dormido —murmuró besándole la nuca, abrazándole con más fuerza.

—Mejor despierto —replicó sonriendo—. Y los dos juntos.

—Humm, de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos, con Dean pegado a su espalda y las manos entrelazadas.

Cas sentía que estaba flotando en una nube. Unas horas antes había tenido que luchar para que una mujer quisiera continuar con su vida y Dean, sin saberlo, había conseguido que desapareciese la sensación de tristeza que se le había quedado. Sabía que tenía que contarle en qué bar había sido el incendio, pero una pequeña voz dentro de él le decía que podía explicárselo más tarde, que ahora disfrutase de esos momentos con Dean, que necesitaba anclarse a él. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan egoísta. Dean tenía todo el derecho a saber esa noticia y era mejor que se enterase por él que no por otra persona.

Cuando por fin estaba decidido, notó que una mano de Dean le acariciaba la ingle mientras le besaba con suavidad la nuca.

—¿Estás muy cansado, Cas?

No fue lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo, lo que hizo que temblase de la cabeza a los pies; con un tono ronco, sensual, excitado. Esas palabras fueron directamente hacia su miembro y además, consiguieron que Castiel se decidiese. Los incendios podían esperar, pero había algo que no podían retrasar más. Había llegado el momento de hacer lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando.

—Para ti nunca estoy cansado —aseguró girándose para ser ahora él quien le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Seguro? Llevas muchas horas despierto —continuó rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

—Muy, muy seguro —Bajó las manos hacia el trasero Dean, colocándolas justo ahí.

—¿Vas a follarme por fin?

—Sí, Dean —Castiel le cogió de los cachetes del culo y lo empujó contra su cuerpo para que sus dos paquetes se frotasen—. Te lo he dicho antes, me muero de ganas por follarte.

—Recuerdas... ¿recuerdas la llamada de teléfono...? ¿Cuando nos masturbamos? —le mordisqueó el cuello mientras movía las caderas hacia delante para rozarse contra él.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó presionando con un dedo donde sabía que se encontraba su entrada, odiando profundamente los vaqueros que llevaba puestos.

—Ah, Cas... —sollozó agarrándose a él, con la cara cada vez más roja y su erección cada vez más hinchada—. Pensaba en ti mientras me follaba con dos dedos —prosiguió—, en cómo sería tenerte dentro de mí.

—No voy a hacerte esperar más —susurró lamiéndole la comisura de los labios—, yo tampoco puedo esperar más.

Dean le besó los labios y Castiel abrió la boca al instante rozándole la lengua con la suya, dándole un beso lleno de saliva. Sin separarse ni dejar de besarse, caminaron hacia la habitación y cuando llegaron a ésta comenzaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otro con prisa, casi como si la ropa les estuviese quemando la piel.

Cuando se quedaron sólo con los calzoncillos, Dean le cogió de las mejillas y le dio un intenso beso.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó Cas, colocando las manos en el cuello del camarero.

—Un poco —respondió mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco.

—Es absurdo, ¿verdad? Hemos hecho otras cosas, ninguno de los dos es un crío, pero...

—Quieres que salga bien —continuó por él. Dean afirmó con la cabeza y ahora fue el bombero quien le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Yo también. Esto no es un lío de una noche; eres tú, Dean, y quiero darte placer, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero estar aún más unido a ti.

—Será perfecto —aseguró apoyando la cabeza en su frente—. Será perfecto porque somos tú y yo.

Castiel le dio otro pequeño beso y sin separarse se fueron acercando a la cama, hasta que Dean cayó encima del colchón. El camarero se movió quedándose en medio y se quitó los bóxers, mientras Castiel sacaba del cajón de la mesita el lubricante y un preservativo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

—¿No es donde lo guarda todo el mundo? —Tiró las cosas en la cama y admiró la erección de Dean en pleno esplendor.

—Ven conmigo. Te necesito —pidió separando las piernas.

—Siempre, Dean —Se bajó los calzoncillos, después subió a la cama y, gateando, se acercó hacia él, colocándose en el hueco que había entre sus muslos—. Siempre que me necesites, siempre que me lo pidas, estaré contigo.

Dean se incorporó y se agarró a su cuello mientras le besaba la boca con lentitud, subiendo poco a poco de intensidad.

—¿Preparado? —le preguntó Cas, dándole pequeñas caricias con sus labios por el rostro y por el cuello.

—Sí, por favor, Cas, por favor.

Castiel comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el torso y después le lamió el pezón derecho, mordisqueándolo con suavidad y consiguiendo un intenso gemido por parte de Dean. Con una sonrisa se pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo; primero lo besó, después lo rozó con la punta de la lengua y finalmente le dio unos suaves mordiscos.

—No juegues conmigo —le reclamó gruñendo.

—Acabamos de empezar, Dean —Levantando la cabeza, con la lengua aún acariciándole la piel, viendo que su pareja estaba disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sonriendo continuó su camino por su musculoso cuerpo, dejándole un reguero de saliva allá por donde pasaba. No era la primera vez que podía tocarle, pero en esta ocasión, Castiel estaba haciéndolo con sus manos, con sus labios y con su lengua. Quería que Dean se relajase y disfrutase de las atenciones que merecía.

Siguió bajando y Dean levantó las caderas cuando el bombero posó sus labios en la cresta de su pubis, a pocos centímetros del erecto miembro. Castiel besó con delicadeza el escaso vello rubio y fue moviendo la boca hasta llegar al duro tronco, para lamerlo desde la base hasta la cabeza. Se llevó la gota que reposaba en el glande con la lengua y después se introdujo toda la erección en la boca.

—¡Joder, Cas! —exclamó alzando la pelvis, consiguiendo que su pene llegase hasta el fondo de la garganta del bombero.

 Castiel apretó los labios alrededor de la dureza y relajó la garganta para que Dean continuase follándole la boca, algo que le volvía completamente loco.

—Cas, para, para me voy a correr —le pidió cogiéndole la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mover las caderas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que pare? —le preguntó mientras le daba largas y jugosas lamidas por el falo.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, acercándose a él para darle un beso en la boca y coger el lubricante y el preservativo que se habían quedado al lado de la almohada.

—Cas, espera —le paró, quitándole el condón de la mano—. Yo... estoy limpio. Me hice el último análisis hace tres meses y no he estado con nadie desde entonces.

—Yo también. Nos hacemos análisis cada dos meses en el trabajo —le miró seriamente porque ese era un paso muy importante para ambos y que requería de un alto nivel de confianza—. ¿Estás seguro, Dean?

—Completamente. No te lo pediría si no lo estuviese —le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Confío en ti, Cas, y quiero sentirte sin que haya ninguna barrera entre nosotros.

—Yo también confío en ti —Castiel movió la cabeza para besar la palma que estaba apoyada en su rostro y Dean lanzó el preservativo fuera de la cama.

—Ahora, por favor, no me hagas esperar más y fóllame de una vez.

—Eres un mandón, ¿lo sabías? —replicó mordiéndole la barbilla—. Pero no voy a hacerte sufrir. Hoy no.

Le dio un último beso en los labios, se incorporó de nuevo y Dean separó más las piernas, ofreciéndose impúdico. Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca ante semejante visión y se empapó los dedos con lubricante. Después le cogió de una pierna, la apoyó en su hombro y acercó un dígito a la entrada de Dean.

—Qué estrecho estás... —musitó mientras le introducía el dedo con lentitud, haciendo que Dean sollozara—. Estrecho y caliente —A los pocos minutos otro dígito se unió al anterior, rotando y dilatando el estrecho canal. Castiel le besó la pierna que descansaba en su hombro y, sin dejar de mover los dedos, volvió a chuparle el miembro.

—Cas, hazlo ya... por favor... —suplicó con la voz quebrada.

—Un poco más —Añadió un tercer dedo mientras le rodeaba la verga con los labios y la introducía hasta el fondo de su garganta. Por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño, prefería ser precavido y dilatarlo un poco más, aunque se estuviese muriendo de ganas de clavarlo en el colchón.

Cuando supo que ya era suficiente, se incorporó y Dean le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Se embadurnó la mano otra vez con lubricante y se acarició el duro miembro, mientras contemplaba a Dean que también había comenzado a tocarse como él.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó aproximándose a su más que dispuesta entrada.

—Fóllame.

Comenzó a introducirse con lentitud, disfrutando del placer de estar penetrando ese culo perfecto y de cómo su polla iba entrando por el estrecho canal, hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior.

—Dean, Dean, ¿te gusta? —dijo con un susurro, quedándose quieto, saboreando ese delicioso instante en el que por fin estaban unidos de esa forma tan íntima y placentera—. ¿Te gusta que esté dentro de ti?

—Sí... es perfecto, no te imaginas lo que deseaba esto, lo que mucho que lo necesitaba —sollozó alzando los brazos para acercarlo hacia él y poder besarle la boca—. Muévete, Cas, no lo pienses más.

Desplazó las caderas hacía delante y Dean gimoteó con más fuerza mientras arqueaba la espada. Estaba reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no correrse sin remedio. Follar sin condón hacía que fuese todo aún más intenso y, además, no era cualquiera el que tenía entre sus piernas. Era Dean. No era sólo sexo, era mucho más y todo eso hacía que ese momento fuese más profundo y apasionado.

Cogió aire y salió de él para volver e introducirse, llegando hasta el fondo con un único movimiento. Los dos gimieron a la vez y Castiel no pudo controlarse más, así que comenzó a entrar y a salir de él con intensidad, chocando sus testículos contra el trasero de Dean cada vez que lo penetraba y con la polla de éste rebotando entre ellos.

—Eres perfecto, Dean —susurró mientras le cogía una mano y entrelazaban los dedos—. Llevo días pensando en tenerte justo así... no te haces una idea de lo que es... —En ese instante, el camarero gimoteó con más fuerza y Castiel pensó que por fin le estaba rozando la próstata—, de lo que es sentirte así. De lo caliente y estrecho que eres.

—Más fuerte, no me vas a romper —le exigió clavándole los dedos en la espalda. Castiel aceleró el ritmo y Dean se agarró a él con más fuerza—. Ah, sí, justo así, Cas. Dios, no pares, no pares nunca.

—Jamás —le aseguró dándole un beso desenfrenado en la boca—. Jamás —repitió apretándole la mano que aún tenía agarrada, sin dejar de besarle e introducirse en él, con estocadas cada vez más cortas pero más intensas.

Se había imaginado de muchas formas ese momento, pero ninguno se acercaba a la realidad de lo que estaba siendo tenerlo debajo de él, de que Dean se mostrara tan abierto, tan necesitado de él. Deseaba que no se acabase nunca, pero sabía que los dos estaban llegando al límite.

Castiel bajó la mano que le quedaba libre y comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de moverse.

—Córrete para mí, Dean, hazlo —le pidió subiendo y bajando los dedos, presionándolos en torno del duro y goteante miembro.

—Ah, sí, sí, Cas... tu polla... quiero tenerla siempre dentro... —gimoteó con la voz quebrada, mirándolo con los ojos dilatados y la boca abierta—. ¡CAS! —gritó justo cuando comenzó a correrse manchando los dedos del bombero y los torsos de ambos con el espeso semen.

Castiel sintió que el ano de Dean se apretaba aún más en torno de su erección y, sobrepasado por la sensación, culminó uniéndose a los gemidos de Dean, llenándole el interior de su caliente semilla.

Agotado y satisfecho, el bombero se dejó caer encima de él. Los dos se quedaron quietos, recuperando la respiración tras el esfuerzo realizado. Cas sabía que tenía que moverse y salir de dentro de Dean, pero estaba tan relajado que le estaba costando moverse.

Apoyó los codos en la cama, le miró a la cara y con manos temblorosas le acarició una mejilla.

—Dean, ¿estás bien?

—¿De maravilla? —contestó acercando la mano que aún permanecían unidas para besarla.

—Genial —le dio una suave beso en los labios y salió de su interior, apoyando la cabeza en el torso del camarero. Éste le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo estrechó contra sí.

—Me había imaginado muchas veces este momento —empezó a hablar Dean en voz baja.

—¿Y ha sido tal y como habías pensado?

—Mucho mejor —respondió con sinceridad, dándole besos en el pelo.

—Para mí también.

Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarle y se perdió en sus brillantes ojos verdes, en sus pecas, en sus deliciosos labios, en su rostro relajado y feliz. Dean estaba observándolo como si fuese lo más importante en su vida y a Castiel ya no le quedó ni una duda más.

“ _Le quiero"_ , pensó abrazándose a él con fuerza. “ _Por nada del mundo quiero perderlo, ni decepcionarle. Quédate siempre conmigo. Te quiero, Dean, te quiero”._

Cerró los ojos y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Esta semana he decidido subir otro capítulo, aunque no puedo prometeros hacerlo siempre.   
> Gracias a las personas que me leen y sobre todo a las que me comentan y hacen que no me sienta sola publicando y escribiendo este fic <3

La voz de Taylor Swift cantando Shake it off resonaba por todo el pequeño apartamento. No era el tipo de música que solía escuchar, pero necesitaba algo animado mientras revoloteaba entre su armario buscando algo decente para ponerse.

Finalmente se decidió por unos vaqueros oscuros de pitillo y una camiseta verde oscura que le apretaba demasiado, a su parecer. Se ató las zapatillas y se miró en el espejo de su habitación, quedándose sorprendido del resultado. Nada de lo que estaba viendo se parecía al Kevin del día anterior. El corte de pelo que se había hecho esa misma mañana hacía que tuviese la cara completamente despejada y la ropa le marcaba los músculos que siempre escondía debajo de varías capas de prendas holgadas.

Al final Castiel iba a tener razón.

Sonriendo, se giró mientras se miraba en el reflejo, comprobando que los pantalones le hacían un buen culo y unas piernas estilizadas. Después levantó los brazos e hizo fuerza para marcar bíceps. Joder, si iba a estar bueno y todo.

Satisfecho y con la autoestima por las nubes, cogió la cartera y las llaves de la mesita del comedor. Luego recordó que se le estaba olvidando lo más importante, así que volvió a su habitación para coger un preservativo y un sobre de lubricante. Prefirió no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer porque si lo hacía, entonces se quitaría la ropa y se quedaría viendo Juego de Tronos por tercera vez.

Antes de marcharse se acercó a la fotografía de su madre que tenía en el comedor. A veces pensaba en qué diría ella si estuviese viva, si la vida no hubiese sido injusta y no le hubiese arrebatado a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que había perdido la tienda de música, su casa y también a ella. Cinco años y aún no conseguía entender por qué nunca le pidió ayuda para pagar todas las deudas que tenía, en vez de destrozarse la salud hasta que fue demasiado tarde y le dejó solo.

Pero ahora no era el momento de recordar eso. No. La conversación con Cas le había ayudado a querer dar un giro a su vida o, al menos, intentarlo. Sabía que un simple cambio de vestuario no haría ningún milagro, pero se sentía más seguro de sí mismo que las veces anteriores que había ido a una discoteca a ligar. En realidad, había vuelto acompañado en alguna ocasión, pero siempre eran tíos que se iban con él porque no habían encontrado algo mejor, y él lo sabía. Incluso uno había tenido el descaro de decírselo después de follárselo. Eso acentuó su poca fe en sí mismo e hizo que se le quitasen las ganes de volver a tener un lío de una noche. Así había estado durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no podía continuar escondiéndose. Castiel tenía razón. Debía tener confianza, debía salir al mundo con otra actitud, dejar atrás las malas experiencias del pasado y seguir adelante. Animado, se metió las cosas en los bolsillos del pantalón y salió de casa.

Esa iba a ser su noche, como se llamaba Kevin Tran.

 

* * *

 

Una hora más tarde, Kevin ya no estaba convencido de que esa fuese a ser su noche. La discoteca estaba a reventar de gente, la música era ensordecedora, y la mayoría de canciones no las había escuchado en su vida. Lo peor era que llevaba una hora allí, y aún no había conseguido que alguien se fijase en él.

Se dijo a sí mismo que todavía era pronto, que sólo eran las doce de la noche, pero no estaba tan convencido de que eso fuese a cambiar. Apoyado en la barra, se pidió una segunda cerveza y observó a la gente que bailaba en la pista mientras daba un largo trago. Fue en ese momento que alguien le dio un empujón, chocó contra un hombre que estaba a su lado y le tiró la bebida encima.

—Mierda, ¡lo siento! — se excusó de inmediato.

—Joder, tío, me has puesto perdido.

—Lo siento, de verdad, me han empujado, ha sido sin querer —volvió a disculparse azorado.

—Al menos me pagarás la tintorería, ¿no? Esta camisa es nueva y me la has dejado echa una mierda.

—¿Qué? Yo no... —comenzó a tartamudear nervioso al ver que el tipo no tenía intención de dejarle en paz, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Tú qué? —le preguntó agarrándole de la camiseta—. Mira, chico, dame tu dinero y no pasará nada.

—Suéltalo —Los dos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y Kevin se fijó en que un hombre había agarrado al matón por el hombro.

—¿Me vas a pegar si no lo hago? —le reclamó girándose para encararlo.

—No, llamaré a seguridad. Ya te ha pedido perdón y ni siquiera ha sido su culpa, así que déjalo en paz.

—Bah, que os den. A los dos —El tipo empujó a Kevin y con cara de pocos amigos se fue de allí, dejándolos solos.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Por primera vez se fijo en la persona que había aparecido para ayudarle. Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño, los ojos claros y una sonrisa bondadosa acompañada de dos perfectos hoyuelos. Además de ser muy alto. Y guapísimo. Joder, estaba buenísimo y allí estaba él, mirándolo como un idiota y sin responderle.

—Sí, sí, gracias por echarme un cable —consiguió decir finalmente.

—Ningún problema. Hay mucho imbécil suelto por el mundo.

—Sí, y yo me los suelo encontrar a todos —bromeó sonriendo, sin poder apartar la vista de él—. Me llamó Kevin.

—Sam. Un placer —le ofreció una mano y Kevin la estrechó sin dejar de sonreír, disfrutando de ese breve contacto con su piel cálida.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una cerveza para darte las gracias? ¿O estás acompañado? —se corrigió a sí mismo al momento. Seguro que un tío como él no había venido solo a ese sitio, o si lo había hecho, tendría ya unos cuantos objetivos a la vista.

—Será un placer —contestó con una sonrisa, sentándose en el taburete que estaba a su lado.

Kevin sonrió complacido y pidió dos cervezas más, pletórico porque parecía que la suerte se había puesto de su parte.

—¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? —le preguntó Sam, ya con la bebida en la mano.

—No, la verdad es que de vez en cuando. Siempre me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

—Te entiendo. Yo es la primera vez que vengo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué te ha hecho decidirte? —Le dio un trago a la cerveza, mientras acercaba el taburete para escucharlo mejor. O esa era la excusa que tenía preparada por si acaso.

—¿Puedo serte sincero? —La pregunta de Sam le pilló desprevenido, sobre todo por la seriedad con la que la había formulado.

—Sí, claro.

—Hace poco pensé que podría ser una buena idea probar algo nuevo... —Sam se acarició el pelo con una mano, tal vez buscando la forma de cómo continuar la frase—, esta noche estaba en casa y he creído que tal vez era el momento de hacerlo. Pero he llegado aquí y la verdad, ahora no estoy tan seguro de lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Porque no sé si te estoy entendiendo bien.

—Si vas a preguntarme si soy hetero, la respuesta es sí, lo soy.

—Entonces... ¿tu intención era experimentar con un hombre? —Kevin pensó que no, definitivamente no era su noche.

—Sí —Sam bebió de nuevo de la cerveza, bajando la mirada unos segundos al suelo—. Sabes, en media hora cinco tíos me han preguntado si quería ir al lavabo con ellos, tú eres el primero con quien estoy teniendo una conversación normal.

—Eso es porque no me gusta usar el cuarto de baño para esas cosas —bromeó mientras daba otro trago.

—No, no creo que sea por eso —respondió observándole fijamente a los ojos y Kevin fue incapaz de romper el contacto, quedándose completamente absorto—. Creo que he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

—Oh, ¿te marchas? —¿Por qué estaba tan desilusionado? Un hombre como Sam no iba a interesarse por él, ni tan siquiera era gay.

—No —le cogió de la mano y lo agarró para acercarlo hacia él, quedándose de pie y entre las piernas de Sam—. ¿Te gustaría... te gustaría ayudarme?

Kevin se quedó sin habla. ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo eso? ¿De verdad quería experimentar con él?

—¿Estás seguro, Sam? ¿De verdad quieres...?

—Sí —contestó con seguridad—. No quiero quedarme con la duda, quiero probarlo y quiero hacerlo contigo. Si te parece bien, por supuesto.

Kevin se fijó en su rostro, en que estaba nervioso a pesar de que aparentaba todo lo contrario. Sam podía haberse callado e intentado ligar con él sin explicarle cuál era su verdadero motivo, pero, por el contrario, le había contado la verdad y le estaba haciendo esa propuesta con total sinceridad. Pensó en la razón que le había llevado a él estar allí esa noche, en el cambio que quería tener en su vida. Sam era un hombre atractivo, no, muy atractivo. Además de amable y buena persona. Había tenido líos que le habían hecho sentir inferior y un mero objeto. Sam se estaba ofreciendo, se estaba poniendo en sus manos para ser el primer hombre que le guiase. Y esa era una propuesta que era incapaz de rechazar.

Con la decisión tomada, levantó una mano y acercó lentamente un dedo hacia su boca, hasta que le acarició con suavidad los labios.

—Me encantará hacerlo... —respondió finalmente, sin dejar ni de mirarlo a los ojos, ni de mover el dígito por la suave piel.

Sam abrió la boca y capturó el dedo con los dientes para darle un pequeño mordisco mientras bajaba una palma por la espada de Kevin y lo aproximaba aún más a él.

—Si hago algo que te incomode, si quieres parar, dímelo —continuó acercando su rostro, moviendo la mano para colocarla en el cuello de Sam.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Con suma delicadeza le rozó los labios con los suyos, dándole un efímero beso. A continuación le dio otro un poco más largo y después le capturó el labio inferior con ternura. Hizo cada movimiento con mucha lentitud, dándole tiempo a parar si lo deseaba.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó susurrando, quedándose con las bocas casi pegadas.

—Más —le pidió, siendo ahora Sam quien comenzaba a besarlo.

Kevin se abrazó a él y permitió que fuese el otro quien guiase el beso. Le mordisqueó los labios y cuando abrió la boca, Sam no dudó en introducir su lengua para buscar la suya, acariciándola y devorándole en un beso cada vez mucho más intenso y apasionado. Kevin se dejó llevar, absorto en las grandes manos que le acariciaban, en el fuerte cuerpo que se presionaba contra él, en la saliva que saboreaba, y sobre todo, en el placer que estaba experimentando con ese beso.

—Por ahora bien, ¿no? —bromeó cuando se separaron, observándose el uno al otro.

—Muy bien —aseguró con la respiración acelerada—. Se siente diferente...

—¿Besar a un hombre?

—Sí, pero —se quedó callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. No es sólo eso, es tu cuerpo, sentirte pegado a mí.

—Oh, y... ¿te incomoda? — _Dime que no, dime que no_ , pensó deseando que eso no terminase justo cuando acababa de empezar.

—No, no lo decía en el mal sentido, es lo contrario —le cogió de la nuca y volvió a acercarlo a él—. Me gusta.

—Genial.

Volvió a besarlo con una sonrisa y de nuevo fue Sam quien llevó el control. Kevin quería que se sintiese a gusto, que disfrutase de esa primera vez y, por eso, le permitía que fuese él quien tomase el mando, quien decidiese la intensidad. Sam le besaba con pasión, recorriéndole la boca con la lengua, moviéndola de forma lánguida y decidida, devorándole cada segundo que sus bocas permanecían unidas. Se separaban el tiempo necesario para respirar y empezar de nuevo.

Kevin no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados y casi fundidos el uno en el otro. Durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de agarrarse a él mientras Sam le acariciaba la espalda, hasta que llegó un momento que sus grandes manos comenzaron a tocarle el trasero y lo empujaron contra él. Kevin se quedó de piedra al notar que él no era el único que estaba excitado.

—¿Estás?... —le preguntó asombrado.

—¿Cachondo? Joder, por supuesto. Me estás matando —gruñó mordiéndole el cuello—. Quiero más, Kev, necesito más de ti. Y antes de que me digas si estoy seguro, sí, lo estoy. La pregunta es, ¿lo estás tú?

Sam continuó dándole besos y suaves mordiscos por la piel y Kevin movió las caderas hacia delante para frotarse contra él. La polla de Sam estaba hinchada y, a juzgar por el bulto que podía notar, era enorme. Kevin tembló de deseo imaginándose ese miembro dentro de su cuerpo, pensando en cómo sería tenerlo entre los labios, en cómo de apasionado sería Sam en la cama.

No le hizo falta pensar más la respuesta. Quería eso, deseaba a Sam, necesitaba tener un momento como ese en su vida, aunque supiese que sería imposible tenerlo una vez más. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía deseado por un hombre, y además, iba a tener el privilegio de ser el primero para él. Oportunidades como esa no pasaban dos veces. No, haría lo posible para que Sam lo disfrutase, para que los dos lo hiciesen.

—Lo estoy —contestó finalmente.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Como ya te he dicho, no me gusta encerrarme en un cuarto de baño.

—De acuerdo, podemos ir a mi casa.

—Genial.

Se dieron otro largo y jugoso beso y se marcharon de la discoteca uno detrás del otro. Durante el camino hacia casa de Sam, Kevin comenzó a pensar que tal vez, cuando llegase el momento de la verdad, el otro hombre se arrepentiría y se echaría para atrás. Una parte de él decidió que era mejor que se preparase por si pasaba algo así. Lo que jamás haría sería forzarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba y podía comprender que, si era hetero, se acojonaría al ver la polla de otro tío. No sabía qué podría pasar o qué podía esperar de ese encuentro, pero disfrutaría lo que le fuese posible.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sam le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a oscuras hacia un dormitorio en el que apenas había decoración; sólo una gran cama y un armario. Los dos se quedaron en medio del cuarto, el uno en frente del otro.

—¿Te has arrepentido? —le preguntó viendo que Sam ni se movía, ni le decía nada.

—No. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo, haremos lo que tú quieras —susurró subiendo una mano para acariciarle una mejilla—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sam? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero besarte —contestó en voz baja—, quiero tocarte, quiero hacerte temblar, quiero follarte, Kevin. Lo quiero todo de ti.

—Lo tendrás —Kevin se puso de puntillas y le besó la comisura de los labios—. Puedes experimentar lo que quieras conmigo. Esta noche soy tuyo.

Sam le cogió del trasero para alzarlo y Kevin le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras comenzaban a besarse de nuevo con pasión.

Sí, esa noche Kevin Tran era de Sam Winchester.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si todo va bien, espero actualizar también este sábado :)

—¿Te has arrepentido?

Sam parpadeó observando al hombre que tenía delante. Eso era lo primero que le había dicho desde que se habían marchado de la discoteca, ya que durante el camino a su apartamento los dos habían permanecido callados. Él estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar y a lo que parecía que iba a pasar.

La semana fuera con Dean le había sentado de maravilla y, al regresar, había estado un día entero vaciando el apartamento de cosas de Amelia o que le recordaban a ella. Cuando terminó, esa no parecía su casa. No fue hasta que se quedó descansando en el sofá, que las paredes se le empezaron a caer encima y comenzó a darle vueltas a qué era lo siguiente que podía hacer. Fue entonces cuando recordó la conversación con su hermano y su decisión de probar en el otro bando, así que se arregló y salió de casa pensando que era el momento de dar un giro a su vida.

Cuando llegó a la discoteca la realidad le golpeó en la cara. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para algo así? ¿De verdad podría tener un lío cuando sólo hacía unas semanas que Amelia lo había abandonado? Y no comenzó a arrepentirse por todas las proposiciones obscenas que estaba recibiendo, sino también porque una parte de él sabía que no estaba listo para algo así. Fue al dejar en la barra la copa que se estaba tomando, cuando se cruzó con un joven asiático que discutía con un tipo por la bebida que le había tirado y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, los dos estaban compartiendo una cerveza.

Había algo en él que le inspiraba confianza. Tal vez fuese su tímida sonrisa o que su mirada emitía una serenidad que allí era imposible de encontrar. No dudó en ser sincero con él y le gustó que Kevin no le recriminase sus motivos, al contrario; parecía satisfecho con sus palabras. Y allí, sentado con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, con un hombre que era completamente diferente a todo lo que había tenido en su vida, tomó su decisión. Si realmente iba a hacer eso, si iba a intentar tener algo con alguien de su mismo sexo, no quería que fuese con un tío que quisiera encerrarse en un cuarto de baño y le dejase un pésimo recuerdo. No. Quería que fuese con alguien como Kevin; un hombre que le sonreía con el corazón, que lo miraba de esa forma tan sincera e intensa, y que en cuanto le había contado que no era homosexual, lo había entendido sin forzarle a nada.

Cuando lo besó supo que no se había equivocado. Kevin le dejó completa libertad para ir a su ritmo, para que se adaptase a esa situación y él no dudó en sacar partido de ello. Todo era diferente, el sabor, el tacto, el cuerpo duro que se pegaba contra el suyo, el roce de la incipiente barba de su rostro. Todo era distinto, no se parecía en nada a lo que había experimentado a lo largo de los años. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Romper con el pasado.

Así que no, no se había arrepentido. Sólo esperaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Kevin era un buen chico, se merecía ser tratado con cariño y respeto y sobre todo, quería que el otro hombre también gozase de ese encuentro.

—No. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

—Tranquilo, haremos lo que tú quieras —Sam sintió que Kevin le acariciaba una mejilla mientras musitaba esas palabras. Eso era algo que le gustaba de él, que siempre, en todo momento, le aseguraba que no iba a presionarle y le tranquilizaba—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sam? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así. En todas sus relaciones con una mujer, siempre había sido él quien había dominado la situación y había llevado las riendas para que la otra persona disfrutase de sus atenciones. Sabía que Kevin le dejaría ser quien controlase lo que hacían, sin embargo, le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir. ¿Qué quería de él? Lo quería todo. Absolutamente todo.

—Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte, quiero hacerte temblar, quiero follarte, Kevin. Lo quiero todo de ti.

—Lo tendrás —Kevin se puso de puntillas y le besó la comisura de los labios—. Puedes experimentar lo que quieras conmigo. Esta noche soy tuyo.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sam le cogió del trasero para alzarlo y Kevin le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, mientras comenzaban a besarse de nuevo con pasión. Conforme el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Kevin empezó a participar más, moviendo la lengua para rozarla con la suya y mordisquearle los labios. El chico dejaba que fuese él quien tuviese el poder, pero eso no significaba que no participase. Eso le gustó, le gustó mucho.

Chocaron contra una pared del dormitorio y Kevin gimió en su boca, aferrándose a su espalda.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó mientras el otro resbalaba las piernas por sus muslos hasta quedarse de pie, aunque sin alejarse de él.

—No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Sam volvió a darle besos por el cuello mientras comenzaba a subirle la camiseta, tocándole la cálida piel con la yema de los dedos.

—Sam... —gimoteó poniéndole las manos en la cintura—. Creo que será mejor que vaya un momento al cuarto de baño y tú me esperes en la cama.

—¿Por qué? —le miró confundido, sin comprender por qué necesitaba irse en ese momento.

—Bueno, tengo que prepararme porque... —nervioso, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo—. No sé cuánto sabes sobre el sexo entre dos hombres, pero necesito...

—Ah... creo que ya te entiendo —respondió, recordando que era necesaria una dilatación previa.

—Genial. Pues ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Kevin se separó para marcharse de la habitación, Sam lo agarró de la muñeca.

—No hace falta que te vayas.

—¿Qué? Sam, no quiero que te impresiones, es mejor...

—No —volvió a interrumpirlo—. Quiero que lo hagas aquí, conmigo, déjame verlo. Además, no me voy a acojonar por ver cómo te metes un dedo.

—Con lo que tienes entre las piernas voy a necesitar más de uno —bromeó mirándole el hinchado paquete.

—Lo digo en serio, Kev —lo cogió de los hombros y después le levantó la barbilla—. Si voy a hacer esto, si vamos a hacer esto, no va a ser a medias, no voy a esconderme de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros, ni tampoco a avergonzarme.

—De acuerdo... —aceptó afirmando con la cabeza—, pero que sepas que es verdad que eres enorme.

—A ver si el que se va a asustar al verme la polla vas a ser tú —dijo riéndose, pero, a la vez, recordando las ocasiones en que una mujer se había alarmado al verlo desnudo. Él sabía que era grande, medía más de dos metros, era normal que todo fuese así. Sin embargo, alguna vez había acabado acomplejado de tener semejante tamaño.

—Lo dudo mucho, Sam... —ronroneó rozándole el paquete con la mano abierta, subiendo y bajando los dedos por encima del pantalón.

—Joder, Kevin —gruñó excitado al notar la mano presionándole la erección. Con ese simple gesto había conseguido que se pusiese aún más cachondo.

Volvió a besarle con avaricia y se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro, sin dejar prácticamente nada de espacio entre ellos. Cuando Kevin le desabrochó el pantalón, le bajó la cremallera y metió la mano en su ropa interior para acariciarle la polla, sintiendo un latigazo de placer que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Oh, dios... —gimió moviendo las caderas hacia delante. Esos pequeños dedos le estaban tocando de una forma que parecía que conocían su miembro de memoria.

—Shhh, Sam... relájate, acabamos de empezar... —Subió y bajó la palma, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para hacer que Sam temblase.

—No, ah, Kevin, para, para. No quiero correrme así —le pidió con la cara sudada y las mejillas enrojecidas. Por todos los demonios, parecía un jodido virgen.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —Sacó la mano para coger un preservativo y otro sobre pequeño del pantalón, que yacía en el suelo.

Sam se sentó en el borde de la cama y le agarró de las caderas para colocarlo entre sus muslos. Después, le quitó las cosas que tenía en la mano, las dejó encima del colchón y, a continuación, empezó a darle besos por el pecho, mientras le bajaba los bóxers con lentitud sin dejar de darle caricias con los labios.

—Follándote —respondió finalmente, escuchando cómo Kevin suspiraba y le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

Cuando finalmente lo dejó desnudo, Kevin le cogió por los hombros y bajó la cabeza para lamerle los labios con lentitud. Después continuó bajando por su pecho, dándole pequeños besos hasta que se quedó de rodillas entre las piernas de Sam. Le lamió la ingle y deslizó la lengua por la sudada piel hasta llegar a su hinchada y necesitaba erección, que aún permanecía atrapada bajo la ropa interior. Besó la tela, mordisqueó con suavidad el bulto y luego le bajó lo suficiente los calzoncillos para que la verga saliera como un resorte.

Kevin le miró a la expectativa y Sam pensó que le estaba pidiendo permiso para lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Le acarició el cuello y le movió la cabeza aproximándole hacia él. El chico sonrió y no dudó en sacar la lengua para darle una larga lamida por el tronco. Los dos gimieron a la vez y Sam sintió cómo los labios de Kevin le rodeaban la polla, moviéndose para intentar tragar todo lo que pudiese.

—Sí, sí, lo haces tan bien —Abrió más las piernas y cerró los ojos extasiado por las sensaciones. Kevin ejercía la presión necesaria para volverlo loco e, incluso, en alguna ocasión consiguió introducirse todo el miembro en la boca. Le faltó poco para correrse al darse cuenta de que había llegado hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Te gusta?

Abrió los ojos para mirarlo y cogió aire con fuerza al ver, no sólo su pene entre los labios de Kevin, sino también cómo estaba disfrutando al chupársela.

—Mucho, pero, Kev... —tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca—, si sigues así no aguantaré mucho más.

—Lo siento, pero es que... —se levantó del suelo y Sam aprovechó para acabar de quitarse los calzoncillos. Después Kevin se sentó encima de él, quedándose ambos sexos erectos separados por unos escasos centímetros.

—¿Te gusta mi polla? —le preguntó colocándole las manos en el trasero.

—Sí, me gusta mucho —Movió la caderas hacía delante, consiguiendo que se rozasen ambas erecciones.

Sam sollozó con esa sensación. Era la primera vez que su pene se tocaba con otro, y le encantó notar esa caliente piel, esa dureza contra la suya.

—¿Todo bien? —Le cogió de las mejillas y Sam supo que a pesar de lo excitado que se encontraba, Kevin seguía pensando en su comodidad.

—Perfectamente —aseguró y le besó los labios con lentitud, subiendo la pelvis para que recordarse qué era lo que quería.

—Pásame el lubricante —pidió mientras abría más las piernas y afianzaba las rodillas en el colchón. Una vez con el sobre en la mano, lo abrió y se embadurnó los dedos con el líquido transparente.

Sam observó a Kevin mover una mano hacía detrás y después cómo su cuerpo se tensaba durante unos segundos. Extasiado, continuó fijándose en él; en su boca entreabierta y sus pequeños gemidos, en el movimiento de su brazo, en el torso fuerte y sudado y, finalmente, en su erguido y goteante miembro. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que comenzó a masturbarle, dándole besos por el rostro y el cuello.

—No hace falta que... ah... — objetó pero, a la vez, moviendo las caderas hacia delante, follándose con sus propios dedos y con la mano de Sam subiendo y bajando por su verga.

—No te imaginas cómo me pones —Puso la otra mano en el trasero de Kevin y cogió uno de los cachetes con la palma abierta—. ¿Cuántos dedos llevas, Kev?

—Dos.

—Bien, vamos a añadir otro más —Acercó uno de los dígitos hacia su entrada y, con lentitud, se unió a los que ya estaban dentro.

—¡Sam! ¡Oh, dios!

Kevin arqueó la espalda deslizando las caderas hacia atrás y Sam introdujo todo el dígito, moviéndolo al mismo compás que los otros. Notó el calor y la estrechez y tembló al pensar en lo que sería que su miembro estuviese ahí dentro.

—¿Lo hago bien? —preguntó intentando adaptarse al ritmo que el otro llevaba.

—Sí, de maravilla.

Continuaron dilatándole unos minutos más, los dos cada vez más empapados en sudor, hasta que Kevin decidió que ya estaba preparado.

—¿Seguro? No quiero hacerte daño.

—Tranquilo, si lo haces te lo diré. Te lo prometo.

Sam abrió el sobre del preservativo y Kevin se lo quitó de las manos para ponérselo él. Luego le embadurnó con lubricante, se incorporó y alineó su ano contra el sexo de Sam. Éste le cogió de la cintura y suspiró sintiendo la punta de su polla rozándose contra la fruncida entrada.

—¿Seguro de esto, Sam?

Si se lo hubiesen preguntado hacía unas semanas habría contestado con un no rotundo. Sin embargo, su respuesta fue directa y sincera.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Kevin le besó en los labios, se agarró de su cuello, y empezó a bajar con lentitud. Sam cogió aire en cuanto comenzó a sentir la fuerte presión y el calor en torno de su miembro. Escuchó un quejido de parte de Kevin y se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse quieto para no lastimarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Kev? —Le acarició la barbilla con la nariz, mientras subía y bajaba las manos por la espalda.

—Sí, sólo necesito... —onduló las caderas hacia delante y atrás y prosiguió introduciéndose clavándole los dedos en la piel—, un poco de tiempo para ajustarme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría y la necesidad por moverse le estaba matando, pero debía contenerse un poco más. Para distraerlo de la molestia que seguramente estaba teniendo, Sam le dio besos por la frente, las mejillas, los labios y volvió a masturbarle de nuevo.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó moviendo la mano con suavidad.

Kevin gimoteó con más intensidad y justo en ese momento fue cuando tuvo su miembro completamente dentro. Le miró sonriendo, con el rostro perlado en sudor y las pupilas oscurecidas.

—Unos segundos más... —susurró colocando los brazos en su cuello, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás.

Sam se quedó sin aire ante semejante visión. El cuerpo de Kevin no tenía las curvas a las que estaba acostumbrado; era plano, fuerte, se le marcaban los bíceps de los brazos y las abdominales. Observó cómo balanceaba las caderas, follándoselo sin ningún recato, completamente perdido en ese momento de placer.

—Tu polla, oh dios, Sam, tu polla es perfecta — gruñó aún con los brazos en el aire, moviéndose cada vez con más rapidez.

—Joder, Kevin, joder —le cogió del trasero y levantó la pelvis para introducirse con más profundidad, haciendo que el otro soltase un largo gemido.

—Sí, así, justo así —le animó sonriendo complacido—. ¿Te gusta follarme?

—Ni te lo imaginas —se lanzó a su boca y la lengua de Kevin recibió la suya con lujuria, en un beso sucio, lleno de saliva y gemidos, sin dejar de moverse uno contra el otro.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Estaba viviendo demasiadas sensaciones, estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había experimentado y Kevin estaba proporcionándole un placer que nunca había vivido. Su miembro golpeaba incesante en su interior, pero necesitaba más, su cuerpo clamaba por más.

—Agárrate a mí —le pidió reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse con el chico sujeto a su cuello, las piernas en su cintura, y su polla dentro de él.

—Sam, ¿qué...?

Lo llevó hasta una pared del dormitorio dónde lo apoyó y comenzó a penetrarle con embestidas más cortas y seguidas. Ahora que se había desatado era incapaz de parar. Ambos gemían extasiados por lo que estaban haciendo. Kevin le clavaba los dedos en la espalda y Sam golpeaba incesante en su interior sin dejar de besarle allá por donde podía.

—Me voy a correr, Kevin —dijo con la voz quebrada, notando un cosquilleo que le avisaba que el orgasmo sería inminente.

—Hazlo, Sam, hazlo.

Sintió cómo le mordía el cuello y con un profundo movimiento más, gritó su nombre liberándose en un intenso orgasmo que le dejó temblando y jodidamente satisfecho. Salió de él, quedándose Kevin de pie con las piernas temblando, y Sam se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas para empezar a acariciarle la durísima polla.

—Sam, Sam, Sam —repitió sin parar mientras no paraba de tocarle hasta que finalmente se corrió encima de él, cayéndole hilos de espeso semen encima de sus mejillas y su torso.

Kevin se tiró al suelo, dejándose caer encima del cuerpo de Sam, los dos con la respiración agitada y los corazones latiendo desbocados.

—¿Y bien? —consiguió hablar Kevin, con la voz entrecortada.

—Increíble —respondió abrazándolo con los brazos temblorosos—. Gracias, Kevin, gracias.

Éste no contestó nada, sólo se dejó abrazar y escondió su cara en el cuello de Sam. Pasados unos minutos, consiguieron levantarse y Sam lo llevó en brazos a la cama. Se taparon con las sábanas y, exhaustos, se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío con una simple nota en la almohada:

“ _Espero haberte ayudado a aclarar tus ideas y a encontrar lo que buscas. Gracias por todo. Kevin”._

Se giró e intentó dormirse de nuevo, queriendo borrar esa sensación de decepción que le había aparecido al encontrarse solo


	12. Chapter 12

Metido dentro de una leve ensoñación, Dean sentía cómo unos labios le daban unos suaves y pequeños besos en la ingle, y también, que unos dedos le acarician los muslos con lentitud. Demasiado adormilado para saber si estaba soñando o no, continuó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las sensaciones que estaba viviendo, hasta que una caliente boca acogió su miembro y un dedo juguetón le rozó su todavía dilatada entrada.

Entreabrió los ojos con pereza y se encontró con la cabeza de Castiel entre las piernas, observándolo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, dormilón —susurró introduciéndose la erección de Dean que había ido creciendo sin que él fuese consciente.

—Cas... qué... —Las palabras murieron en su boca al notar la lengua del bombero recorriendo el tronco de forma incesante, mientras le metía dos dígitos en su interior—. Caaaas...

Castiel volvió a capturarle el glande y comenzó a mover la cabeza con la polla de Dean en la boca, apretando los labios en torno de la dureza y sin dejar de rotar los dedos en el ardiente canal. Después se incorporó y se embadurnó su propio pene con lubricante, se arrimó a él y le flexionó las piernas, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Dean miraba todo dejándose hacer, aún demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar. Además de que le gustaba que fuese el bombero quien llevase el control. Así había sido todo el fin de semana en el que sólo habían salido de la cama para comer y poco más. Había tenido días de maratones de sexo con otros amantes, pero nunca, jamás, había sido de esta forma; tan íntimo, arrollador, perfecto.

Cas le mostró una enorme sonrisa y después entró en el estrecho canal con una única y profunda embestida. Dean se agarró a las sábanas con los músculos aún entumecidos y abrió completamente los ojos por la sensación de tenerlo enterrado hasta el fondo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían estado así durante esos días, pero todavía no tenía suficiente. Ni él, ni Castiel.

El bombero comenzó a moverse penetrándolo de forma lánguida, follándoselo con tranquilidad, cómo si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo y Castiel no tuviese que abandonar su cama para marcharse a trabajar. Cas presionaba su próstata con cada estocada, consiguiendo que Dean gimiese con más fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Dean, Dean —repitió con la voz ronca, acelerando el ritmo con acometidas más cortas e intensas, hasta que finalmente se corrió llenándole de espeso y caliente semen.

De inmediato, Castiel salió de él y acercó la lengua a la mojada entrada de Dean para lamer su propia semilla. El camarero abrió más las piernas, sobrepasado por las sensaciones; Castiel le estaba follando de una forma tan impúdica que no sabía si conseguiría sobrevivir. Notó los labios del bombero besándole la arrugada zona, después cómo la punta de la lengua se introducía con decisión y Dean no pudo aguantar más. Comenzó a acariciarse el enhiesto y goteante miembro y con dos únicos toques se corrió manchándose su propio estómago.

Cerró los ojos exhausto, disfrutando de las últimas oleadas de placer. Castiel se tumbó encima de él, dándole pequeños besos por el rostro y el camarero lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrapó entre sus piernas.

—Buenos días, Dean —musitó alegre, dándole un beso más intenso en los labios.

Dean ni siquiera pensó en dónde acababa de estar su boca, la abrió y le rozó la lengua con la suya, disfrutando del sabor de los dos.

—Buenos días —contestó finalmente—. Nunca me habían despertado así.

—Me alegro de haber sido el primero —le acarició la nariz con la suya sin dejar de sonreír—. Huum, no quiero irme jamás de aquí.

—¿De dónde? ¿De mi casa, mi cama o de entre mis piernas? —preguntó con burla.

—No, de dentro de ti —respondió moviendo las caderas hacia delante, presionando su dormido miembro contra su zona más íntima.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Qué le den al trabajo y al mundo —prosiguió apoyando los codos en el colchón, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo, mordisqueándole los labios para después introducir su lengua con suavidad, con el corazón palpitando desbocado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que no se lo había dicho para regalarle los oídos, sino porque realmente lo pensaba así.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el teléfono de Dean sonó y los dos se miraron sabiendo que, por desgracia, el mundo los estaba reclamando.

Castiel se apartó dándole espacio y Dean, con un gruñido, cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita. Vio el número de Sam y pensó que más le valía a su hermano que fuese algo importante o le tiraría un zapato a la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Sammy. Como me digas que vaya a tu casa porque no recuerdas si te has dejado la plancha del pelo encendida, te mataré con mis propias manos.

—Oye, idiota, yo no me plancho el pelo —Sam le respondió con la voz tan elevada que incluso Castiel escuchó la respuesta—. Además, te llamo por algo importante.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Dean sentó de rodillas en la cama con el ceño fruncido, mientras Cas le miraba preocupado.

—He hablado con Pamela. Ha intentado localizarte pero no lo ha conseguido.

—Mierda, no me he enterado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Quiere vernos, a los dos. Hemos quedado a las tres en la puerta del Black Feather.

—Pero, ¿te ha dicho para qué? —Pamela era su contacto con la aseguradora y, que hubiese llamado a Sam, quien hacía de su abogado con temas así, no era una buena señal.

—No. Prefiere explicárnoslo en persona.

—Mierda, Sam...

—Tranquilo, eso no significa nada —le intentó tranquilizar—. A lo mejor sólo quiere vernos, ya sabes cómo es Pamela.

—Sí... tal vez tengas razón.

—No te agobies y nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Sam. Gracias por avisarme.

Dean colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Cas, tumbándose a su lado y colocando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Es el seguro, por fin han dado señales de vida.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí... A las tres tengo que ir a verlos —suspiró porque encima tendría que enfrentarse a la desoladora imagen de volver a ver el bar quemado.

—Iré contigo —aseguró dándole un pequeño beso en el torso.

—No hace falta, Cas...

—Shhh... iré de todas formas —objetó mirándole con decisión.

—De acuerdo —aceptó abrazándole por los hombros—. Gracias, Cas.

—Estoy contigo en esto. Recuérdalo.

Dean le besó el pelo con suavidad, prefiriendo perderse en el aroma de su cabello e intentando olvidarse de la molesta sensación de angustia que le había aparecido, fallando estrepitosamente.

 

* * *

 

Salieron de la cama para meterse los dos en la ducha. Dean no se encontraba de muy buen humor, pero a Castiel no le bastó más que unas cuantas caricias para animarlo y acabar chupándosela en la ducha. Prepararon unos buenos platos de pasta al pesto y después Castiel recogió la poca ropa que había sacado de la mochila, ya que esa noche tenía que volver al trabajo. Lo único que no le dejó llevarse fue el cepillo de dientes, y fue el mismo Dean quien lo colocó en el baño. Castiel le sonrió y le besó infinidad de veces por el significado de ese pequeño gesto.

Le había pasado por la cabeza decirle que no se marchase a su casa, que se quedase con él. Sin embargo, interiormente pensaba que era demasiado pronto, que no quería asustarle y que ese paso era muy importante. Así que por eso decidió que, por ahora, sería suficiente con tener algunas cosas del bombero en el piso.

A las dos y media salieron del apartamento y fueron caminando hacia el bar con las manos entrelazadas. No estaba muy lejos pero prefirieron tomárselo con tranquilidad y disfrutar de esos momentos juntos. A pesar de que podían quedar entre semana, no era lo mismo que estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos.

Cuando llegaron al Black Feather, Sam ya les estaba esperando en la puerta. Su hermano les saludó a ambos, y a Dean no se le pasó que Sammy se encontraba mucho mejor que la última vez que se habían visto, cuando se habían despedido tras la semana en la cabaña de Bobby. Parecía que su hermano se estaba curando de las heridas bastante bien.

—¿Todo bien, Sammy? —le preguntó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sí, de maravilla —Sam le sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña y Dean pensó que algo le había pasado. O tal vez alguien.

—¿Algo que tenga que saber? —prosiguió mirándole con cierta burla.

—¿Qué?

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Castiel, quien lo cogió al instante.

—Hola, Kevin —contestó mientras se alejaba de los dos hermanos para hablar.

—Vamos, Sammy, ahora estamos solos. Escupe.

—Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando por tu sucia mente, no te voy a decir nada —renegó cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, claro, mi mente sucia... ¿Y ese chupetón? —bromeó, consiguiendo que Sam se tapase el cuello con una mano y Dean prácticamente diese un grito—. ¡Já! ¡Lo sabía!

—Eres un imbécil —se quejó con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Mira, ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto y tampoco estoy preparado para hacerlo.

—¿Sam? ¿Cómo que no...?

—¿Cómo están mis chicos preferidos? —Pamela los saludó interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos hermanos.

—Ya era hora —le recriminó Dean, dándole un corto abrazo.

—¿He llegado tarde? —se defendió, abrazándose ahora a Sam.

—No lo digo por hoy, sino por todos los días que hemos intentado hablar contigo, Pam.

—Lo siento, Dean, pero... —suspiró observando de reojo la estructura del bar quemada.

Dean había estado evitando ese momento. Había preferido quedarse de espaldas y hablar con su hermano, porque sabía lo que iba a dolerle ver su sueño destrozado. Tragó duro porque dolía, dolía muchísimo.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Castiel apareció de nuevo y se colocó al lado de Dean, agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién es este guapetón de ojos azules?

—Mi novio —espetó Dean con dureza. Conocía a Pamela y, ahora que por fin iban a explicarle qué pasaba con el seguro, no quería que se desviase del tema con preguntas personales sobre su relación con Castiel—. Y ahora habla, por favor.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo levantando las manos, en señal de paz—. Pero antes quiero que recuerdes que yo sólo soy un mensajero.

—Pamela, por favor... —le pidió ahora Sam, quien también se estaba poniendo nervioso ante tanto misterio.

—La policía forense se ha encargado de investigar el incendio de tu bar. Al principio era un puro trámite —alzó una mano porque vio que Dean quería interrumpirle—, pero han encontrado pruebas de que el incendio ha sido provocado.

—¿QUÉ? —Los tres hicieron la misma pregunta a la vez y Pamela se movió hacia atrás asustada.

—Como he dicho, yo sólo soy el mensajero —repitió a la defensiva—. Si no me he puesto en contacto con vosotros antes, era porque no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviesen seguros.

—¡Yo no he quemado mi bar! —bramó Dean alterado.

—Eso es lo que le dije a la policía, que te conozco y que jamás habrías hecho algo así. Iban a llamarte porque sospechaban de ti, pero parece que el incendio del viernes en el Bar de Garth les ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

—¿Un incendio dónde...? —Dean sintió cómo la mano de Castiel dejaba de tocarle y se giró para mirarle sorprendido, encontrándose con que Cas estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo.

—Es el tercer incendio que ha habido en poco tiempo en un bar —prosiguió Pamela, sin contestar a Dean—. Así que van a seguir investigando, ya que está la posible teoría de que haya alguien detrás de esto y que no tenga nada que ver con los dueños. Además, el idiota de Garth ni siquiera tenía seguro contra incendios, lo quitó para ahorrarse ese dinero.

—Joder, menuda mierda —renegó Sam—. ¿Y ahora qué pasará, Pamela? ¿No vais a pagar a mi hermano?

—Hasta que no se resuelva no puedo hacer nada, lo siento.

—¿Y si nunca lo pillan? —preguntó de nuevo Sam, visiblemente indignado.

—Si no lo hacen pero se demuestra que todos han sido provocados por una tercera persona, entonces podremos llegar a un acuerdo. Pero puede pasar mucho tiempo hasta que eso pase —Pamela los observó a los tres, no sintiéndose conforme con lo que les estaba explicando—. Lo siento, chicos, de verdad.

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa... —susurró Dean, con el cuerpo en tensión por toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

—Ah, Dean. Seguramente la policía se pondrá en contacto contigo para hacerte unas preguntas.

—Pero, ya no sospechan de él, ¿no? —intervino Cas por primera vez desde que Pamela había comenzado a hablar.

—No, no creo que vaya en calidad de sospechoso, pero Sam, si yo fuese tú, iría con él. Nunca viene de más que te acompañe tu abogado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Pamela.

—Sin problemas. Os avisaré cuando tenga más información —se despidió de ellos con un breve gesto con la cabeza y se marchó dejándolos solos.

Dean observó la fachada quemada del bar, con las letras del nombre ennegrecidas. Alguien le había arrebatado su sueño, algún desgraciado lo había tirado al suelo y lo había pisoteado dejándole sin nada. Alguien le había jodido la vida a propósito. Le pareció que una mano le apretaba la garganta. Se giró y se fijó en que Castiel continuaba en la misma posición, huyendo de su ojos. Recordó cómo se lo había encontrado el sábado, que había vuelto de un incendio, y no de cualquiera, del bar de su amigo, y él se lo había ocultado durante dos días.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Cas? Por qué no me habías dicho que el incendio al que fuiste había sido en El bar de Garth —consiguió decir con la voz quebrada.

—Lo iba a hacer, te lo prometo —se defendió, hablando con un susurro.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Hemos estado todo el fin de semana juntos, has tenido un montón de oportunidades para hacerlo y te has quedado callado —cogió aire, apretando los puños—. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de acostarte conmigo que has preferido ocultarme algo como esto?

—¿Qué? No es eso, Dean. Deja que te lo explique, por favor —le pidió mirándole con la cara pálida—. Te juro que iba a contártelo, pero...

—Ahórratelo, no quiero escucharlo —le interrumpió con la mirada fría—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

Como tener que mantener un negocio que no le iba a dar dinero durante meses, pagar un sin fin de facturas, el alquiler del piso y un interrogatorio con la policía. Sólo le faltaba tener una pareja que no era sincero con él y que le ocultaba cosas tan importantes como esa. No, no quería saber sus excusas, no quería verlo, lo que menos quería en ese instante era estar cerca de él.

—Dean, por favor, sólo te pido que... —sintió las yemas de los dedos de Cas rozándole la mano y Dean le miró impasible. La cara que le mostró fue suficiente para que Castiel entendiese que el contacto no era bien recibido, así que dejó de tocarle y se alejó de él con el rostro desencajado y los ojos brillantes.

Le dolía verlo así, le dolía ser el motivo de que estuviese con la cara rota de dolor, pero a la vez, no podía perdonarle, no quería escuchar los motivos que le habían llevado a tomar esa decisión, ahora no.

—Creo que será mejor que estemos unos días sin vernos —le pidió con la vista fija en los restos del Black Feather, recordando las palabras de Pamela, recordando que Castiel le había mantenido en la ignorancia.

—Dean... —Castiel dijo su nombre con la voz triste, casi como un lamento, y el camarero se giró deseando huir de ese lugar.

—Sam, ¿puedes acercar a Cas a su casa? —prosiguió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No hará falta —le interrumpió el bombero, sin dejar que el menor de los Winchester contestase—. Iré caminando, no te preocupes.

—Como quieras —respondió Dean.

—Llámame cuando creas que estés preparado para escucharme. Al menos prométeme eso.

Dean afirmó con la cabeza sin darse la vuelta. Escuchó que Sam hablaba entre susurros con Castiel y a los pocos segundos sintió la gran mano de su hermano en el hombro.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó con cautela.

—No. Sólo llévame a mi casa.

Los dos hermanos hicieron el corto trayecto en silencio con la radio de fondo. Dean no tenía ganas de hablar y Sam, afortunadamente lo comprendía. Al llegar al apartamento, Dean se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para bajar del coche, Sam le paró cogiéndole del hombro.

—Habla con él.

—Sam... — gruñó, porque no quería discutir con él, no por su relación con Castiel.

 —No te digo que sea ahora, han sido demasiadas cosas a la vez. Pero no dejes que esto sea el final. No te lo mereces y Castiel tampoco.

Dean suspiró, se despidió de él con la mano y salió del coche, necesitando urgentemente entrar en su casa. Lo que no recordaba era que todo su apartamento estaba impregnado por Castiel, incluso las sábanas de su cama. Se bebió varios vasos de whisky y se quedó dormido en el sofá, sin saber qué era lo que le dolía más; que un desaprensivo hubiese acabado con su sueño, que Cas no confiase en él o el dolor que él mismo les había causado a ambos.


	13. Chapter 13

En cuanto Castiel llegó a su casa, se cambió de ropa y se marchó a correr durante más de dos horas. Era lo que necesitaba, ya que, si se quedaba en el apartamento, sabía que no conseguiría salir para ir a trabajar. Durante ese tiempo no paró de recordar el dolor en el rostro de Dean, la decepción tan cruda y visible en sus ojos. La había cagado de una forma tan grande que no sabía cómo iba a conseguir solucionarlo.

Si al menos pudiera hablar con él, si al menos le diese la oportunidad de explicarle por qué no se lo había dicho. Era consciente de que en parte había sido por su egoísmo, que debería haber hablado cuando tuvo la oportunidad en casa de Dean, pero, ¿cómo iba a privarse de disfrutar de algo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando? Después de despertarse tras haber hecho el amor la primera vez, se le había olvidado. Ese fin de semana se habían metido en su propia burbuja, habían disfrutado el uno del otro de una forma tan abrumadora, tan pura, que su mente borró el recuerdo del incendio. Ahora estaba pagando con creces su error. Sólo le quedaba esperar, era lo único que podía hacer.

Ya había luchado por su relación nada más empezar, ya había ido a su piso pidiéndole una oportunidad. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Siempre sería él corriendo tras Dean cuando hiciese algo que le molestase? Estaba confuso y, para qué negarlo, dolido, porque Dean le había negado la oportunidad de explicarse. Entendía que se le había juntado con la mala noticia de que le habían quemado su bar, pero eso tampoco le excusaba de cómo lo había tratado. Y sí, le quería, le quería tanto que ni siquiera comprendía cómo era posible, pero también sabía que no podría estar siempre con el miedo de que cada vez que hiciese algo mal, Dean se alejaría de él.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a casa, se duchó por segunda vez, comió un poco de fruta y se preparó para marcharse al trabajo. Sólo esperaba que no fuese una de esas noches tranquilas, porque necesitaba tener la mente ocupaba.

 

* * *

—Cas, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente, Kevin —contestó cerrando su taquilla con un manotazo, para después atarse las botas.

Los dos se encontraban en el vestidor, poniéndose la ropa de calle para el cambio de turno de las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí tú lo dices...

Kevin lo conocía bastante bien, además de que no hacía falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido diferente. Se había pasado toda la noche evitando estar en compañía, con una cara más seria de lo normal y contestando con respuestas cortas y secas a cada intento de conversación por parte de sus compañeros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba comportándose como un idiota con personas que no tenían la culpa, sobre todo con Kevin, así que decidió ponerle remedio.

—¿Y tú que tal? Creo que el fin de semana ha ido bien, ¿o me equivoco?

Kevin se quedó mirándole extrañado con la camiseta en la mano.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Primero porque de vez en cuando te has puesto a sonreír tú solo como un idiota, segundo porque me has llamado esta tarde y todavía no sé por qué.

—Olvídate de esa llamada...

—Y tercero —le interrumpió—, por las marcas que tienes por todo el cuerpo.

—¡No son tantas! —objetó avergonzado, poniéndose la camiseta casi corriendo.

Castiel se rió y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, le pidió que se sentase a su lado.

—No pasa nada si no me lo quieres contar, pero al menos dime que te lo pasaste bien.

—Sí, fue... genial... —el chico suspiró y se apoyó en la pared—. Aún me parece que puedo sentir que sigue tocándome...

—Joder, Kevin, ¿y a qué viene esa cara?

—Porque dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver —se lamentó tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—¿Por qué? ¿No le diste tu número de teléfono? ¿O está casado?

—No, no está casado y bueno... me marché de su casa antes de que se despertase.

—¡Serás idiota! —renegó dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

—Oye, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Esperar a que me echara de su cama? Me quedó bastante claro que sólo quería un lío de una noche, que quería experimentar y...

—Espera, espera... —lo paró, porque ahora sí que se había perdido—. ¿Cómo que quería experimentar? ¿No sería un hetero que sólo quería follarse un culo?

—Bueno... —Ahora se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

—¡Kevin! Esas cosas nunca salen bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero... había algo en él... y al final no fue lo que me esperaba —suspiró, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y mirándole fijamente—. Me hizo sentir especial, deseado, fue cariñoso, amable, fue perfecto, una noche que jamás olvidaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Porque era lo mejor.

La rotundidad en sus palabras le hizo pensar que Kevin no iba a explicarle por qué creía eso, así que, por el momento, lo dejó pasar.

—¿Me habías llamado para explicármelo?

—Sí, pero me he arrepentido cuando me has cogido el teléfono, y esta noche te he visto agobiado... no quería molestarte.

Castiel se acercó al muchacho y le rodeó el hombro con un brazo, para que se apoyase en él.

—Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta de que me necesitabas, Kev —Sabía que su compañero era el tipo de persona que necesitaba hablar con alguien para aclarar sus ideas y poner orden en su cabeza. Ahora se sentía mal por haber estado tan metido en sus problemas y no ver que algo le sucedía.

—No pasa nada, Cas, además sé que te ha pasado algo con Dean. A mí no me engañas.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó susurrando—. Pero espero que podamos solucionarlo antes de que sea peor.

—Yo también lo espero, no me gusta verte así.

Sonrió agradecido, no sólo por sus palabras, también por la amistad que tenía con él. Kevin se había convertido en un pilar importante de tu vida en muy poco tiempo. Esperaba que el haber tenido ese encuentro con su hombre misterioso fuese algo que le resultase beneficioso para su autoestima, que por fin entendiese el gran hombre que era.

Se quedaron callados, apoyados el uno en el otro, hasta que Castiel volvió a hablar.

—Oye, Kev.

—Dime.

—¿Tenía una buena polla?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —se separó para mirarle con la boca abierta.

—No sé, ¿curiosidad? —Y que también quería romper ese ambiente decaído.

—Eres un cotilla —respondió mientras comenzaba a atarse las zapatillas.

Castiel se encogió de hombros, y viendo que no iba a contestarle, se colocó la mochila para salir del vestuario.

—Cas —le llamó antes de que se marchase—. Era enorme.

Riéndose, volvió a acercarse a él para despeinarle la cabeza, dando gracias al que había puesto a Kevin en su camino.

 

* * *

 

Dean escuchó el sonido de su móvil avisándole de que había recibido un mensaje. Abrió los ojos y de inmediato los volvió a cerrar, notando un intenso dolor de cabeza. En algún momento de la noche se había despertado para continuar bebiendo de la botella de whisky hasta acabársela. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo profundamente.

Cogió el teléfono y con los ojos entreabiertos vio que era un mensaje de Castiel. Era la primera noticia que tenía de él desde el día anterior y, por la hora, supuso que había salido del trabajo y debía de estar en casa.

Decidió que todavía no quería leerlo, así que se dio la vuelta en el incómodo sofá y continuó durmiendo.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez ya eran las dos del mediodía. Se duchó con pereza y después preparó una cafetera de café bien cargado. Debía despejarse para poder calcular los gastos que le iban a venir y cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con lo que tenía ahorrado.

El resultado no fue agradable, ya que todas sus ganancias venían del bar. Sin ese dinero no podría estar más que tres meses pagando el alquiler del piso y los gastos mínimos que implicaban el apartamento y el Black Feather; aunque no estuviese abierto las facturas seguirían llegando. Al menos había podido cancelar a tiempo todos los pedidos de bebida y comida.

Se pasó toda la tarde rodeado de papeles, calculando una y otra vez cómo demonios iba a salir de esa situación. Siempre podía acabar vendiendo el local, o incluso, dejar el apartamento en el que estaba viviendo por otro más barato, pero no le gustaba ninguna de esas dos opciones. Eso sería el último recurso.

A las nueve de la noche se dio cuenta de que se había pasado el día a base de café. Pidió una pizza y bebió unas cervezas viendo un programa estúpido al que no le prestó atención.

Aún no había leído el mensaje que le había enviado Castiel por la mañana. Había mantenido la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en él, y ahora su presencia había aparecido, con su cara de dolor por las acusaciones que le había dicho. Cogió el teléfono y abrió el mensaje:

_“Sé que he hecho mal y que te he decepcionado. Yo no quiero que esto sea el final, pero la decisión es tuya. Avísame cuando quieras hablar”._

Esta vez Castiel no iba a ir a su casa, le estaba dando el espacio necesario para que fuese él quien diese el primer paso. No supo si estar agradecido. Apartó el teléfono y se fue a su habitación. Cambió las sábanas y se metió en la cama. A pesar de que estaban limpias, su cama aún seguía oliendo a Cas.

 

* * *

  

A la mañana siguiente le despertó el sonido de una llamada de teléfono. Descolgó sin prestarle atención al nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

—¿Sí?

—Dean, soy Garth.

—Hey, tío. Contigo quería hablar —se incorporó de inmediato en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero—. Me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado.

—Sí, lo sé, he hablado con Sam. Tú hermano quería echarme un cable con el seguro, pero lo tengo muy jodido.

—Joder, Garth, menuda mierda.

—Lo sé. Por ahorrarme un poco de dinero al final lo he perdido todo. Al menos ya ha aparecido un comprador interesado, un tal Crowley. No es que me vaya a pagar mucho, pero prefiero eso a nada.

—¿Estás seguro, tío? —Le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo ya hubiese alguien sacando negocio de las desgracias ajenas.

—¿Qué otra opción me queda, Dean? El seguro no me pagará nada y es imposible que consiga sacar el bar adelante. Menos mal que tu novio estuvo allí e hizo que las cosas no fuesen a peor.

—¿Cas? ¿A qué te refieres? —salió de la cama de un saltó y, nervioso, comenzó a caminar descalzo por la habitación.

—No sé, pero tu novio tiene una admiradora. Es una mujer mayor que vive en el edificio donde tengo el bar. Al parecer no quería desalojar el edificio pero Castiel habló con ella y consiguió convencerla para que lo hiciera. No sé qué le dijo, pero te aseguro que yo he hablado con ella y no paró de decirme lo guapo y amable que era el bombero que la había rescatado y lo enamorado que estaba de su novio.

—¿Enamo...? —Dean tartamudeó por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sus palabras, no las mías. De verdad, dale las gracias porque si no llega a ser por él, no sé qué habría pasado.

—Claro, Garth, lo haré.

Se despidieron y Dean lanzó el teléfono a la cama con las manos temblando.

Por primera vez desde que habían discutido, intentó rememorar lo que había sucedido cuando se habían encontrado, dándose cuenta de que fue él mismo quien lo abordó en el parque de bomberos y que también fue él quien dio el primer paso antes de acostarse. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué narices había hecho?

Había estado tan metido en su propio drama, tan sumido en su propia desgracia, que no había pensando en el punto de vista de Cas, al contrario, le había negado que se explicase. Estaba tan enfadado con el mundo que había alejado a una persona que se preocupaba por él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta y gilipollas?

Decidido, se metió en la ducha para arreglarse y después se entretuvo recogiendo el desastre de papeles que tenía montado en el comedor. Antes de salir y, mientras se peinaba en el baño, vio el cepillo de dientes de Castiel. Recordó el momento en que le había quitado el cepillo para colocarlo junto al suyo, lo feliz que se había puesto con ese gesto.

Tal vez esa anciana tuviera razón y Castiel estaba enamorado de él, ya que empezaba a pensar que él también lo estaba. Tenía que verle, tenía que disculparse y pedirle perdón las veces que hiciesen falta. No podía perderlo, no quería hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

A las dos del mediodía cogió el coche y se dirigió a casa de Cas. Nunca había ido, pero el bombero le había dado la dirección días atrás. Llamó al interfono y, al no obtener respuesta, esperó en las escaleras del bloque. Media hora más tarde lo vio aparecer corriendo al final de calle. Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba allí, comenzó a bajar el ritmo hasta que se acercó caminando hacia él.

—Dean...

Castiel lo miraba a la expectativa, con la frente sudada, las mejillas rojas, y el cuerpo en una postura derrotada. Tenía cara de cansado y Dean estaba convencido de que no era por haber estado corriendo; las pequeñas bolsas que habían debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba. Sintió cómo se le cerraba el estómago, jodidamente culpable por ser el causante de su estado.

—Lo siento —comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada—. Lo siento, Cas, lo siento.

Castiel se acercó a él y le puso las manos en las mejillas.

—Yo también lo siento, Dean.

Se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y aclarar, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda en darse el beso que estaban deseando. Se abrazaron con fuerza, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, alargando un beso plagado de sentimientos y de disculpa, sabiendo que iban a superar ese bache, porque ambos estaban deseando hacerlo.


	14. Chapter 14

El agua caía sobre su rostro y sus músculos entumecidos. No quería alargar esa ducha, ya que Dean estaba esperándolo en el comedor, pero necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse y ordenar sus ideas. No se había esperado que Dean fuese a su casa, y era muy importante que hubiese sido él quien hubiese dado ese paso. Eso significaba que había recapacitado y que las cosas podrían arreglarse entre ellos. El beso que habían compartido había sido una clara señal de que sí, podían hacerlo.

Salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla y se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja. Cuando apareció en el comedor, se encontró a Dean de espaldas mirando por el gran ventanal que había en la estancia. Era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de ese apartamento, por no decir la única; que podía observar la ciudad en todo momento.

—Dean... —Éste se giró al escuchar su voz, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Se le notaba cansado y también nervioso—. Perdona por haber tardado.

—Al contrario, disculpa por haber venido sin avisar.

Se quedaron callados observándose en la distancia, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

—¿Quieres beber...?

—¿Te parece bien sí...?

Los dos hablaron a la vez y sonrieron dándose cuenta de lo idiotas que estaban siendo al convertir ese momento en algo incómodo. Dean caminó acercándose a él y, cuando estuvo a su lado, le cogió la mano con cariño para después aproximarla a sus labios y darle un suave beso mientras le miraba a los ojos. Para Castiel ese gesto significaba mucho, ya que Dean había rechazado que le tocase la tarde que habían discutido. Sintió que esos labios de Dean le acariciaban con ternura la piel y sonrió emocionado. Pensó que tal vez era su forma de pedirle perdón por haberle negado ese contacto, que tal vez estaba diciéndole que volvía a necesitar sus caricias. Sin perder la sonrisa, Castiel le agarró la suya e hizo lo mismo que Dean, besarla con adoración. Se miraron con ternura y el bombero apoyó la frente en la del otro hombre, suspirando contento porque volvía a tenerlo junto a él.

Después se sentaron en el sofá y Dean volvió a cogerle la mano, acariciándole la palma con el pulgar. Los dos sabían que tenían que hablar y aclarar lo que había sucedido, pero parecía que ninguno quería romper el momento. Sin embargo, tenían que hacerlo.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Cas —comenzó a hablar Dean con un débil susurro.

—Yo también lo siento, Dean. Te prometo que nunca fue mi intención ocultarte el incendio —aseguró—. Tuve mi primera oportunidad cuando viniste a buscarme al trabajo, pero te había echado tanto de menos y, bueno, después pasó lo que pasó y, más tarde, cuando estábamos en tu casa volví a pensar que tenía que hacerlo, que merecías saberlo por mí, pero empezaste a besarme y a tocarme y...

—Vamos, que en realidad fue mi culpa —le interrumpió.

—No, Dean, no fue sólo por eso —replicó cogiéndole de la barbilla—. Reconozco que tienes algo de razón, pero te juro que no fue lo único.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué más tengo que saber? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la señora que rescataste?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó asombrado.

—Eso no importa —negó con la cabeza—, sólo cuéntamelo, por favor. No me ocultes nada porque creas que no estoy preparado para saberlo.

Castiel cogió aire sabiendo que Dean tenía razón, que era el momento perfecto para sincerarse. Al menos con eso.

—Sí, tuve que sacar a una pobre anciana que prefería morir en un edificio en llamas antes de marcharse de su casa y no te imaginas... —tembló al recordar ese momento—, no te imaginas lo duro que fue, lo difícil que es convencer a alguien de que tiene que seguir luchando —tras esas palabras notó que Dean le apretaba más la mano—. Cuando regresé al parque lo único en lo que pensaba era que necesitaba verte, besarte, abrazarte y, de repente estabas ahí, conmigo, y no pude negarme a darte lo que querías porque yo también lo necesitaba. Supongo que fui algo egoísta por no decírtelo en cuanto te vi, pero te necesitaba, Dean, necesitaba que me anclaras a la vida.

—Cas...

—Y sabes, he estado durante muchos años metiéndome en incendios —continuó hablando—, luchando a veces para salir con vida, incluso en ocasiones recibiendo más de una herida y nunca, hasta que te he conocido, había tenido esta necesidad de salir de allí ileso, de saber que tú me me estás esperando —Castiel le miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada verde y brillante, y le sonrió con cariño—, de que por ti merece la pena querer regresar.

Dean le rodeó con los brazos y le dio un sin fin de besos por el rostro, sin dejar de pedirle perdón entre susurros. Castiel se dejó hacer demasiado abrumado por lo que le acababa de explicar, por rememorar ese instante y mostrarse tan débil.

—Siempre que me necesites, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo, Cas? —aseguró cogiéndole de las mejillas para mirarle a los ojos—. Estoy contigo, para lo que sea, a la hora que sea. Siempre.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió aferrándose a él, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, perdiéndose en su aroma y en la calidez de su cuerpo. Lo había echado tanto de menos esos días—. ¿Me perdonarás por no habértelo contado?

—¿Me perdonarás tú a mí por no haberte dejado que me explicaras qué pasó?

—Dean... —El camarero le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se separó sin soltarle las manos.

—Sé que me porté como un imbécil, no tengo ninguna excusa, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Dímelo, habla conmigo —le pidió cogiéndole por el mentón para que no huyese de su mirada—. No me ocultes cosas tú a mí, por favor.

—Supongo que no quería aceptar que podía perder el bar —acabó confesando con un suspiro—. Sé que te he dicho muchas veces que no sabía qué quería hacer con él, pero cuando Pamela me dijo que alguien lo había quemado a propósito, que no me pagarían para poder arreglarlo... fue como si me hubieran destruido todos esos años de sacrificio de una patada.

—Hasta ese momento aún tenías esperanzas de que podrías arreglarlo ¿Es eso? —bajó la mano por la mejilla, acariciándole la nuca con suavidad.

—Sí, creo que en realidad sabía que quería hacerlo aunque tuviese dudas —aceptó mordiéndose los labios—. Fui un imbécil y pagué mi enfado contigo, con la persona que menos se lo merecía —Alzó una mano para que Castiel le dejase hablar—. Sí, no me contaste dónde había sido el incendio, pero no te dejé que te explicaras, te reproché cosas que no merecías y he estado días sin hablarte. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Sólo prométeme que si vuelvo a hacer algo que no te gusta, lo hablaremos y no huirás de mí. Sólo te pido eso.

—Lo haré si tu prometes que harás lo mismo.

—Trato hecho.

Se miraron sonriendo, dándose cuenta de que habían superado ese bache y que lo habían conseguido siendo sinceros, prometiéndose que confiarían el uno el otro, que esa era la forma correcta de que su relación avanzara; comprometiéndose.

Castiel se incorporó y se sentó encima de él estrechándole entre sus brazos, sintiendo que volvía a estar en su sitio, en el lugar que tanto adoraba.

—Te he echado de menos, Dean.

—Y yo a ti, Cas. Me sentía tan miserable recordando lo que había pasado.

—No lo hagas, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Siempre, siempre que quieras.

Dean le buscó los labios y los capturó dándole un pequeño beso, consiguiendo que Castiel suspirase ante ese leve contacto, dejándole con ganas de más, de mucho más. Abrió la boca y le acarició la dulce carne, haciendo que Dean temblase y su lengua fuese en busca de la suya. Compartieron un beso tranquilo, rozando ambas lenguas con tranquilidad, disfrutando de ese momento en el que su mundo volvía a estar en su sitio. Juntos.

Poco a poco el beso pasó a subir de intensidad y Castiel comenzó a deslizar las caderas, notando cómo su pareja iba endureciéndose debajo de él. Dean gimoteó su nombre elevando la pelvis y Cas sintió que su erección se estaba hinchando sin remedio.

—Dean... —sollozó, mordiéndole el cuello—. ¿Quieres?

—Por favor...

No le hicieron falta más palabras; se levantó de un salto y le cogió la mano para llevárselo a su habitación. Se quitaron la ropa entre besos y sonrisas pletóricas y cuando se quedaron desnudos, Castiel se agachó delante de él para acogerle el erecto miembro con sus labios.

—Sí, Cas, lo haces tan bien... —gimió acariciándole el pelo, moviendo las caderas hacia delante para introducirse hasta el fondo.

Relajó la garganta y dejó que Dean le follase la boca a su antojo, disfrutando del sabor salado y de tener esa dura polla deslizándose entre sus labios.

—¿Quieres correrte, Dean? —le preguntó besándole los testículos para después recorrerle el tronco con la lengua hasta llegar al glande.

—Todavía no —respondió agarrándole de los cabellos para que levantase la cabeza y le mirase a los ojos—. Quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mí.

—Como desees.

Se levantó y le cogió de la cintura, empujándole para que cayese encima de la cama. Se acercó al cajón de la mesita, cogió el lubricante y se lo lanzó a Dean. Éste no tardó ni en segundo en embadurnarse los dedos y, observándole con una mirada febril, se abrió de piernas y comenzó a introducirse un dígito.

—Eso es, Dean, prepárate para mí —Castiel cogió el bote, se empapó la mano y se acarició el miembro sin dejar de mirarlo, perdiéndose en cómo Dean gemía mientras se follaba a sí mismo con dos dígitos.

—Cas... ven conmigo... —le pidió arqueando la espalda.

—Ven tú conmigo —le ofreció una mano y Dean le miró extrañado, sin saber qué le estaba proponiendo—. Confía en mí.

—Siempre —contestó con seguridad saliendo de la cama.

Cuando lo tuvo delante lo besó con avaricia y lo alzó cogiéndole del trasero, haciendo que Dean le rodease la cintura con las piernas. Cargó con él hasta llegar a una pared de una habitación y Dean apoyó su peso en ésta, aferrándose a la espalda de Cas.

El bombero le separó las nalgas y lo elevó un poco más. Dean le observaba con la cara sudada y las pupilas dilatadas, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo hiciese, que entrase en él. A Castiel no le hizo falta coger su erección para colocarla en su entrada; movió las caderas y su propio miembro encontró el camino. Con cuidado hizo que Dean bajase poco a poco, consiguiendo que fuese él mismo quien estuviera haciendo que Cas se fuese introduciendo en su interior.

Cuando estaba a punto de estar completamente en él, Cas se agarró con más fuerza a su culo y con una embestida llegó hasta el fondo del estrecho canal.

—Sí, Cas, muévete, muévete —le exigió clavándole los dedos en la espalda.

Comenzó a deslizarse con penetraciones cortas y rápidas, presionándole la próstata con cada movimiento. Dean le miraba con la boca entreabierta, sumido en una espiral de placer de la que parecía que no quería salir. Castiel le mordió la barbilla y después le capturó los labios, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo sin dejar de entrar y salir de él. Sentía que los músculos de los brazos se le estaban agarrotando por el esfuerzo, pero no iba a parar, no podía hacerlo. Además de que sabía que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al final.

—Me voy a correr, no creo que pueda aguantar más.

—Hazlo —le ordenó con la voz ahogada—. Lléname, Cas, hazlo.

No necesitó más que esa petición para dejarse llevar y con una acometida más, se corrió llenándole de caliente y espeso esperma. Castiel le bajó y salió de su interior, haciendo que su propia semilla resbalase de entre los muslos de Dean.

Se quedó de rodillas y le instó a separar las piernas. Después le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a lamerle las gotas que iban cayendo por su piel, subiendo hasta llegar a la polla de Dean. Acogió el glande entre sus labios y, sin dejar de follarlo con los dígitos esperó unos escasos segundos a que Dean le llenase la boca con su corrida. Castiel abrió más la boca y el semen resbaló por sus labios y su pecho.

Dean se dejó caer al suelo sentándose encima del bombero. Se quedaron abrazados recuperando la respiración, completamente sudados y exhaustos. Castiel le besó la cabeza cansado, sintiéndose feliz porque lo había recuperado. Volvía a tener al Dean del que estaba enamorado.

 

* * *

 

—No hacía falta que me llevases al trabajo, Dean.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.

Después de recuperarse y darse una ducha, se tumbaron en el sofá y Dean le explicó la difícil situación económica en la que se encontraba. Castiel se ofreció a ayudarle en lo que hiciese falta. Estuvo a punto de proponerle que podían vivir juntos y así podría ahorrarse el dinero del alquiler. Si no lo hizo fue porque decidió que podría hacerlo si llegaba el momento. Cuando fue la hora de marcharse para irse a trabajar, Dean le comentó que había venido en coche, así que se ofreció a llevarlo.

—Ya hemos llegado —comentó viendo el parque de bomberos a lo lejos.

—Te acompaño, he quedado con Sam que nos encontraríamos aquí —le informó mientras salían los dos del coche.

—¿Está todo bien? —le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

—Sí. Es sólo que quería cenar con él, tenemos que mirar unos papeles del bar.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza y cuando iba a darle un beso, vio que Kevin aparecía detrás de ellos.

—Hola, Kevin.

—Hola, Cas, Dean —A Castiel no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa de su compañero. Pensó que se alegraba de que se hubiesen reconciliado, aunque no supiese qué había sucedido en realidad.

—¿Preparado para que te de una paliza al póquer?

—¿Cómo que paliza? —renegó Kevin con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vosotros vais a trabajar o a pasar el rato? —bromeó—. Ah, ahí está Sam.

Dean levantó un brazo para llamarle su atención y, a los pocos segundos, su hermano se reunió con ellos.

—¿Os he hecho esperar?

—Tranquilo, Sam, acabamos de llegar —respondió Dean.

—Sam, ven, quiero presentarte a uno de mis compañeros —Castiel cogió a Kevin por el hombro y de un empujón lo dejó delante de Sam—. Sam este es Kevin. Kevin este es Sam, el hermano de Dean.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Sam pasó de tener una sonrisa en el rostro a quedarse sorprendido con la boca entreabierta mientras Kevin lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mordiéndose nervioso los labios.

—Es un placer, Kevin —le estrechó la mano con fuerza, volviendo a tener una sonrisa en la cara con unos pequeños hoyuelos.

—No sabía que Dean tenía un hermano —balbuceó Kevin aún desconcertado, mientras separaban las manos y continuaban el uno el frente del otro, observándose de reojo.

A Castiel le extrañó que Kevin se hubiese quedado tan pasmado, pero prefirió no darle importancia. A veces su compañero podía ser muy tímido.

—Sí, es mi hermano pequeño, aunque de pequeño no tiene nada —Dean se rió dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sam.

—Te creo, te creo... —comentó Kevin en voz baja.

—Oye, Kevin, por qué no me enseñas cómo es esto y dejamos que los tortolitos puedan despedirse —Sam no le dio tiempo a responder, lo cogió por el codo sonriendo y juntos se metieron dentro del edificio.

—¿Crees que se llevaran bien? —le preguntó Cas, sintiendo que Dean le abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba la mejilla.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?


	15. Chapter 15

Kevin notaba cómo el corazón le latía desbocado. No sólo había vuelto a encontrarse con Sam, sino que además era el hermano de Dean, ¡el maldito hermano de Dean!

—Tenemos que hablar —le gruñó Sam al oído, escondidos detrás de uno de los camiones.

_¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?_

—Ahora no puedo, Sam. Tengo… tengo que trabajar —contestó tartamudeando.

—Pues mañana. Quiero que me expliques por qué te fuiste de mi cama, Kevin, por qué te marchaste dejándome solo y con tu semen reseco en mi pecho.

Se quedó blanco y con la boca abierta al escuchar su acusación. Sí, eso era lo que había hecho pero jamás habría pensado que se lo tomaría de esa forma.

—Yo pensé que... pensé que... —balbuceó dándose cuenta que Sam le observaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No se parecía en nada al hombre amable que había conocido hacía unos días—. Pensé que tú no...

Se quedó callado al oír a lo lejos las voces de sus compañeros. Le miró asustado porque al final los acabarían descubriendo y tendría que dar explicaciones de qué hacían ahí escondidos. Incluso podía encontrarlos Castiel.

Sam se separó de él suspirando y con el rostro un poco más relajado.

—Escucha, no quiero causarte problemas en el trabajo, así que me voy. Pero mañana vas a quedar conmigo y vas a aclararme qué te pasó.

Kevin afirmó receloso con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Aunque tal vez podía no presentarse.

—Dame tu teléfono —le pidió mostrándole una mano.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Kevin, Dean me estará esperando —Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sam le había metido la mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y tenía su móvil en la mano.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué haces? —Se fijó en que marcaba unos números en su teléfono y después hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

—Ya tengo tu número y tú tienes el mío.

Sam le devolvió el móvil con una enorme sonrisa y Kevin se dio cuenta de que no le estaba dando ninguna opción a escaquearse.

—¿Te va bien a las tres? Podemos ir a comer —continuó—. Sé que es tarde pero es cuando salgo del trabajo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con un susurro. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

—Genial. Te enviaré un mensaje diciéndote el sitio.

Se quedó con la cabeza agachada, deseando que Sam se marchase de una vez y poder huir al vestidor para alejarse de esa pesadilla.

—Hey, Kev —notó que le tocaba la barbilla y le hacía levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Los ojos claros de Sam le observaban ahora preocupados—. Sólo quiero hablar contigo, por favor, compréndeme.

—Está bien —aceptó suspirando mientras apartaba la mirada de él—, hablaremos.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió despeinándole la cabeza con una mano—. Y ten cuidado trabajando. No me gustaría que te pasase algo ahora que te he encontrado.

Y sin más, se marchó de allí dejándole solo.

 

Mientras trabajaba no paró de recordar la noche que había pasado con Sam, junto a la conversación que habían tenido al encontrarse. Se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verlo y, si lo hacía, Sam estaría con un hombre atractivo y completamente diferente a él. Se había marchado de su cama porque había querido evitar el rechazo de la mañana siguiente, que Sam se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho y con quién. Había preferido irse y quedarse con los recuerdos agradables, sabiendo que había recibido mucho más de lo que había esperado.

Y ahora Sam estaba dolido y le pedía explicaciones.

Le pediría perdón por haber huido de esa forma y esperaba que con eso las cosas se aclarasen entre ellos. No le gustaba tener problemas con nadie y menos con el hermano del novio de Castiel. De entre todos los hombres justo, tenía que haberse acostado con él. Maldito destino y su forma de joderle la vida.

Evitó a Cas durante toda la noche y habló con él lo justo y necesario para que no le preguntase qué le sucedía. Cuando por fin llegó a casa a las ocho de la mañana, se metió en la cama deseando que ese día acabase cuanto antes.

 

Se despertó a las dos del mediodía y, tal y como habían acordado, Sam le había enviado un mensaje para que se reuniesen en un restaurante. Le quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, así que tendría que ir en moto. Se vistió con una sudadera roja y unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco anchos. No iba a arreglarse para él y, sinceramente, no le apetecía. A pesar de tener preparado su discurso de disculpa estaba muy nervioso. Sam le parecía un hombre razonable, pero ya no sabía qué esperar.

Salió de casa cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fuese la hora que habían acordado. El paseo en moto le vino bien para relajarse un poco. Le gustaba la sensación de conducir con el aire golpeando su cuerpo, le hacía sentirse libre y en armonía.

Aparcó delante de la puerta y vio que Sam ya le estaba esperando. Iba vestido con un traje formal y llevaba una cartera en una mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su trabajo, y que además él iba vestido como si fuese un criajo. Genial.

Estuvo a punto de subirse de nuevo a la moto para ir a su casa y cambiarse, pero en ese momento escuchó que Sam le llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Kevin!

—Mierda —gruñó por lo bajo, acercándose a él—. Hola, Sam.

—Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir —se peinó el pelo con una mano dejándola en su nuca.

—¿He llegado muy tarde? —miró su reloj comprobando que sólo habían pasado dos minutos de las tres.

—No, no, no te preocupes.

Sam se mordió el labio y Kevin recordó claramente cómo los había besado, lamido y mordisqueado unos días antes. Movió la cabeza queriendo alejar esas imágenes de su mente y, en ese instante, Sam le cogió por el hombro, haciendo que el recuerdo de sus grandes y fuertes manos por su piel fuese más intenso.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó señalando la puerta.

—Detrás de ti —respondió moviéndose para alejar esa mano de su cuerpo.

   
El restaurante no era muy grande y Sam había reservado una mesa que quedaba en un rincón, dándoles la suficiente privacidad para que nadie pudiese escucharles. Parecía que el hombre había pensado en todo.

—Espero que te guste la comida que hacen aquí. Es de mis sitios preferidos —comentó mirando el menú.

—Seguro que sí —Kevin leía la carta, sin dejar de pensar que esto era una mala idea, que no tenía que haber ido, que tenía que haberle pedido disculpas por teléfono, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No podía levantarse y dejarlo tirado. Otra vez.

El camarero llegó cinco minutos más tarde y el bombero fue el primero en pedir, decidiéndose por una ensalada y una musaka. Curiosamente Sam pidió lo mismo que él y además lo acompañó con un plato de hummus para compartir y una botella de vino rosado.

—¿Eres vegetariano? —le preguntó Sam con curiosidad, una vez se quedaron a solas.

—No me gusta mucho la carne así que prefiero evitarla si puedo. ¿Te parece mal?

—No, no, al contrario —se desató el nudo de la corbata, guardándola en la cartera—. En realidad yo soy como tú. Siempre tengo que escuchar a mi hermano alabando un bistec de ternera.

—Castiel es igual —dijo sonriendo—. Él sabe que prefiero la verdura, pero a veces acabamos en un sitio en el que sólo hacen hamburguesas. Sé que en realidad lo hace porque a él le chiflan, y bueno, a mí tampoco me molesta mucho.

—Te entiendo, Dean hace lo mismo —Sam sonrió con él, mostrándole sus dos encantadores hoyuelos—. A veces pienso que esos dos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

—Sí... —Sintió que Sam le observaba fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar quedarse durante unos segundos perdido en su mirada, recordando cómo esos mismos ojos le habían devorado cuando había estado subido encima de él—. Sam...

Antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, el camarero llegó con la botella de vino y Kevin pensó que había sido lo mejor, porque por un instante había estado a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo, de confesarle que no había olvidado esa noche ni lo que había sucedido entre ellos, que el día siguiente se había masturbado recordando sus caricias, sus besos y su miembro dentro de él, que quería repetirlo de nuevo. Sería mejor que dejase de hacerse ilusiones y se centrase en recordar lo que había venido a hacer. Que lo perdonase.

  
La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad y, conforme fueron pasando los minutos, tanto Kevin como Sam se relajaron y hablaron un poco de sus vidas. Sam le explicó que era abogado y que llevaba años trabajando en un bufete, pero que últimamente no estaban teniendo muchos casos y que por eso ahora tenía muchas tardes libres. También se interesó por su trabajo como bombero y Kevin le contó lo que había tenido que luchar en la academia, lo mucho que había sufrido para conseguir ese trabajo.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya había pasado una hora y estaban comiéndose el postre.

Había algo en Sam que le hacía sentirse diferente. Tal vez fuese que le escuchaba con interés, que se interesaba en lo que le explicaba, o porque cuando hablaba sabía cómo llamar la atención. Fuese lo que fuese, le gustaba, era una faceta diferente que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Y en ese momento se alegró de haber quedado con él.

—Bueno, Kevin —carraspeó, cogiendo con un tenedor un trozo de la tarta de chocolate que había pedido—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de lo que hemos estado evitando durante este rato —se metió el trozo en la boca, lo saboreó, se lamió los labios, y después le señaló con el tenedor—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 

* * *

 

A Sam no le pasó desapercibido que Kevin huyó de su mirada en cuanto le hizo esa pregunta. Había esperado a ese momento para sacar el tema porque quería que el chico se relajase. Sabía que se había comportado como un imbécil cuando lo había encarado en el parque de bomberos, pero el shock de encontrárselo junto a su hermano y Cas le había superado. Sin embargo, había reflexionado y había decidido no mostrarse tan agresivo para no asustarle.

Él lo único que quería saber era la verdad.

Al principio se había sentido decepcionado al comprobar que se había marchado, pero conforme pasó el día, la decepción fue creciendo hasta llegar al resentimiento. Esa noche había dado un paso importante, había confiado plenamente en él, se había puesto en sus manos para que lo guiase y pensaba que habían conectado. Además, Kevin sabía la decisión que había tomado acostándose con él y no había tenido el decoro de esperar ni a que se despertase. ¡Ni tan siquiera le había dado su teléfono! Era como si le hubiese enseñado a volar y después le hubiese soltado sin comprobar si realmente estaba bien.

Por eso se había enfadado tanto al volverlo a ver, porque parecía que Kevin ya había pasado página cuando él seguía recordando lo que había sido estar dentro de él. Verle de nuevo había acentuado sus recuerdos, el tacto de sus pequeñas manos, la calidez de su boca junto a la suya. La noche anterior no había podido evitar masturbarse con esas mismas imágenes en su mente. Sabía que Kevin se sentía atraído por él, ya que en más de una ocasión se había fijado en cómo le observaba y había visto tanto deseo en sus ojos que había estado a punto de levantarse de la mesa y llevárselo a su casa.

Se estaba volviendo loco y el único que podía ayudarle era Kevin.

—¿Y bien? —insistió, ya que el otro continuaba sin articular palabra.

—Yo pensé que.... pensé que como ya habías tenido lo que querías... —empezó a balbucear, retorciendo una servilleta que tenía en las manos—, ya no me necesitarías, que fue algo de una noche. Preferí irme antes de que me vieses y... —cogió aire, como si le costase hablar—, y te dieses cuenta de lo que habías hecho y te arrepintieses. Me asusté, y por eso me marché. Sólo espero que me perdones. Eres el hermano de Dean y no quiero tener problemas contigo —se levantó y se puso a su lado para mirarlo a los ojos—. Perdóname, Sam.

Se giró y, cuando dio un paso para alejarse de la mesa, Sam le agarró de la muñeca.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió.

—Sam... ya te he respondido...

Odiaba hacerle eso, odiaba verle así de débil, pero no podía permitir que se fuese de su vida sin aclarar las cosas.

—Ahora escúchame tú a mí, por favor —le dijo en voz baja, casi suplicando.

Kevin le miró sorprendido pero finalmente le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—¿Te pareció que cuando nos acostamos me arrepentí en algún momento, Kevin?

—No —musitó.

—Bien, porque te aseguro que ni lo hice ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al otro. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos porque quería hacerlo y que fuera contigo.

—Pero tú me diste a entender que sólo querías que fuese algo de una noche —objetó—. Además, si te has dado cuenta de que también te gusta estar con un hombre, ahora es normal que quieras probar con otros, no sólo conmigo.

—Pues te equivocas —Movió la silla acercándose a él—. Te concedo que no te di a entender que quería algo más de ti, pero sinceramente, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Te llevé a mi casa sin saber cómo iba a terminar eso y... —le colocó una mano en la rodilla y le observó a los ojos—, fue increíble, Kevin. Cómo te portaste conmigo, la libertad que me diste en todo momento, me hiciste sentir seguro y te aseguro que estaba acojonado antes de empezar.

—Yo sólo quería que disfrutases... sólo... —colocó las manos en la mesa y Sam pudo ver cómo le temblaban, así que le agarró una y la acarició con un pulgar muy lentamente.

—Lo hice, y mucho. Te lo prometo —aseguró sonriéndole con cariño—. Y yo pensaba que tú también.

—Lo hice... —respondió en voz baja, con las mejillas un poco más rojas.

—Me alegro —continuó rozándole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora que las cosas se habían aclarando se sentía mucho más seguro para hacerle la propuesta que había pensado—. Escucha, sé que piensas que ahora debería ver a otros tíos, pero no es lo que busco, ni lo que necesito.

—¿Y qué necesitas?

—A ti. Te necesito a ti —contestó con sinceridad, apretándole la mano.

—¿Qué? —Kevin le observaba perplejo, casi sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—Mira, aún hay cosas con las que tengo que lidiar. Todavía no estoy preparado para decirle a mi hermano que me he acostado con un hombre y tampoco te estoy pidiendo una relación. Es sólo que en estos momentos te necesito conmigo, eres la única persona en la que siento que puedo confiar.

Sam sabía que lo que le estaba proponiendo era muy egoísta, pero después de la relación tan larga con Amelia no se sentía preparado para tener algo serio con otra persona, y que fuera además un hombre. No porque se avergonzase, sino porque era un gran paso y no quería hacerlo a la ligera. Kevin parecía la persona adecuada. No, estaba convencido de que lo era. Sus cuerpos habían conectado de una forma tan abrumadora y, además, gracias a ese encuentro le había conocido un poco más y le había gustado lo que había descubierto. Sin embargo, comprendería perfectamente si él no estaba conforme con ese acuerdo.

—No hace falta que me contestes ahora, puedes pensarlo el tiempo que necesites —comentó soltándole al ver que Kevin no le decía nada—. Y si no quieres, puedes decírmelo, no quiero presionarte.

Se levantó de la silla, le despeinó la cabeza con cariño y Kevin levantó el rostro mirándole con un pequeña sonrisa llena de afecto.

—Voy a pagar, ahora vuelvo.

—No hace falta, Sam.

—Claro que sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte obligado a venir aquí —aseguró sonriendo, dándole una sutil caricia en la mejilla antes de marcharse y haciendo que Kevin se sonrojase un poco más.

Se acercó a la barra, pidió la cuenta y, mientras esperaba que le cobrasen con la tarjeta de crédito, se fijó en Kevin. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro, su postura tensa y cómo se mordía el labio nervioso. Tal vez había hecho mal y todo esto había sido un completo y absoluto error. Cuando le dieron el ticket conforme había pagado, decidió ir un momento al lavabo y darle así unos segundos a solas.

Mientras se estaba lavando las manos, se miró en el espejo que tenía delante. En parte, se sentía satisfecho por cómo había terminado la conversación, ya que ahora sabía la verdad y también había podido explicarle por lo que estaba pasando. Era curioso lo sincero que podía ser con él, ni siquiera lo comprendía, pero desde el primer minuto había sido así. Pero verle tan nervioso y temblando como una hoja, le causaba un horrible malestar porque no le gustaba ser el causante de ese estado.

Mientras se secaba las manos, escuchó que la puerta se abría y Kevin entraba tras ella.

—No puedes decirme algo como eso y marcharte —gruñó acercándose a él.

—¿Qué? —Lo siguiente que notó fue que Kevin le cogía de la muñeca y se lo llevaba encerrándolos en uno de los lavabos—. ¿Kev?

—No puedes, Sam, no puedes —siguió colocándole las manos en la cintura mientras se presionaba contra él.

Sam cogió aire con fuerza, sospechando que Kevin se había decidido y de forma favorable.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba hacer esto en un cuarto de baño —musitó sonriendo, bajando la cabeza para aproximarse a sus labios.

—Y no me gusta —susurró—, pero parece que tú eres una excepción en mi vida.

Un segundo después los labios de Kevin se presionaban con los suyos, dándole un apasionado beso.

Sam se abrazó a él, bajando y subiendo las manos por la espalda de Kevin, sin dejar de besarle desesperado. Había creído que no volvería a saborear su lengua, ni su sabor, que no tendría otra oportunidad para tocar su fuerte cuerpo, que las manos de Kevin no le acariciarían otra vez, ni sentiría otra vez su dureza contra él. Menos mal que se había equivocado.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — _Dime que sí, dime que sí_ , pensó moviendo las manos hacia su trasero, necesitando más, mucho más.

— Llévame a tu cama —sollozó frotándose contra Sam.

  


Dejaron la moto de Kevin aparcada delante del restaurante y se fueron en el coche de Sam. El camino fue rápido, los dos mirándose de reojo, impacientes y con el deseo a flor de piel. Nada más llegar al apartamento comenzaron a besarse desenfrenados y, tirados en el suelo del comedor, con la ropa a medio quitar, con los corazones latiendo desbocados y sumergidos en un mar de lujuria, Sam volvió a introducirse dentro de Kevin. Mientras le penetraba incesante fue incapaz de dejar de mirarle el rostro perlado de sudor, sus ojos llenos de placer y su boca entre abierta. Kevin era el deseo convertido en hombre y era suyo, completamente suyo. Cuando los dos llegaron al orgasmo, se quedaron tumbados el uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones aceleradas. Sam no dudó en cogerle en brazos y llevárselo a su cama para seguir disfrutando de él. Esta vez con la promesa por parte de Kevin de que no se marcharía.


	16. Chapter 16

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Cas.

—Oh, por favor, no seas quejica —Castiel rodó los ojos mientras esperaba que Dean saliese del ascensor—. No han sido tantos kilómetros.

—¡Me has hecho correr! —renegó abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Y no te sientes mucho más sano? —replicó dándole un cachete en el trasero—. Humm, tu culo está más duro.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó quitándose la chaqueta del chándal, sentándose exhausto en el sofá.

Castiel se rió mientras sacaba unas botellas de agua de la nevera. A continuación se colocó a su lado y le pasó la bebida dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean.

Dean no le miró pero Castiel pudo ver que sonreía con cariño y después le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndole hacia él. Cas suspiró contento, disfrutando de ese momento tan perfecto.

Tras la reconciliación habían quedado cada tarde y ese fin de semana el bombero se había instalado otra vez en su casa. Cada día habían hecho el amor y con cada momento iban haciendo más fuerte el lazo que existía entre ellos.

Poco a poco se iban conociendo cada vez más y la confianza entre ellos era enorme si tenía en cuenta que sólo hacía unas semanas que estaban juntos. Aunque tal vez era el momento de hacer algo diferente y que no hubiese una cama de por medio. Fue por eso que el domingo por la mañana le propuso a Dean salir a correr un rato. El camarero se rió en su cara y le aseguró que eso jamás iba a pasar, así que Castiel uso el arma más poderosa que conocía para conseguir lo que quería: sexo.

Apostaron que se masturbarían a la vez el uno al otro y que si Cas se corría primero se quedarían en la cama todo el día; por el contrario, si el primero era Dean, saldrían a correr. Y fue de esta forma cómo Dean se vio vestido con un chándal mientras renegaba asegurando que Castiel había hecho trampas, cosa que ambos sabían que era una completa mentira. El camarero había luchado para no dejarse llevar y al final se había corrido en la mano de Cas sin remedio.

—Entonces... ¿no te ha gustado? —le preguntó Cas con una sonrisilla.

—No sé, estoy cansado —se quejó—, y sudado.

—A mí me gusta verte así —comentó lamiéndole el cuello llevándose unas gotitas con la lengua.

—Cas... estoy muerto...

—Shhh, tú quédate ahí sentado y disfruta.

Se levantó del sofá y le separó las piernas quedándose de rodillas entre ellas. Le miró sonriendo y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón con suavidad hasta que se quedó con los bóxers. Luego se incorporó y le levantó la camiseta para lamerle el torso, subiendo y bajando la lengua por la piel.

—Hum, me vuelve loco tu sabor, Dean —le mordisqueó un pezón ganándose un gemido por parte de su pareja—. Y tu olor, Dios, me pone tan cachondo.

Dean se dejaba hacer sin hablar, con la respiración acelerándose a cada toque de Cas.

Continuó dibujándole trazos de saliva por el pecho, bajando hasta llegar al ombligo y luego le besó la ropa interior, presionando con un poco más de ímpetu en el miembro semi erecto. Levantó la cabeza y le observó, viendo que Dean estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta, disfrutando de lo que le estaba haciendo.

A Castiel le encantaba tenerlo así, completamente absorto en sus caricias y en el placer que le daba.

—Cas... —suplicó subiendo las caderas.

—Shhh, disfruta —replicó mientras le quitaba la ropa interior—. Te lo has ganado.

Durante uno buen rato sólo se escucharon los gemidos y los sollozos de Dean y, después de correrse en la más que dispuesta boca de Castiel, aseguró que si esa era la recompensaba que iba a obtener por salir a correr, lo haría cada semana.

 

 

Después de ducharse y comer un bistec acompañado con unas patatas, se fueron al sofá para ver una película. A Cas le gustaba que Dean se tumbase y apoyase la cabeza en sus muslos, así él podía acariciarle el pelo, el cuello y darle un sin fin de besos. Dean nunca se quejaba de que no le dejase ver la televisión, al contrario, parecía que disfrutaba de todas esas atenciones. El sexo entre ellos era genial, no, más que genial, pero también le gustaba esos momentos cotidianos, como si estuviesen viviendo juntos y no cada uno en un apartamento. Era muy fácil adaptarse a esa rutina y cada vez le costaba más tener que marcharse a su piso.

Además, Dean se había mostrado aún más afectuoso que antes y habían sido escasos los momentos que no estaba tocándole o besándole. Castiel no sabía si era porque aún quedaban resquicios de la discusión, o era por lo que le había contado sobre el último incendio. Ahora Dean sabía de primera mano que le necesitaba y, tal vez, esa era la forma de decirle que podía contar con él. Fuese lo que fuese, no tenía ninguna queja.

—Oye, Cas, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar fuera esta noche? —preguntó girándose para mirarle el rostro.

—Me parece una buena idea —contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Te importaría que viniese Sam?

—Claro que no, sabes que no me molesta pasar tiempo con tu hermano.

—Genial —Dean le cogió la mano y le dio un beso—. Estos días no nos hemos visto mucho y, no sé, me tiene preocupado.

—¿Crees que aún está mal por lo de Amelia?

—No lo sé... —respondió suspirando—. Creo que es otra cosa, pero a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías.

—Tranquilo —le calmó besándole ahora él la mano—, además, si realmente le sucede algo, te lo acabará contando tarde o temprano.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —aceptó.

Sabía que la relación entre los dos hermanos era muy importante para Dean, y eso era algo que le gustaba de él, que valorase tanto a su familia. Entonces pensó en la suya propia y la única persona que le vino en mente fue Kevin, el cuál llevaba unos días bastante despistado y extraño.

—Dean, ¿te importaría si también viniese Kevin?

—Claro que no —aseguró sonriéndole.

—Bien, entonces voy a llamarle —Cogió el móvil que había dejado en la mesita de en frente—. Seguro que está viendo la tele en plan zombie.

—Yo llamaré a Sam mientras.

Castiel marcó al número de Kevin y no fue hasta el quinto tono que le descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola, Castiel —respondió con la voz un tanto acelerada.

—¿Kevin? ¿Estás bien? —¿Qué narices estaba haciendo?

—Sí, sí, estaba corriendo.

—¿Corriendo? —Pero si no escuchaba ningún ruido de fondo.

—No, saltando. Estoy saltando —corrigió—. ¿Querías algo, Cas? Es que ahora no puedo parar.

Castiel frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí, estaba hablando con Dean.

—Con Dean, ajá —le interrumpió.

—Sí, con Dean —repitió—. Hemos pensado salir a cenar y queremos que te vengas. También vendrá Sam, así que no me digas que no porque no estarás de aguanta velas.

—¿Cenar con Dean, Sam y contigo? —preguntó sorprendido con la voz elevada—. Es que, huuum, ahora... ahora mismo...

Castiel se apartó el teléfono del oído porque esa conversación lo estaba desesperando.

—Sam no me lo coge así que le he mandado un mensaje —le comentó Dean.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja.

—¿Y bien? —insistió y le pareció que Kevin tapaba el auricular del teléfono durante unos segundos.

—¿No os va mejor mañana?

—¿Mañana?

—Por mí bien —dijo Dean—. Oh, Sam me ha contestado. Esta noche no puede, que mañana.

—Pues entonces mañana. ¿Me has oído, Kevin?

—Sí, Cas —volvió a notar que la voz del muchacho sonaba entrecortada, incluso parecía que había escuchado un gemido—. Nos vemos.

—Pero si no te he dicho dónde iremos —objetó.

—Ya me mandas un mensaje. Adiós, Cas.

Y sin darle opción a contestar, le colgó el teléfono.

—Pero, ¿qué narices? —renegó sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa?

Por unos instantes pensó que tal vez estaba acompañado, que tal vez se había encontrado con el mismo hombre con el que se había liado la semana pasada, pero Kevin le había asegurado que dudaba que volviese a pasar algo entre ellos. O a lo mejor se estaba volviendo un paranoico y realmente estaba haciendo ejercicio.

—No sé, creo que nada —se encogió de hombros, porque tampoco podía hacer algo en ese momento para saber si tenía razón o no.

—Humm, entonces... ¿salimos o pedimos chino?

Dean se levantó del sofá y estiró los brazos haciendo que se le levantase la camiseta y Castiel pudiese verle el ombligo.

—Chino.

Y de postre, Dean Winchester.

 

* * *

 

—Sam, Dios, te voy a matar —Kevin arqueó la espalda y Sam levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas.

—Sabes que es mentira —replicó guiñándole el ojo, volviendo a acogerle el miembro con la boca.

—Saaaaam —Kevin se agarró a las sábanas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba Sam comiéndole la polla y metiéndole dos dedos en el trasero, pero, o se lo follaba ya, o se iba a morir.

—Está bien, está bien —Se colocó el preservativo, le agarró de los muslos y con una única estocada se introdujo en él—. Dios, Kevin, no he dejado de follarte y sigues igual de estrecho.

—Calla y muévete —le ordenó alzando las caderas.

—Impaciente —le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, se incorporó y, cogiendo impulso, comenzó a darle lo que le estaba exigiendo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado Sam dentro de él, pero cada vez era mejor que la anterior. La polla de Sam era tan grande, tan gruesa y dura, que le llenaba por completo haciendo que cada estocada fuese un latigazo de placer. Le gustaba sentirlo así, mirando al hombre fuerte y atractivo que chocaba contra su cuerpo sin ningún recato. Con los dedos temblorosos comenzó a masturbarse observándole a los ojos. Había descubierto que eso le volvía loco y que hacía que lo follara aún con más fuerza. Y así fue.

—Sí, Sam, no pares, no pares —le pidió notando como le faltaba poco para correrse. Otra vez.

—Me encanta ver cómo mi polla entra dentro de tu culo, Kevin —gimoteó saliendo para introducirse en él con rapidez—. Y cuando te tocas, joder, sí, vamos, córrete para mí, Kev, hazlo.

Los movimientos de Sam pasaron a ser más constantes y vigorosos, presionándole siempre en ese pequeño punto de placer.

—Sam, Sam, Sam —repitió sin cesar hasta que el orgasmo le hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza y se manchó el pecho de caliente esperma.

Con los ojos entreabiertos vio que Sam se quitaba el preservativo y comenzaba a masturbarse corriéndose a los pocos segundos encima de su torso, uniéndose así a su propia semilla. Gimoteó al sentir los hilos de semen chocando contra su piel mientras observaba el rostro de placer de Sam. Se acababa de correr, pero lo que acababa de hacer Sam había sido tan erótico que se estaba volviendo a excitar.

—Perdona, te he puesto perdido —susurró tumbándose a su lado recuperando la respiración.

—No pasa nada, al contrario —replicó Kevin sonriendo.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Oh, sí, mucho.

Los dos se miraron y se besaron con una sonrisa en los labios. Después Kevin le abrazó el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho. Ya no se preocupaban en si estaban manchados o sudados, ese fin de semana habían desaparecido todos los complejos y las manías.

Kevin había llegado el sábado a casa de Sam y desde entonces no había salido de su cama. Habían hablado, reído y principalmente follado. Mucho. Muchísimo.

—Te has vuelto un experto en hacer mamadas —se burló acariciándole la piel con la yema de los dedos—. Cualquiera diría que has hecho un máster.

—Tengo un buen maestro —replicó—, y soy muy buen estudiante —continuó mordiéndole la oreja.

—Sí, sí que lo eres —aseguró incorporándose—. Pero la próxima vez que responda una llamada no empieces a chupármela como si fueses un muerto de hambre —renegó lanzándole un cojín a la cara.

—Vamos, no ha sido para tanto —objetó lanzándoselo ahora él.

—¿Qué no? Seguro que se ha dado cuenta, joder —Kevin se tapó la cara con el cojín, recordando la patética conversación que había tenido con Castiel. Le había costado un mundo poder articular más de dos palabras seguidas porque el muy cabrón de Sam no había parado, no, todo lo contrario—. Es tu culpa por haberme obligado a que le respondiese.

—No iba a dejar de llamar hasta que lo hicieses y lo sabes —contestó quitándole el cojín y abrazándole para que volviera a tumbarse con él.

—Pero bien que te has estado quieto para mandarle un mensaje a Dean.

—Sí, claro. Lo único que le he escrito ha sido: “Hoy no. Mañana”. No había otro momento para llamarnos que justo cuando tenía tu bonita polla en mi boca.

—Mi polla no es bonita —resopló.

—Sí que lo es, ¿por qué te crees que te la chupo? —Sam bajó la mano hasta llegar al miembro de Kevin y acarició el tronco con suavidad.

—Idiota... —susurró colocando la cabeza de nuevo en su pecho. De inmediato el fuerte brazo de Sam le rodeó la cintura y Kevin no pudo evitar suspirar. Se sentía protegido y seguro cada vez que lo abrazaba—. ¿Crees que es buena idea que quedemos los cuatro?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, fuiste tú el que me pidió llevar esto en secreto y...

—Sabes por qué lo hice —le interrumpió cogiéndole de la barbilla—. No me avergüenzo ni de ti, ni de lo que hay entre nosotros. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé.

Después de marcharse del restaurante, y que se acostaran dos veces seguidas en el apartamento de Sam, éste le explicó que prefería que ni Castiel ni Dean supiesen nada de lo que había entre ellos. Primero porque aún no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que su hermano conociese que ahora se acostaba con un hombre, y segundo, porque no quería que el acuerdo que tenían pudiese acabar perjudicando la relación entre Cas y Dean. Era por eso que le había pedido un poco de tiempo y esperar a ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas. Kevin lo comprendía pero eso no significaba que no le doliese un poco.

Era la primera vez que tenía una relación, si es que podía llamarse así. Kevin era consciente que lo que tenían era principalmente sexo y que Sam no buscaba un futuro a su lado. Pero él lo había aceptado. La proposición que la había hecho era demasiada atractiva para negarse. Le gustaba Sam, le atraía muchísimo y estar con él era increíble. Sabía lo que podía esperar de él y era importante que lo recordase, ya que probablemente llegaría el día en que todo terminase. Por un lado tenía en mente que lo mejor era que disfrutase del tiempo que pasasen juntos, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que había una fecha de caducidad que aún no se había escrito.

—No quiero que lo olvides jamás, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió dándole besos por el pelo y las mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

—De acuerdo —acabó aceptando.

—Y respecto a la comida, ya verás como todo va bien. Además, así podemos hacernos amigos y no se extrañaran si nos ven juntos.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—Lo difícil será no meterte mano por debajo de la mesa —ronroneó bajando las manos por la espalda de Kevin hasta llegar a su trasero.

—Y no lo vas a hacer —replicó incorporándose y sentándose encima de sus caderas.

—Vamos, Kev, ¿ni un poquito?

—Que no —se negó moviéndose para salir de la cama.

—Keviiiiiin.

Sam se lanzó hacia él agarrándole por los hombros y volvió a tumbarlo en la cama, quedándose Sam encima.

—Parece que no tienes escapatoria —aseguró lamiéndose los labios.

No, parecía que no la tenía.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean preparó una taza de café bien cargado y entró en su habitación comprobando que Castiel continuaba durmiendo.

Él llevaba más de una hora despierto. Se había puesto a fregar los platos de la cena de ayer y a limpiar el comedor. Había preferido no despertarlo, ya que esa noche tenía que volver a trabajar y era mejor que descansase todo lo que le fuese posible.

Dejó la taza en la mesita y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que Cas se había quedado a dormir en su casa y, en realidad, sólo habían sido unas semanas. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, recordando ese primer día en el que el bombero había ido a su casa porque se negaba a terminar con su relación justo cuando acababa de empezar. Ahora le parecía absurdo haber pretendido alejarse de él. Hasta le daban ganas de darse cabezazos contra una pared por la discusión de la semana pasada. Afortunadamente habían podido arreglarlo y la conversación que habían tenido le había hecho darse cuenta de que la única forma de continuar avanzando era hablando.

—Dean...

Cuando escuchó que Castiel susurraba su nombre, paró de tocarle el cabello pensando que le había despertado. Pero no fue así. Cas estaba soñando con él, le llamaba en sus sueños y eso hizo que Dean notase una sensación cálida en el pecho.

—Te adoro... —musitó rozándole la mejilla con suavidad, pensando en lo importante que se había convertido Cas en su vida, en lo feliz que le hacía estar con él—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida...

—Y tú en la mía... —murmuró Castiel entreabriendo los ojos y sonriéndole con adoración—. Buenos días, Dean.

—¿Te he despertado?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes —contestó besándole la mano que aún reposaba en su rostro—. Puedes despertarme así siempre que quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—. Buenos días.

—¿Eso que huelo es café? —preguntó incorporándose para apoyar la espalda en el cabezal.

—Recién hecho —cogió la taza para ofrecérsela después.

—Me mimas demasiado, Dean —dijo dando un pequeño sorbo.

—No es para tanto —contestó quitándole importancia—. Es sólo una taza de café.

—Lo sé, pero...—volvió a beber un poco más, dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesita y luego se abrazó a él—, gracias por cuidar de mí.

No era la primera vez que Castiel le agradecía que fuese atento con él por cosas que, para Dean, no eran nada del otro mundo. Era en esas ocasiones cuando pensaba que tal vez el bombero nunca había tenido una persona que se preocupase por él, que quisiera hacerle feliz. Y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Es un placer —aseguró alegre. Le estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó el pelo con cariño.

Durante unos largos minutos se quedaron así, con Castiel aún adormilado agarrado a él mientras Dean le susurraba palabras de afecto en el oído.

Hoy era el día que Cas volvería a marcharse de su casa y cada vez le costaba más verle irse con la mochila que traía los fines de semana. Había estado dándole vueltas a una idea que le había surgido el día que Castiel le explicó el incendio en el bar de Garth. Tal vez era el momento de proponérselo y dar un paso más en su relación.

—Oye, Cas —comenzó a hablar nervioso—. He estado pensando en darte unas llaves de mi casa.

—¿Qué? —Castiel se separó de él mirándole confundido.

—Verás, creo que puede ser una buena idea que, si lo necesitas, puedas venir a mi casa después de trabajar —El bombero seguía observándole asombrado con la boca abierta y Dean pensó que tal vez se había equivocado con esa propuesta—. No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas cada día, es sólo que he pensado que así puedes venir siempre que quieras y...

—¿Es por lo que te conté del incendio? ¿Porque te dije que te necesitaba? —le interrumpió con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí —confesó un poco avergonzado—. Es sólo una opción, nada más, no quiero que estés incómodo, yo sólo... —se mordió los labios porque le estaba costando muchísimo conseguir explicarse correctamente—. Quería darte esta opción, que si habías tenido una noche complicada pudieses venir conmigo porque siempre estaré dispuesto a apoyarte.

—Dean... —Castiel agachó la cabeza y pronunció su nombre con la voz quebrada—. Dean, yo...

—¿Hey? ¿Estás bien? —le cogió de la barbilla y cuando le levantó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban y que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

—No te imaginas... Dean, yo...

Castiel no paraba de tartamudear y Dean ya no sabía si la idea le gustaba o todo lo contrario. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Cas se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó besándole los labios con determinación. Dean abrió la boca sin dudar, dejando que la lengua de Castiel buscase la suya en un beso colmado de sentimientos. Sintió cómo una gota caía en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba llorando. Emocionado, lo estrechó con más fuerza sin dejar de besarlo.

—No sé qué decir, Dean, no sé...

Dean le cogió de las mejillas y le miró fijamente. Cas tenía el rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad por las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Que el hecho de darle las llaves de su casa le hubiese afectado de esa forma, le confirmaba aún más que su pareja era un hombre que nunca había tenido alguien que se hubiese preocupado tanto por él. Y eso le rompía el corazón porque Castiel era una persona generosa y considerada, que se dedicaba a salvar vidas sin buscar nada a cambio. Se merecía todo el cariño que fuese necesario y él iba a hacer lo posible para que lo tuviese.

—Sólo dime que sí, que te quedarás las llaves.

—Claro, por supuesto que sí —contestó alegre abrazándole de nuevo, llenándole la cara de un sin fin de besos—. Gracias por esto Dean, gracias —le susurró en el oído.

—De nada, Cas. Yo sólo... —le besó la punta de la nariz con cariño y después los labios—, sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Lo haces, no sabes cuanto, ni te lo imaginas —Se separó de él y le cogió por el cuello—. Si no fuese porque hemos quedado con Sam y Kevin, te pediría que me hicieses el amor ahora mismo —confesó emocionado con el rostro más enrojecido.

Dean notó cómo se le aceleraba el corazón ante semejante confesión.

—¿Quieres que...? —Le tembló todo el cuerpo con sólo pensar estar dentro de él. Nunca habían hablado de cambiar posiciones en la cama. A Dean le gustaba ser el pasivo y Castiel había asumido el rol de activo desde la primera vez que se habían acostado, ni siquiera les había hecho falta discutirlo. Sin embargo, que le gustase tener a Cas en su interior no significaba que la idea de ese cambio no le resultase atractiva.

—Sí, por supuesto. Sé que nunca habíamos comentado esto, pero a veces también me gusta ser pasivo. No sé si a ti...

—Sí, claro que sí, Cas —respondió sin dejar que terminase de hablar.

—Genial.

—Pero son las doce, aún tenemos unas horas —No quería sonar desesperado pero, ahora que la idea estaba en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría no tener que estar mirando el reloj para ver si llegamos tarde. Además... tenemos mucho tiempo juntos para hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó sonriendo por esa frase que sonaba a un futuro largo y prometedor.

—Aunque tenemos tiempo para una ducha —comentó con una mirada llena de picardía.

—Una de esas largas que tanto te gustan —continuó Dean sabiendo qué le estaba sugiriendo.

—Sí, de esas en las que gimes mi nombre —le musitó en el oído.

Dean se levantó de golpe de la cama y le agarró de la mano.

—Menos hablar y más movimiento —le instó.

Ya en la ducha, con el agua cayendo encima de sus cuerpos, Dean besó y acarició todos los rincones de su piel. Se centró en darle el máximo placer posible, en que supiera todo el cariño y la adoración que sentía por él, en que fuese consciente de cómo le gustaba tocarle y hacer que se excitase. No fue Dean quien acabó gimiendo el nombre de Cas, sino todo lo contrario.

 

* * *

 

Sam miró su reloj mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. Iba a llegar diez minutos tarde por culpa de una llamada que había recibido justo antes de marcharse. Caminó hacia el restaurante en el que había quedado y cuando entró buscó a Dean con la mirada, encontrándolo en una de las mesas del fondo. Al parecer no era el último ya que su hermano estaba solo.

—Perdona, en el último momento me ha surgido algo —se disculpó sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía delante de Dean—. ¿Y los demás?

—Cas ha ido a buscar a Kevin. El cabezón quería venir andando —contestó mirando la hora en el móvil que reposaba encima de la mesa—. No creo que tarden en llegar.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en Kevin. Cuando Dean le había enviado un mensaje para decirle dónde habían quedado, había llamado a Kevin para preguntarle si quería que le pasase a recoger, a lo que éste le había contestado que no hacía falta ya que podía ir caminando o con la moto. En ese momento pensó que se había negado porque no quería que fuesen los dos juntos. Pero, viendo que a Castiel le había hecho lo mismo, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el fin de semana, Sammy?

Conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad. Pero había venido preparado para ese pequeño interrogatorio.

—Genial, he estado con unos compañeros del bufete —comentó con normalidad.

—Ajá, y, ¿no hay nada que tengas que contarme?

—No, Dean, no hay nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

—Vaya, entonces, ¿los chupetones del otro día no son nada? —continuó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Dean... —renegó cruzándose de brazos en la mesa. Sabía que no había nada de malicia detrás de todas esas preguntas, que así era su hermano. El problema era que en esos momentos no estaba preparado para sincerarse con él.

—De acuerdo, lo pillo —aceptó rodando los ojos—. No vas a explicármelo.

—¿Te conformas si te digo que es pronto para que lo haga?

—Supongo que no tengo otro remedio —suspiró—. Sólo respóndeme a una cosa, Sammy.

—Venga, desembucha.

—¿Eres feliz?

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —enunció Castiel mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Dean.

Sam dejó de observar a su hermano y se encontró con Kevin de pie al lado de la mesa. El muchacho lo miraba con cierta timidez, mordiéndose los labios nervioso. Por unos segundos le dieron ganas de levantarse para abrazarlo y besarlo, justo como había hecho esa misma mañana cuando se habían despedido. Pero no podía hacerlo. Había sido él mismo quien había escrito las pocas normas que existía en su relación.

—¿Qué haces ahí de pie, Kevin? Siéntate, hombre —le pidió Dean mientras éste cogía la mano de Cas y le daba un corto beso en los labios. El muchacho le hizo caso y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba vacía; al lado de Sam—. ¿Habéis tenido problemas para encontrar aparcamiento?

—Un poco, esta zona es muy céntrica —contesto Castiel ojeando la carta.

—Era por eso que no hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme. Puedo apañármelas solo —repuso Kevin.

—Bah, tampoco hemos dado tantas vueltas —replicó—. Y sé que puedes apañarte tú solito, pero también sabes que eso a mí me da igual.

Kevin continuó refunfuñando por lo bajo y Sam tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír por esa conversación que podía ser perfectamente una entre Dean y él. Iba a ser entretenido ver esa faceta de Kevin tan diferente a lo que ya conocía.

—Va, no discutáis y vamos a pedir —intervino Dean—. Aquí hacen unas hamburguesas cojonudas, Kevin.

Por segunda vez reprimió una gran carcajada y miró de reojo a Kevin, comprobando que éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estaba convencido de que el chico también estaba recordando la conversación en el restaurante sobre los gustos carnívoros de Dean y Cas.

—En realidad a Kevin no le gusta mucho la carne —comentó Castiel contestando por el muchacho.

—¿No? Mira, has encontrado a otro de tu especie, Sammy.

—Sí, eso parece —Sam movió la pierna para rozarla contra la de Kevin y se dio cuenta de que el chico por fin relajaba su postura.

—Sam, ¿te ha contado Dean que ayer fuimos a correr?

—¿Qué hizo que? —exclamó mirando sorprendido a su hermano—. Pero si Dean no ha corrido en su vida.

—Eh, eso no es verdad —se quejó—. Joder, ya te vale Cas.

—¿Le hiciste una foto? —prosiguió Sam.

—En realidad... —Castiel cogió su móvil y Dean se lo quitó de las manos de inmediato.

—No, me niego a pasar por esta humillación.

—Qué tonto eres —bromeó Castiel—. Ya que estás haznos una foto, Dean.

—Por fin una buena idea —aseguró estirando el brazo para hacerles una foto a los cuatro.

Sam se acercó a Kevin y le colocó una mano en la espalda, haciendo que el muchacho se quedara más pegado a él. Miró al móvil con una sonrisa enorme, pensando que esa reunión entre los cuatro era la mejor idea que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

 

 

La comida transcurrió entre anécdotas de Castiel y Dean con sus respectivos trabajos. Tanto Kevin como Sam dejaron que fuesen ellos quienes llevasen el peso la conversación. Sam se fijó en lo tranquilo que estaba su hermano, en cómo no había dejado de sonreír en todo momento desde que estaban ahí. Intentó rememorar la última vez que le había visto así y fue incapaz de encontrarlo. No tuvo dudas en pensar que Castiel era el culpable de ese cambio tan palpable, se les notaba a leguas lo felices que eran juntos.

Recordó la pregunta que le había formulado su hermano cuando estaban a solas, ese “¿eres feliz?”. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kevin, quien escuchaba atento a Dean. Si era sincero consigo mismo, la respuesta era un sí. Pero no sabía si era por la compañía que le brindaba Kevin, o por la libertad que sentía cuando estaba con él. Era consciente de que no tenía ningún sentido pensar de esa forma, que era una contradicción enorme. Pero Kevin estaba con él sin ataduras, no le presionaba, le daba todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Con Amelia siempre había sentido una gran presión incluso desde el principio de su relación, ya que había creído que debía hacerla feliz para que no lo abandonase por su ex marido. Con Kevin eso no existía, todo lo contrario.

Era feliz con una relación a escondidas con un hombre y que se basaba principalmente en el sexo. La duda que rondaba ahora por su cabeza era si sería capaz de ir más allá, si podría avanzar en ese camino o acabaría retrocediendo. Escuchó como los tres se reían a carcajadas haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos. De reojo se quedó observando el perfil del bombero, en cómo se reía abiertamente, en cómo se le pegaba la camiseta al torso y se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos. Kevin tenía algo que le volvía loco, ni tan siquiera sabía lo que era y, sinceramente, ya le daba igual.

—Sam, oye —parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que Dean le estaba llamando—. ¿Tienes aquí las llaves de mi casa?

—Sí, siempre las llevo con las mías. ¿Por qué?

—Para que me las des —continuó—. Tranquilo, te haré otra copia.

—¿Has perdido las tuyas?

—No, son para Cas.

Se quedó sorprendido ante esa respuesta, ya que darle las llaves de su piso a Castiel no era una tontería, y sabía que su hermano no era una persona que fuese abriendo la puerta de su casa a cualquiera.

—Claro, tío, por supuesto —respondió fijándose en que Dean tenía la cara roja como una tomate y que los dos se miraban y sonreían.

Sacó el llavero de su bolsillo y le dio su juego de llaves a Dean. Éste las puso en la palma de Castiel y después le cerró el puño con su propia mano, dejándola ahí por unos instantes.

—Recuerda lo que hemos hablado —le dijo con voz suave.

—Lo haré.

Sam y Kevin les observaban perplejos con la boca abierta. A Sam le parecía que estaba observando una película romántica en la que los protagonistas se estaban declarando su amor. Era la primera vez que veía a Dean teniendo un gesto de esa índole y le alegró que lo hubiese compartido con él. Además, que Dean hubiese decidido hacer eso delante de ellos, significaba que no se avergonzaba de su relación con Castiel y que confiaba en lo que ambos tenían.

Se dio cuenta de que Kevin lo miraba de reojo y, con disimulo, Sam metió la mano debajo de la mesa y la colocó en la rodilla de éste. A los pocos segundos, notó que los dedos pequeños de Kevin se unían a los suyos. Sonrió pensando en lo contento que se encontraba en esos instantes. Por Dean y por Cas, y también por Kevin y por él.

—¿Esto significa que vais a vivir juntos? —acabó preguntando Sam con curiosidad.

—No, no. Es sólo para casos de emergencia —contestó Castiel por Dean.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Ahora fue Kevin el que intervino.

—Pues eso, casos de emergencia —volvió a responder Cas.

La respuesta críptica del bombero le hizo pensar que había algo más escondido bajo esas palabras.

—Kevin, tengo curiosidad —les interrumpió Dean—. ¿Cuánto hace que eres bombero?

—Hummm, pues hace más o menos dos años que salí de la academia.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que te ayuda a salir de un incendio?

—¿A qué te refieres, Dean? —Sam escuchaba la conversación sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta.

—Lo que pasa, Sam —respondió Castiel—, es que Dean ha descubierto hace poco que a un bombero a veces le viene bien una motivación extra para hacer su trabajo. Además de que parece que es un cotilla.

—Eh, no hace falta que Kevin me responda si no quiere —objetó el camarero—. Como ya he dicho sólo es curiosidad.

Sam observaba confundido a los tres, pero sobre todo a Kevin. A veces se le olvidaba en qué trabajaba el chico, tal vez porque nunca le había visto con el uniforme y no se hacía a la idea de verlo metido en un edificio en llamas. Ahora que Dean le había formulado esa pregunta, él también quería conocer esa respuesta.

—Es muy personal, Dean —acabó contestando pasados unos segundos. Sintió que la mano de Kevin abandonaba la suya, pero no volvió a subirla a la mesa—. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no tenías que contestarme si no... —En ese momento sonó el móvil de Dean—. ¿Número desconocido?

—Cógelo, puede ser del seguro.

—Sí, tienes razón, Sam —Dean se levantó de la mesa para responder y los tres se miraron a la expectativa de quién podía ser.

—Espero que sean buenas noticias —comentó Castiel—. Dean... no está llevando muy bien todo este asunto.

—Lo sé, Cas. Esto es un asco —Sam observaba a la puerta a la expectativa de que volviese su hermano.

Al cabo de un minuto apareció sentándose en la mesa con el rostro serio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Era Pamela? —le preguntó Sam nervioso.

—No. Era la policía. Quieren que vaya a verlos en dos horas.


	18. Chapter 18

Kevin se sentó en el asiento delantero del coche y esperó a que Sam entrase. No acababa de comprender cómo las cosas habían terminado así, pero ya no tenía escapatoria.

Después de que Dean recibiese la llamada de teléfono de la comisaría pidiéndole que fuese a declarar esa misma tarde, los cuatro habían pedido el postre y habían intentado terminar la comida de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo no fue fácil porque la conversación siempre acababa derivando en lo que podían preguntarle al hermano de Sam. Estaban nerviosos y eso era imposible de ocultar. Kevin pensó preguntarle a Castiel si estaría a gusto yendo a la comisaría, ya que era consciente de la relación complicada que tenía con los policías a causa de su familia, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Sam y Dean conocían el pasado de su compañero, así que prefirió permanecer callado.

Cuando salieron del restaurante creyó que los tres se dirigirían directamente a comisaría, sin embargo, Castiel comentó que él llevaría a Dean y le pidió a Sam que llevase a Kevin a su casa. Éste se negó en rotundo, alegando que podía ir en autobús o incluso caminando. Pero ninguno de los tres le hizo caso y acabaron haciendo planes sin contar con su opinión.

Escuchó que la puerta del conductor se abría y Sam apareció colocándose en su asiento. Miró por la ventanilla huyendo de su mirada, malhumorado por haber acabado allí metido.

Sam negó con la cabeza, se puso el cinturón, encendió el motor del coche y comenzaron a circular por la carretera.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —le preguntó el abogado pasados unos minutos.

—No lo estoy...

—Kevin, que no soy idiota —replicó—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar la ayuda de la gente?

—Eso no es verdad —¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—Claro que lo es —bufó—. Esta mañana te he dicho que te pasaba a buscar y me has dicho que no. Has hecho lo mismo con Castiel. Y ahora otra vez.

—Porque no hacía falta, Sam —se defendió con los puños cerrados—. Puedo apañarme solo, no soy un crío.

—Está claro que puedes apañarte sin ninguno de nosotros, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo. ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo le puede sentar a Castiel que lo rechaces? ¿O a mí? Él sólo quiere ayudarte y pasar tiempo contigo. Igual que yo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y suspiró derrotado. No, no se había parado a pensar en Castiel. Él era su compañero y en quien confiaba su vida. Trabajaban codo con codo cada día. Y Sam... no, no quería pensar en lo que significaba Sam para él, eso era terreno prohibido. Pero no era tan fácil hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. No para él. No después de haber perdido a su madre, y con eso, darse cuenta de que no podía depender de nadie.

—No es tan sencillo como tú lo haces ver —acabó contestando.

—Al menos puedes intentarlo. Aunque sea por Cas. Eres importante para él.

_Pero no para ti,_ pensó observando las calles por las que iban circulando.

—Y también para mí —prosiguió Sam—. Y no lo digo sólo por lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

En ese momento llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y Sam aprovechó que había parado el coche para girarse y mirarle a los ojos.

—Porque te has colado en mi vida y no quiero que desaparezcas de ella.

Sin dejar de observarle sintió que Sam le colocaba una mano en la rodilla.

—Yo... —Kevin tragó duro sin saber ni qué responder ni qué hacer. Esa conversación le había pillado desprevenido. Saber que Sam pensaba así de él le hacía infinitamente feliz y, a la vez, le asustaba terriblemente.

Escucharon un bocinazo y los dos dieron un respingo en el asiento.

—Joder, qué prisas tienen algunos —renegó el abogado, dándose cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto verde.

Continuaron el camino en silencio acompañados por el sonido del motor del coche. Conforme pasaban los minutos más se acercaban a su casa y ya no tendría ninguna excusa para continuar con él, ya que Sam tenía que irse a la comisaría con Castiel y Dean. ¿Qué podía contestarle? ¿Que para él también era importante? ¿Qué no quería salir de su vida ni ahora ni nunca? No podía hacerlo, su relación era sólo sexo y si le decía algo así podía echarlo todo a perder. Ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sam estaba aparcando el coche en doble fila delante del bloque de pisos en el que vivía.

—Ya hemos llegado —comentó girándose en su asiento.

Kevin afirmó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por traerme —se despidió con la mano apoyada en la manilla de la puerta.

—Espera, Kevin —le pidió cogiéndole por el brazo.

—¿Qué? —se giró y en ese momento sintió que los labios de Sam rozaban los suyos dándole un suave beso. Kevin suspiró y le cogió por el cuello besándole con más intensidad, abriendo la boca para buscar la lengua juguetona de Sam.

—Perdona, pero, no podía aguantarme más —susurró Sam, acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

—No pidas perdón por besarme. Nunca —aseguró mirándole a los ojos mientras le peinaba el largo cabello con las manos.

—De acuerdo —Y acto seguido volvió a darle cortos besos en los labios mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con suavidad.

—Tienes que irte, Sam —musitó finalmente.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —contestó separándose con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tened cuidado en comisaría.

—Tú ten cuidado trabajando —le pidió despeinándole la cabeza.

—Siempre lo tengo. No te preocupes.

Sin perder más tiempo Kevin salió del coche y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor, metiendo la cabeza para hablar con él.

—Para mí también eres importante —le dijo en voz baja al oído, consiguiendo que Sam le diese un último e intenso beso antes de marcharse.

Durante un momento, Kevin se quedó allí de pie observando cómo el coche de Sam desaparecía a lo lejos, sin querer entender qué era la sensación que sentía en su pecho al verle alejarse de él.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en la sala de espera Dean no paraba de mover la pierna nervioso. A su lado, Castiel permanecía tenso y sin decir ni una palabra. Habían llegado con antelación, así que ya llevaban un rato allí metidos a la espera de que lo llamasen para declarar.

—Dean —Castiel colocó una mano en su rodilla, consiguiendo que éste se quedase quieto—. Tranquilo.

—Lo intento, pero no es fácil.

—Como ya te ha dicho Sam seguramente te harán preguntas sobre la noche del incendio. No eres sospechoso.

—Lo sé, lo sé — bufó tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—Además, no vas a estar solo. Sam y yo estaremos contigo.

Bajó la mano y la puso encima de la de Castiel, entrelazando las dedos. Notó que el bombero la estrechaba un poco más, tratando de infundirle un poco de ánimo y, tal vez, confianza.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Cas —comentó susurrándole al oído para que nadie más les escuchase. Éste sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él, rozándole la mejilla con la nariz.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

—Hey, ¿os han dicho algo? —Sam apareció sentándose al lado de Dean y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Que esperemos. Nada más —Dean se colocó bien en el asiento, pero no soltó la mano del bombero.

—Sam, gracias por haber llevado a Kevin a casa.

—No ha sido nada, Cas.

—Aún así, gracias.

—Parece que os lleváis bien, ¿no, Sammy? —le interrumpió Dean.

—Sí, tenemos varias cosas en común. Creo que le llamaré para quedar otro día.

—Me alegra mucho, Sam, de verdad —Castiel observaba a Sam con una sonrisa enorme y a Dean le pareció que su novio estaba a punto de levantarse para abrazar a su hermano.

—Kevin es muy importante para ti, ¿no, Cas? —intervino Dean.

—Sí, y bueno, aparte de mí y de los chicos del trabajo, Kevin no tiene a nadie más.

—¿No tiene familia?

—No, Sam. Su padre murió cuando él era pequeño y perdió a su madre hace unos cinco años.

—Vaya, no lo sabía... —Sam se echo hacía atrás en su asiento pensativo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No le gusta hablar mucho de esto, en realidad, es probable que me mate si se entera que os lo he contado.

—Tranquilo, Cas, no le diré nada —aseguró Sam.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Cas. Sam y yo sabemos qué es pasar por algo así —Ambos le miraron serios, dándole a entender que le harían caso en su petición—. Podríamos intentar quedar para comer a menudo los cuatro, ¿qué os parece?

—Por mí genial —contestó Castiel con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tú que piensas, Sammy?

—Que a veces tienes buenas ideas, Dean.

Dean le dio un codazo en el costado a su hermano y éste no tardó en darle un puñetazo suave en el hombro. Castiel les miraba sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de gratitud. Dean sabía que era por lo que les acababa de sugerir, por instaurar una comida entre ellos cuatro como si fuesen una familia. Dean sabía que no había ningún lazo de sangre entre Castiel y Kevin, pero eso daba igual. Una familia no se basaba en esa unión. Al menos la suya.

—¿Dean Winchester? —La voz de un policía les hizo volver a la realidad del sitio en el que se encontraban.

—Sí, soy yo —Dean se levantó, acompañado de Sam y Castiel.

—Vengan conmigo, por favor —Los tres comenzaron a caminar detrás de él y les llevó frente a la puerta de un despacho en el que había grabado el nombre de Comisario G.Milton. Abrió la puerta y les instó a pasar.

Cuando Dean entró en el despacho se encontró con un hombre sentado tras una gran mesa. Vestía un uniforme de un azul diferente a los demás policías y tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos de color dorado.

—Siéntense, por favor —les pidió mientras ojeaba unos papeles colocados encima de la mesa.

Antes de sentarse, Dean se fijó en que Castiel estaba muy tenso, con la postura recta y los labios apretados. Incluso le pareció que tenía los puños apretados. Le miró a los ojos intentando entender qué le pasaba, pero éste no se dio cuenta; sólo observaba a ese hombre.

Los tres se colocaron en los asientos que había en frente del escritorio, quedándose Dean en medio y Sam y Castiel a ambos lados.

En ese momento el comisario levantó la cabeza y les miró asombrados, sobre todo a Castiel. A los pocos segundos se recompuso y pasó a tener una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Muy bien caballeros, si mis compañeros me han informado correctamente, ustedes son Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, quien es tu hermano y abogado, y Castiel Novack.

—Así es —contestó Sam por ellos.

—Y supongo que se imaginan por qué se encuentran aquí —continuó hablando—. Aunque me tendrán que decir quién de ustedes es Dean Winchester, que es con quien quiero hablar en realidad.

—Soy yo —contestó con la máxima seguridad que pudo reunir—. Y sé por qué me han llamado.

—Muy bien, hombretón. Me ahorras un montón de explicaciones. ¿Os parece bien si vamos al grano?

—Por favor —le pidió Sam.

—Genial, tu abogado es un chico muy listo, Dean. Aparte de guapo.

—Señor, ¿podría empezar con el interrogatorio de una vez? —La voz de Castiel sonó dura y seca, como Dean nunca la había escuchado. Le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que seguía con la misma postura de incomodidad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —replicó sonriendo de nuevo—. Si han podido leer el nombre que hay en mi puerta —comenzó a hablar—, mi nombre es Gabriel Milton, y soy el comisario de esta humilde y pequeña comisaría. Normalmente este caso no sería llevado por el gran jefe, o sea, yo —paró riéndose ante su propia gracia—. Sin embargo, viendo que las cosas se están complicando, he decidido hacerme cargo.

Los tres se quedaron callados dejándole continuar.

—Con los últimos acontecimientos, usted, Dean, pasó de ser sospechoso potencial a ser una víctima más. Sí, lo sé. Ahora me dirá que no ha quemado su bar y le creo, pero hace una semana no lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Qué les ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Dean.

—Recuerda que quien hace aquí las preguntas soy yo, ¿verdad? —Dean se mordió los labios sintiéndose como una idiota—. Tiene suerte de que me cae bien, señor Winchester. Sólo le puedo decir que todos los incendios han pasado en un corto periodo de tiempo y los bares estaban ubicados en la misma zona. Además de otras cosas, que son territorio confidencial y del que no puedo decirle nada. Dos incendios son una casualidad, pero con tres, la casualidad no existe.

Dean afirmó con la cabeza, recordando otra vez al desgraciado que le había quemado su bar.

—Ahora, descríbame los hechos de la noche del incendio, señor Winchester —le pidió cogiendo un bolígrafo.

—Acabábamos de cerrar y sólo estábamos mi hermano Sam, Benny y yo.

—¿Benny? —le interrumpió Gabriel.

—Es uno de mis clientes habituales y a veces se quedaba para ayudarnos a recoger.

—De acuerdo. Continúe.

—Yo estaba guardando el dinero de esa noche y Sam se fue al almacén con la basura. Comunica con un callejón que hay en la parte de atrás y es la forma más rápida para ir a los contenedores. Al poco rato sonó la alarma de incendios y Sam salió gritando que había fuego dentro del almacén.

—¿Recuerda qué hora era?

—La una de la mañana.

—¿Sólo estaban los tres en ese momento?

—Sí, ya se lo he dicho —replicó algo enojado.

—¿Cree que alguien podría salir beneficiado con el incendio de su bar?

—No... no lo he pensado —contestó inseguro.

—¿No tiene enemigos?

—No que yo sepa.

—Vamos, es un hombre atractivo y simpático que trabaja en un bar. Seguro que alguna vez ha ligado con alguien que no debía y ahora está buscando venganza.

—No, yo nunca he...

—Esa pregunta es completamente innecesaria —interpuso Sam enojado.

—Tenemos que cubrir todas las posibilidades —se defendió Gabriel alzando las manos.

—Le aseguró que mi vida sentimental no tiene nada que ver con el incendio del bar —alegó Dean, notando que Castiel colocaba una mano en su rodilla y sintiéndose seguro de nuevo.

—Muy bien, descartaremos esa opción. Por lo que leo en el informe, fue usted, señor Novak, quien sacó a Dean del incendio.

—Así es —contestó con la voz igual de seria que su mirada.

—Y ha sido partícipe en el rescate de los otros que ha habido.

—¿Por qué le está interrogando? Él sólo ha venido a acompañarme —cuestionó Dean, sin entender a qué venían esas preguntas.

—Lo sé, sólo estoy aprovechando que tengo a uno de los bomberos en mi oficina.

—Como bien he dicho —empezó a hablar Castiel—, he estado presente en todos los incendios, ese es mi trabajo, señor. Y le pido que, si tiene más preguntas para hacerme, hable con mi jefe y estaremos encantados en responderle.

—De acuerdo, así lo haré —comentó finalmente con una amplia sonrisa—. Volviendo a usted, señor Winchester, no es la primera vez que se quema su bar, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca. Pero, en ese caso, se comprobó que había sido un accidente.

—¿Puede explicarme qué sucedió?

—Disculpe, pero esa pregunta no tiene relevancia para el caso actual y mi cliente no tiene por qué contestarle —Dean miró a Sam, quien se había metido en su papel de abogado. Sabía que su hermano quería ahorrarle el trago de recordar ese momento, pero Dean se sentía capaz de hacerlo y conseguir que ese hombre repelente dejase de hacer preguntas impertinentes.

—Tranquilo, Sam, no pasa nada —aseguró. Cogió aire y con la mano de Castiel apoyada en su pierna, narró esa terrible parte de su vida—. Como supongo que sabrá, hace años no era obligatorio tener una alarma de incendios en un local, igual que no existían los teléfonos móviles. Mis padres se encontraban limpiando el bar antes de cerrar cuando se originó un incendio en la cocina. El bar estaba hecho completamente de madera y los materiales no eran de la misma calidad de la de ahora, cosa que hizo que el fuego se propagara con rapidez y no les diese tiempo a escapar. Más tarde supimos que había sido por un escape de gas. Así que, como ya le he dicho antes, ese incendio fue un accidente y ya quedó demostrado hace años.

Gabriel permaneció callado observándole fijamente a los ojos. No le gustaba ese hombre, no le gustaba cómo le hacía sentir.

—Muy bien, pues ya hemos terminado, señores —sentenció dejando el bolígrafo encima de la mesa y cerrando la carpeta que tenía en frente de él—. No creo que volvamos a necesitarle, pero no se aleje mucho del teléfono.

—¿No puede decirnos al menos si tienen algún sospechoso? —preguntó Sam viendo que Gabriel se levantaba de su asiento para acompañarlos a la puerta.

—No, no puedo —replicó sin dudarlo—. Por cierto, ¿le importaría quedarse un momento, señor Novak? Hay algo que necesito hablar con usted.

Dean miró a Gabriel sorprendido por esa extraña petición.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el bombero.

—¿Seguro, Cas? Este tío es un imbécil —le susurró al oído para que el comisario no le escuchase.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Esperadme fuera.

Dean le miró a los ojos preocupado. Le pasaba algo. Desde que habían entrado a ese despacho, Castiel estaba muy extraño y ni tan siquiera su mirada era la misma. Pero parecía que por ahora no podía saber qué era. Afirmó con la cabeza y se marchó de allí con Sam, esperando que Castiel no tardase mucho tiempo en salir.

 

* * *

 

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, Gabriel se acercó a él y le estrechó entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegra verte, hermano.

—Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo, Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que por segunda vez consecutiva acabo el capítulo de una forma que a lo mejor me queréis matar¿?¿?¿? xD Como habréis podido comprobar estos capítulos están avanzado más en la trama, porque sí, hay trama. En realidad hay muchas tramas y esto me está provocando algunos dolores de cabeza para hacer que la historia en general cuadre, avance y tampoco os aburráis leyendo. Por ahora estoy consiguiendo publicar cada semana y espero poder seguir haciéndolo y también poder volver a publicar más capítulos por semana. Ahora lo tengo complicado, pero a ver más adelante :)
> 
> Gracias por leer, por los kudos y las visitas (que no me esperaba tantas), pero sobre todo, por los comentarios, que es lo que me hace querer ponerme a escribir y continuar con este fic.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, Gabriel se acercó a él y le estrechó entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Me alegra verte, hermano.

—Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo, Gabriel —Castiel se quedó quieto sin corresponderle el abrazo.

—¿Ni un poquito? ¿De verdad? —Gabriel se separó para mirarle a la cara sonriendo—. Hace años que no nos vemos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? Ya te dije que no quería saber nada de vosotros —le preguntó deseando obtener respuestas cuanto antes.

—No, definitivamente no te alegras de verme.

Gabriel se giró para irse a su escritorio y Castiel le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndole que se marchase.

—Contéstame, Gabriel —gruñó mosqueado de esa pantomima .

—¿Me creerás si te digo que es una casualidad que haya acabado en esta comisaría? —respondió intentando soltarse.

—Puede, pero no lo es que hayas aceptado el caso de Dean.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan desconfiado?

—Desde que mi propia familia me engañó durante años —espetó dejándole libre.

—Touché —contestó con una mueca mientras se tocaba la muñeca—. Pero sabes que no tuve otra opción.

—Adiós, Gabriel.

—Espera, Castiel —Sintió que la mano de su hermano le cogía por el hombro y le impedía avanzar hacia la puerta—. Está bien, responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero no aquí. Además, no querrás que tu novio se preocupe por ti.

—No metas a Dean en esto —replicó quitándose la mano de encima.

—Sólo lo digo porque te está esperando y supongo que no querrás contarle quién soy.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —alegó con los puños cerrados—. De acuerdo, mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la cafetería que está al lado del parque central.

—De acuerdo. Te veo mañana entonces.

Castiel se giró dispuesto a irse y la voz de Gabriel le interrumpió antes de salir.

—Puede que tú no te alegres de verme, pero yo sí. Por algo eres mi hermano pequeño.

Finalmente se marchó dando un portazo.

 

Nada más salir del despacho se metió en el cuarto de baño más próximo y se lavó la cara mientras intentaba coger aire hasta recuperar la tranquilidad. No podía presentarse ante Dean y Sam tal y como estaba, tenía que volver a la normalidad como fuese. Se miró en el espejo encontrándose con su rostro cubierto de gotas de agua y la mirada perdida. Ya no era el muchacho temeroso que acataba las ordenes de su padre y sus hermanos, ya no quedaba nada de esa persona. No iba a permitir que ver a Gabriel le afectase de esa forma, no después de tanto tiempo. Se secó la cara, respiró más calmado y salió a la calle más confiado.

 

—¿Todo bien, Cas? Has tardado mucho —Dean le cogió la mano y le observó con ojos preocupados.

—Sí, todo controlado —aseguró con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Qué quería? —insistió Dean.

—Unas preguntas sobre el protocolo que seguimos con un incendio. Ya le he dicho que con quien tiene que hablar es con mi jefe, no conmigo.

—Menudo imbécil —renegó Dean con el ceño fruncido.

—Olvídate de él, Dean. Lo único que importa es que encuentren al culpable de los incendios .

—Sí, Cas tiene razón —comentó Sam—. ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora?

—Aún es pronto, podemos ir a tomar algo.

—¿Te importa si me voy a correr, Dean?

—Claro que no, puedo irme con Sam en su coche —El camarero le cogió por los hombros y volvió a mirarlo con detenimiento—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, claro —intentó responderle con el máximo de convencimiento, sin estar seguro de haberlo conseguido—. Mañana te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

Le agarró de la cintura y le besó los labios con ternura, disfrutando del suave roce y de su sabor, sintiéndose más seguro con Dean entre sus brazos.

—De acuerdo.

Antes de irse, Dean le besó el pelo y Castiel le dio una última caricia en la mejilla.

 

 

Llegó al parque de bomberos después de haber estado corriendo más de una hora por la ciudad, intentando quedarse con la mente en blanco. Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el uniforme se dirigió al despacho de Caín para hablar con él. No quería recurrir a eso, pero prefería que su jefe estuviese al tanto. Además de que tenía que hacerle una pregunta importante.

—Jefe, ¿tiene un momento? —le dijo asomándose por la puerta.

—Claro, Novak, pasa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la silla que había en frente del escritorio. Cogió aire y decidió no darle vueltas al tema.

—¿Usted sabía quién es el comisario?

Al principio Caín se quedó sorprendido, pero, a los pocos segundos, abrió un cajón, sacó una petaca pequeña y se la ofreció.

—Bebe, muchacho.

—Estoy de servicio, jefe.

—Esta noche no vas a salir. Bebe, Novak —insistió.

Con un suspiro acabó aceptando y le dio un pequeño trago al whisky que Caín guardaba para, lo que él llamaba, emergencias.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta; sí, lo sabía —comenzó a hablar—. Es lógico que el jefe de bomberos sepa quién es el comisario.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Usted sabe, usted sabe...

—Si no te lo conté fue para evitar esto mismo —le interrumpió quitándole la petaca de las manos, para beber ahora él—. Cuando me enteré que habían trasladado a un nuevo comisario investigué un poco para saber quién era. A pesar de que se ha cambiado el apellido no fue difícil saber que era un Novak. Sabiendo esto, fui a hablar con él y me aseguró que no sabía que tú estabas en esta ciudad.

—Lo mejor que se le da a Gabriel es mentir.

—Puede ser, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Pero no me dio la sensación de que me estuviese mintiendo. Además, no os habéis encontrado durante este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No... —aceptó, porque sí, en eso tenía toda la razón.

—Escucha, sé que pusiste mucha confianza en mí cuando me explicaste todo lo referente a tu familia, que podías haberme dado largas y contarme la misma versión que a todos los demás cuando te preguntan por qué no eres policía como todos los miembros de tu familia.

—Lo hice porque me dio motivos para confiar en usted. Igual que Kevin.

—Y los dos te lo agradecemos. Si Kevin y tú hacéis tan buen equipo juntos es porque los dos conocéis vuestro punto débil; vuestro pasado —Caín se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó en el escritorio—. Mira, si me he quedado callado era porque creía que era mejor que no lo supieses, que Gabriel no iba a interferir en tu vida —suspiró—. Siento haberme equivocado.

—Supongo que al final era inevitable que nos encontrásemos —murmuró entendiendo sus motivos.

—Vete a casa si quieres, o quédate por aquí —le pidió—. Pero si suena la alarma, no quiero que salgas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —contestó afirmando con la cabeza.

—Y si necesitas más de esto —continuó señalando la petaca—. Ya sabes dónde está.

 

 

Se pasó la noche metido en el gimnasio. Kevin intentó hablar con él, pero lo único que le dijo fue que necesitaba estar solo y que acabaría explicándoselo llegado el momento. El muchacho aceptó su respuesta y no volvió a interrumpirle.

Tal y como había acordado con Gabriel, a las ocho de la mañana Castiel entraba por la puerta de la cafetería. Pidió un café bien cargado y se sentó en la mesa más lejana y que no estaba cerca de la calle. Mientras esperaba miró los mensajes del móvil, leyendo de nuevo el último que había recibido de Dean esa misma noche, un escueto “Estoy aquí para lo que necesites”. Sabía que Dean se había dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo, cada vez lo conocía más y era consciente de que no había conseguido ocultárselo. Él mismo le había pedido sinceridad unos días atrás y ahora tendría que ser consecuente con sus palabras.

—Buenos días, hermano.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Gabriel sentándose en la silla enfrente de él.

—Buenos días —contestó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Al menos veo que no has perdido los modales.

—No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de los tuyos —le reprochó.

—Sabes, me gusta este nuevo Castiel —comentó riéndose—. La ironía te sienta bien.

—He hablado con mi jefe —habló sin hacerle caso a ese último comentario—. Y me ha asegurado que no sabías que estaba trabajando en esta ciudad.

—Oh, sí, Caín, ¿verdad? Un tipo muy majo. Me gusta su barba.

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de bromear con todo? —le pidió sintiendo cómo se le estaba agotando la paciencia—. He estado trabajando toda la noche, estoy cansado, y quiero irme a dormir.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó alzando las manos—. Pregunta y te contestaré.

—¿Por qué has cogido el caso de Dean? Ese no es tu terreno.

—¿Pones en duda mi forma de trabajar?

—Sí, lo hago.

—Es mi forma de ayudarte y también de echarle un cable a tu novio. Que, por cierto, es muy guapo, Castiel, hacéis muy buena pareja.

—Puedes dejarlo, no necesitamos tu ayuda —replicó—. Es más, preferiría que no te acercases ni a él ni a Sam.

—Castiel, si prácticamente vamos a ser familia.

—Tú no eres mi familia, Gabriel. Hace años que dejaste de serlo —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. ¿Quién sabe que vivo aquí?

—Nadie. Sólo yo.

—¿Seguro? — insistió levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué te crees que me he cambiado el apellido al de nuestra madre? ¿Crees que después de que te marchases podría seguir tan campante allí?

—No me vengas de mártir —objetó enfadado—. No hiciste nada para ayudarme, te quedaste callado, permitiste que ese bastardo que dice ser mi padre me pegase cuando por fin lo encaré, que destrozase la vida de una persona que ni era de esa maldita familia sólo para que fuese el hijo perfecto, que...

—Castiel, por favor —le interrumpió cogiéndole la mano—. Llevo arrepintiéndome cada día, cada maldito día.

El bombero se soltó del agarre y se echo hacía atrás en su asiento, intentando tranquilizarse. Cogió el café entre sus manos y respiró lentamente.

—Lo siento, siento lo que pasó.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Gabriel? Dímelo para que pueda marcharme —murmuró agotado.

—Sólo quiero recuperar a mi hermano.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró tajante.

—He podido ir a verte en muchas ocasiones y no lo he hecho, te he dado esa libertad, pero ahora que te he visto... ahora no puedo dejarte marchar. Eres la única persona de mi familia que no está podrida.

—No puedo, no me pidas esto —alegó sintiendo que estaba comenzando a flaquear, que el arrepentimiento de su hermano parecía real.

—Puedo ofrecerte información confidencial sobre los incendios.

—¿Qué? —se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido por lo que le acababa de ofrecer.

—Tenemos algunos sospechosos, puedo decirte quiénes son, puedo ayudarte a que tu novio recupere su bar —Gabriel se incorporó de su asiento y acercó sus manos a las de Castiel, consiguiendo que esté se alejase de inmediato.

—¿A cambio de qué? ¿De mi alma? Gracias, pero no —sentenció dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado, que nada había cambiado.

—Pero...

—Si realmente quisieras recuperarme, si realmente quisieras que te volviese a llamar hermano, me ayudarías sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Espera —le pidió mientras Castiel se levantaba de su silla.

—No, me voy. Se acabó.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, se marchó de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

 

Caminó por la calle sin pensar hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al bloque de pisos de Dean. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves que su pareja le había dado el día anterior. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta del portal, subió en el ascensor y luego metió la llave en la puerta del apartamento. Las luces del comedor estaban apagadas, así que pensó que Dean seguía durmiendo. Con cuidado se metió en su dormitorio, se quitó la ropa quedándose sólo con los boxers y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

En menos de veinticuatro horas su vida había recibido un duro golpe, porque no había sido sólo encontrarse de nuevo con su hermano; había sido volver a recordar acontecimientos que había enterrado profundamente.

Pero esta vez no estaba solo, tenía a Dean con él.

No estaba solo, se repitió peinándole el corto cabello con los dedos. Tenía a un hombre maravilloso con él.

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. No estaba solo, volvió a decirse por tercera vez. No lo estaba.

—¿Cas? —Dean parpadeó entre abriendo los ojos mirándole asustado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha habido otro incendio?

—No ha habido otro incendio —le susurró acariciándole los labios con el pulgar—. Pero no estoy bien.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Dean comenzó a incorporarse, pero Castiel le paró cogiéndole por el hombro.

—Duerme conmigo. Abrázame —le pidió con la voz quebrada, sintiendo como ya no podía aguantar toda la presión que había soportado esas últimas horas.

—Por supuesto —aseguró moviéndose para hacerle un hueco en la cama.

Castiel levantó las sábanas y se acurrucó quedándose pegado a su torso. De inmediato los brazos fuertes de Dean le rodearon el pecho y lo estrecharon contra sí.

—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo —le susurró en el oído con cariño.

Castiel cerró los ojos y le cogió las manos para besarlas. Por fin se sentía seguro, por fin estaba en el lugar que pertenecía. Estaba con la persona que quería.

Estaba con Dean. No estaba solo.

 

* * *

 

Dean fue incapaz de volver a dormirse. Nunca había visto así a Castiel, tan derrotado y agotado, pero sobre todo, asustado. El hombre que tenía entre sus brazos en ese momento se había metido en un incendio sin dudarlo para rescatarlo, no le había visto vacilar delante de unas llamas y, sin embargo, ahora estaba metido en su cama con el cuerpo tembloroso y en tensión.

Le acarició los brazos muy suavemente y le dio pequeños besos en la nuca para relajarlo. Escuchó cómo Castiel suspiraba y se deslizaba hacía atrás para pegarse más hacía él. Se alegraba de haberle dado las llaves el día anterior, de esta forma Castiel había venido directo a él para pedirle ayuda.

Si no había sido un incendio, ¿qué podría haberle pasado? Ya al salir de la comisaría le había notado muy extraño. Prácticamente había huido de su mirada y era extraño que hubiese decidido marcharse a correr en vez de quedarse con Sam y con él. Pero, en ese momento, decidió no presionarle y darle margen para que fuese él quien se lo acabase explicando. Habían llegado a un acuerdo de confianza en el que se contarían cualquier problema, por eso pensó en ser paciente y esperar a que fuese él quien diese el primer paso. Tenía que haber sido algo relacionado con la comisaría, tal vez algo de su familia, al fin y al cabo, Castiel le había explicado al principio de su relación que todos eran policías, pero el bombero no había profundizado mucho más. Había algo ahí enterrado, algo debía de haberle pasado que le había dejado una marca y, tal vez, había vuelto a resurgir.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, dándole suaves caricias llenas de cariño y ternura.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo en voz muy baja al oído—. Te adoro, Cas —musitó rozándole la mejilla con la nariz—. Te quiero —confesó con un débil susurro acompañado del fuerte latido de su corazón.

Por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, por fin había dicho esas dos palabras y, ahora que habían salido de sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había sido.

—Te quiero, Castiel Novak —repitió con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora sólo faltaba que él lo escuchase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo prometeros que la semana que viene vaya a haber capítulo. Actualmente tengo muchísimo trabajo y estoy muy bloqueada. Siempre que he actualizado ha sido teniendo varios capítulos ya escritos y ahora mismo no tengo terminado el de la semana que viene. Por eso, es posible que en algún momento acabe habiendo un hiatus. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que si me fuerzo a escribir será peor para la historia. Os aseguro que nadie más que yo quiere continuarla, perdonadme.


End file.
